


Heavenly beings

by Madance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And it will be violent, And we finally know the other assistents names, Angela defending her girl, Angela lives on a far, Anyways, Bigotry, Bisexual Angela, But it will end up as pile of angst, Confusion and desire, Crush, Demisexual Moira, F/F, Gender Roles, Good wonderful amazing food, Harassment, I might someday make a happier sequel, I will try to be put some smut on this LATER, Lesbian Demisexual Moira O'Deorain, Life Changing Decisions, Love at First Sight, Masturbation, Might do an Angela POV during it, Moira POV, Moira being awesome, Moira caugh a flu, Moira doesnt understand attraction, Moira is a ambiguos individual, Moira is a romantic mess, Oh Dear, Omnic Crisis, Philosophy, Poor irish doest know nothing, Prejudice, Pressure points can do a lot of damage, Religion stupidity, Religion talk, Romance with bitter ending, Sexual Tension, She will age through the chapters so you know, So they are going to meet and fall in love, Solitude, Sorry guys, This will be until the end of the Overwatch destruction of the Switzerland base, Why the hell I am writting so much tags?, You know what I mean, also, and Moira had a important realization, and addicted to huge amounts of energy drinks, and she have a fanboy, and she is a little pervy, and she leaves stuff around, as if anyone have a doubt xD, biology talk, but Angela is there to nurse her back to health, but she wants Angela, family fight, fantasies, for now, hot stuff is happening, however, loss of family, musicals are awesome, not a neat person, not right now since girl still a teenager you know, omnic prejudice, or fun, poor girl is sick, probably Angela's fault, profanities, questionable ethical experiments, scientific sabotage, she is a huge perverted around Moira, sleep over, slumber party, some misteries are being told, the vakyrie armor is being built, until hell breaks loose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madance/pseuds/Madance
Summary: She walked across the heavens gates and glimpsed at the power of life itself. It was a sin, but it was a sin that would save thousands.She was cast away from heaven, brought down the ground, until the hell that broke her skin festered into her mind......But nothing damaged her heart as much as her betrayal.She was an angel no more.She was made into a demon.The raise and fall from Moira O'Deorain, from her beginning of her studies to her end in Overwatch.





	1. Prelude to an unfinished canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have a lot to say, but I will leave some to the end notes. So for now, I just need to clarify: English is not my first language, so keep that in mind. Also, this story will start from Moira's beginning, when she learned of her potential until the fall of Overwatch, when she will end up at Talon, so it will have quite a number of chapters. There a lot of symbolism but nothing that is that hard to notice.
> 
> And I'm locked into the Moicy hell. SEND HELP XD.
> 
> I will say more in the end notes, for now, enjoy the chapter

The house was quiet in the late afternoon. Aside from the sound of rain hitting the windows, it was almost as if the entire residence was devoid of any living soul.

“Not that I have anything that might resemble one.” Was the words uttered by the lonely woman staring at an unfinished canvas.

The canvas consisted of a very detailed artistic depiction of a beautiful angel with a distinct female figure. She was holding another female looking angel, albeit this one being more slender, with more of an androgynous shape. They were locked in a loving embrace, each other exchanging kind smiles. They were flying around clouds in a radiant sky, sun rays bathing their wings with the same care and gentleness that the angels were offering between themselves. A representation of love.

Love.

This canvas brought her a lot of unwanted memories. Memories that she learned to suppress in order to be able to work, to wake every day and to be able to maintain her existence. Usually, when this happens, she would use whatever methods she have available to silence those thoughts, and simply redirect her attention to other matters far more productive than reminisce over things beyond her reach.

But not this time. No. This time, she need to remember. She need to think about those things. She need to feel everything that she tried to avoid.

She need to finish this canvas.

Moira put her hands in the pockets of her pants and took a deep breath, her thoughts going far away from her present...

\---

Moira O’Deorain hated to go to her school.

It wasn’t because of her classes, it wasn’t because it was a co-educational school or even the fact it was a public school. None of those things matter at all to the red haired young girl.

What she hated was the constant insults, slurs and harassment she suffered among her peers almost the entire time she was in the vicinity of those repressive badly painted walls and glass ceilings.

“Come on, Moira, stop wasting our time and get out of the car, or I swear that I will swing for ye.”

Her father was a gruff looking man, tall as a tower and with a disciplined gaze that made anyone unable to resist it cover in fear. Traits that landed him a high position in the Military and made him a terrible person to have as a enemy. A very aggressive and short tempered enemy.

But he was considered gentle if compared to the impassiveness and barely disguised disdain her mother gave to those she considered beneath her. This also lead her to become one of the highest ranking officers in Ireland, superior even to her own father.

The same woman who simply stared directly in her eyes and calmly whispered to her:

“ _Seo é mo thoil_ , Moira.”

Moira immediately opened the car door and runned towards the school, barely missing her father exchanging words towards her mother. “Glad she finally bog off, that wick.”

Scared and catching her breath after running around the hallways until she arrived at her first classroom, she entered the room as quickly she could, irrationally scared that her parents would, somehow, sprout behind her shadow and scold her.

“I’m glad you could grace us with your presence, Miss O’Deorain, please go to your assigned seat.” Her Physics teacher spoke without even glancing at her direction, arranging some papers over his metal desk. “Now that all of my students are here in this class and not slacking off in the streets, I will give each one of you the results of the Wednesday test.”

A collective groan was heard in the class, almost all students grumbling between themselves how much they despised their teacher, before they reluctantly got silent after being stared at by the said man. Moira wasn’t worried about it. She always kept to herself and never understood why her peers were always so bothered by inconsequential things like a simple grade quiz.

“I will start this by saying that most of this class failed to meet my extremely low expectations over your cognitive comprehension, and that those students will have to take summer classes during your _very precious_ vacation time.”

“What the hell that chump is babbling about?” A student on her left side asked another in front of him.

“He said we fucked up, dude. That blue shirt piece of shite can kiss my arse for all I care.” The other one responded.

 _‘Why do they need to be so unsightly? This wasn’t even that difficult of a test. If they actually payed attention to the class and not to their barely concealed cellphones under their notepads, maybe they wouldn't be scolded as much.’_ Moira thought, but she knew that her peers would not appreciate her thoughts if they could hear them. She learned from her past mistakes and would not let her advice be used against her like the last time she dared to help any of them.

“Now, to those, let me see... Ah, here it is” The teacher grabbed one of the papers and released the rest on the table without any care. “As I was saying, to the _one_ individual who _actually_ have functional brain cells and a sense of logical understanding over this poor excuse of a test, this person have my respect.”

 _‘Oh, no... This cannot be...’_ Moira gulped and looked discreetly around herself. All of her classmates were staring at her with open hostility. _‘Please don't say my name, please don't say my name...’_

But Moira had no such luck. “Miss O’Deorain, come here and receive your test directly from me. You deserve it”

Raising from her chair slowly as to not incur more of her classmates rage, the walked across the space between the student’s desks towards the teacher. Differently from the last time, none of her peers pushed, blocked her path nor tried to make her fall to the floor.

‘ _Maybe they will overlook this? Perhaps they are going to leave me be for a change’_ She hoped, getting a little relieved with this line of thought and finally extending her right hand to receive the paper from her teacher.

“...Like that retarded cabbage piece of shite deserves anything.”  
Moira froze immediately on the spot, just as she was holding the paper, now slighted crumpled in her hand.

The class broke into loud laughter. “Yeah man, you tell that bitch how it is!” Another random student shouted amid the background mocking faces of her colleagues.

Moira restrained her anger. It was something she was used to be subjected, even when she felt a small sense of happiness about her studies accomplishments, but they never did it in front of this particular teacher. Her favorite.

_‘They want to take even mine small moments of prideful happiness... Why are they like this?’_

Before she could even think about giving any of them a answer, her teacher suddenly slammed his right hand over the metal table.

The entire room was shocked into silence. All laughter stopped, and the students faces were all showing expressions that varied from confusion to fear.

“I will not tolerate this frivolous behavior from any of you. It just shows how inferior all of you are compared to Miss O’Deorain. Perhaps, when you are all starving from hunger or dying in the cold of the streets with only heroine to feed your _insignificant existence_ , you will see how much rich and powerful she will be in comparison.”

Moira was both shocked and impressed by her teacher outburst in her defense. No other who witness a similar situation regarding her peers treatment of her deemed it to be something to be so passionately debated.

The others students seemed to be thinking the same, with just a few trying to articulate a proper response. As much she would wish this situation to be solved without any incident, her classmate seemed to believe otherwise. “You can’t talk back to us like that! We have rights!”

Now, her teacher openly gave them a mocking laugh. “Oh really? Allow me the opportunity to _enlighten_ you, so listen carefully: _You are all expendable_. All of Europe are facing the worst economic crisis in it’s history, there is talk of a unknown terrorist attack right on our borders, our relationship with other nations are crumbling under the weight of their own agendas and the government is desperately looking for promising individuals that could be useful in solving all of those issues, therefore this insistent demand that all military personnel keep their children in public schools so they can better track their academic progression.”

“Which brings us to this: Your behavior and grades are _so below the average_ , that none of you will be expected to inherit even a grain of your parents potential, not to mention their money or jobs. I was brought from Switzerland precisely so I could foresee your progress in the physics department, and I was paid extensively for every single day that I’m forced to even glimpse into your pathetic faces.”

With angry tears sprouting from the corners of his eyes, the student choked. ”Y-you think you are so much better than us? But-”

He could not finish his sentence.

In fact, all of her colleagues wouldn’t ever emit any other sentence again.

It started as fast as a heart beat. Small sound, arriving in a crescendo of incessant pounding into her ears.

A bomb. Falling from the top of the partial glass ceiling, breaking it and hitting the class floor with a dull ‘thud’.

She almost did not notice, the only thing she could acknowledge in the few spare moments of that strange reality was the feeling of being roughly grabbed by her right arm that still held the forgotten test, to be pulled over behind the metal table, seeing it being turned and used as some kind of shield almost in slow motion by her teacher, being suddenly shaken into a reaction by the moment he embraced her and shouted: “GET DOWN!”

The screams of the other teenagers were both haunting and scarily satisfying to hear while it was engulfed by a sudden loud explosion who silenced them almost immediately.

The smell of burned flesh was all she could sense, and a emptiness in her ears from being so close to hear a bomb going off... And amid all this, there was the maddening silence covering all.

 _‘Holy father in his realm of clarity, my parents are going to be displeased with me... I’m covered in ash... So dirty’ S_ he thought absently minded, too shocked to do anything else. _‘They keep telling me to not take the Lord’s name in vain... Ugh... I hope God isn’t angry when I come to the church... I hope...’_

Being finally aware of her surroundings, she recognized her teacher still gripping her arms with impressive strength. His head was bleeding, his long hair and beard were somewhat burned, and his entire countenance contorted into a visage of pain, but still, he opened his black eyes and firmly stared at her own mismatched ones.

He took a deep breath, apparently having trouble to keep it steady, but still, he persevered and whispered to her. “We need to leave this building right now. There are more incoming.”

He helped her stand up, both of them glancing around what was her classroom, noticing that among the fifty students that she once called her classmates, just two were still alive.

If that could be called life, that is.

What was one of her most annoying bullies since she was forced to transfer to this school in the outskirt of Dublin, now laid on a pool of his own blood and visceral parts, both of his legs a mess of charred skin, fractured bones and burned fat. His arms broken, set across what remained of his wood desk in impossible angles if they were actually functional. His face stuck in a wordless scream that were unable to be emitted by the now broken, charred vocal cords that once spewed so much hate towards her.

She flinched when he looked towards her and tried to move his still functional mandible, trying to say something, a call for help, perhaps.

It was not to be, but not because Moira choose to ignore his pain, no...

...Her teacher gave him a cold stare and whispered to him. “I don’t think that we are better than you all...”

Moira could do nothing, but watch her teacher open his ashed grazed button up vest and pull out a small _Kimber_ _pistol_ , an old model, probably from the _1911 series_ , but quite invaluable for it’s concealed capabilities.

Her teacher walked towards the dying teenager and pointed the gun to the boy’s head. Her once bully looked from her teacher out stretched arm to her own apprehensive eyes, silently asking for help... But soon, his hopes were broken.

“...I know that we are better than you.” and with that, he shot his head, pieces of the cranium and brain matter dirtying the floor even further.

Covering her mouth and trying to still keep her digested breakfast inside her stomach, she turned her face away from her teacher, who walked towards the other dying student to deliver another shot.

 _Bang_. And there was silence for a few seconds.

Now, she was the sole survivor from an entire student class. She couldn’t breath without felling the weight of that responsibility.

“Now that I have put them out of their misery, we need to resume our escape.” The teacher proceeded to walk towards the door, expecting her to do the same. When she did not answer, he called. “Moira _please_ , compose yourself, or all this will be for naught.”

Those words made her snap from her shocked state. She tried to not look up, too afraid to see more body parts or what else that remained from her class.

And while she succeeded in ignoring those shocking images, she could not stop remembering the sound of their dying screams.

When they walked out of the classroom, they faced a very destroyed hallway. More dead bodies. More unfinished screams. More things to feed her own nightmares.

“Moira, are you familiar with the _Omnica corporation_?” Her teacher whispered. “It doesn’t matter if you aren’t. Suffice to say that this is just a consequence from their irresponsible acts. Giving those tin cans a mind of their own was their worst mistake, and now, we are paying the price for their hubris.”

“But weren’t they decommissioned when they discover those frauds attempts?” Moira inquired curiously. “I did not know they were still active, and why are they attacking us?”

The teacher stopped walking and put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. He crouched and slowly moved across the fallen debris, avoiding to make any sound as much he could. He spared a quick glance towards the next set of hallways before suddenly jumping and shooting an unseeing target.

Moira begged God for her teacher safe return. She was very scared with the prospective of being alone with those killing machines... Or corpses.

There was silence yet again, and her teacher runned towards her, grabbing her arm and forcefully pulling her with him. “It was a _Bastion_ unit. There might be some more around here. We need to escape before they regroup.”

“ _Bastion_ units? What are those?” Moira’s question was answered as soon as she turned the corridor. On the ground, was the remains of what seemed to be some kind of an assault robot. It’s broken “eye” exhaling a trail of smoke on the air. Several strategical bullet holes on it’s carapace. Her teachers own doing. “How many do you think there are?”

“Across the world? Thousands. Millions of thousands, perhaps. They wrecked Russia pretty strong, from what I was informed. However, if you are asking me about here, in this neighborhood, I would guess at least twenty units.” He pulled her towards a broken broom closet door, they both easily passing through the crack that was formed in the wood, without disturbing anything. There was a badly damaged concrete wall, with enough fissures that the air and sunlight were invading the stuffy ambient without any trouble. Some of the ceiling structure had fallen down and a large metal bar was pressed precariously against the wall fissures.“Listen up, I’m going to use this iron bar as a leverage so we can bring this wall down, but it will attract a lot of attention. No matter what happens, you have to run as fast as you can, but try to not go into a straight line, since it will make you an easier target like that. Move around unpredictably so they cannot pin point where you will be. When you feel it's safe, go to the city hall and look for your parents. They should be there with the other officers.”

“Wait!” It was Moira’s turn to hold her teacher arms. “What about you? Are planning to distract those things? You will die!”

To her own surprise, her teacher gave her an almost maniacal smile, showing her his perfect set of very pointed teethes. “Not a chance of this happening. I’m one man squadron team, dear lass. Those tin cans cannot truly harm me”

Moira was still digesting his words when suddenly, an alarming number of military airships hovered across the sky, an almost deafening sound of bullets and bullets being shot from one side to another, discouraging both her teacher and herself of coming forth with their plan.

She didn’t need to be told anything, her survival instinct acted on her own volition and both of them crouched to the ground.

\---

After hours of waiting for the array of bullets to stop, they ceased their infernal sounds. The wind of the almost evening whispered across the fissures on the wall, making it to finally crumble under the all unforgiving weight of a long battle.

Moira felt her teacher rising up and speaking. Her fear of the unknown being obscured by her curiosity.

She wished to know if man triumphed over the machines. Her mind screamed, looking for answers.

This day, was the day where humanity won.

Soldiers swarmed the perimeter and Moira briefly recognized her parents among the troops, barking orders and looking in desperation for any survivor, until they spotted her. They runned towards her, relief being all to obvious in their once cold visages.

“My daughter! Oh, my darling!” Moira could not believe her eyes, but her mother’s voice was unmistakable. Her mother dropped to the ground a model of what seemed to be a machine gun and runned towards her, falling to her knees and hugging her with desperation. “I thought you dead! Thanks the Lord you are well!”

A part of Moira felt extremely uncomfortable to be treated so gently, since she never was the target of such interest or such deep affection, but another part of her was elated beyond belief. Even more so when she was surprised again with the caring words of her father, who never believed her to be as good as she could be.

“I can’t _bloody_ believe in my eyes. Damn it, lass! You are made of steel to be able to survive all this.” He crouched and gave her a strong hug. “You are stronger than I deemed you to be.

“Well, you are as _eloquent_ as they told me, it seems.” Her teacher sarcastically answered back, startling both of her parents who had ignored his presence until that moment.

Sharing a look with her husband, Moira’s mother raised to her feet to meet the teacher face to face. “And who are you, gentleman, to speak with such informality to us?”

Scoffing and batting on his ash covered clothes, he deemed them with an answer. “Greetings, I am Edwin Odermatt, but you may refer to me as ‘sir’, if you prefer a less... Syllable-intensive workout."

Her parents were taken back by the sudden bolt of sarcasm and disdain directed towards them. “I beg your pardon?! Do you know who you are speaking to?”

“Yes, I know. You both were _incompetent_ enough to not defend your borders from those _Bastion_ units attacks on your own daughter’s high school. Luckily for you and specially her, I was working as one of her teachers and I guaranteed her safety.” Pulling from one of his pockets, he brought forth a small credential. “I was sent among others operatives by the United Nations so we could help protect promising individuals who might offer some help in this crisis that we are facing, or aren’t aware of how alarmed the world is?”

To see her mother and father choke in their own response to that man made Moira aware of something. Something that she never dared to be possible. Something that dawned her in that very precious moment and that would forever change one of her first based beliefs:

Her parents _weren’t deserving_ of her respect. They were _incompetent fools_... An she feared them all this time?

Shocking, to say at least.

“Never mind your excuses. I can stand no more of this joke of a nation, and neither can you daughter. I will write a formal complaint over the United Nations and demand that she should be brought to a safer place, so her education and well being is not jeopardized by the likes of you. It’s a _waste of her talents_ and resources for her being forced to be in this situation.”

“You can’t do that!” Her mother hissed. “You don’t have the authority to make such demands!”

Another sarcastic laugh. “Oh, _but I have_ , general. I am part of the projected task force named 'Overwatch', and as I already had said, I was put here among other agents so we could insure the safety of those who might help us to not be annihilate by those tin cans. So I pretty much can antagonize you all I want and frankly, you are powerless to stop me.”

Her father tried to grab Mr. Odermatt by his vest, but he expertly avoided him without sparing a glance. “You goddamn piece of filth!”

“ _You_ , can send your complains to the United Nations for all I care. Right now, Miss O’Deorain, I _suggest_ you pack your belongings and direct yourself to the Switzerland embassy as soon as you can. In a couple of days I will ensure your transportation and boarding school arrangements for you to properly establish in a decent country, and not end up dead like those fools.”

Moira saw her teacher turn around, put both of his hands on his pants pockets and walk away. “Good evening, _simians_.”

She was impressed. She observed her teacher silhouette fade away in the far corner of the street until it wasn’t seen anymore.

She need to know how to be as good as him. If she had any saying on this, and she feels for the first time in her life that she have... She _will_ be like him.

Her parents don’t have any choice.

\---

It was as she expected.

She remember far too well how irritated and angry her parents were when she demanded to go to the Switzerland embassy. They claimed all kind of things in regards of her teacher. They accused him to have ill intentions in bringing her into the UN care, claiming him to be a sick individual for the sole reason that he wasn't born as a male, calling him a sinner for going against 'what God intended'.

_‘No one even cared or even noticed this about him, not unless you have the access to this kind of personal information given by annoying government fools... Much like those idiots, who abuse power for their own interests.’_

And all that because he refused to cover in fear of their wrath.

It was solved after a very boring but also eerie creepy set of circumstances.

Since their parents kept their focus on this matter and not on more pressing concerns, they were caught by another of the _Omnics_ seemly infinite attacks when they least expected. In the evening of almost a month later since the destruction of her school, she managed to break one of the basements strongest locks that kept her from reaching for her freedom, long ago being moved from her old bedroom and unceremoniously thrown in the basement so their parents could keep her better caged. After she broke them, she used all of her strength of her thin body to bash the doors open enough so she could escape through the opening.

As she runned across the street with her backpack full to the brim with her notes, clothes, notebook and tablet, she was almost caught in a explosion happening just behind what was her house moments ago.

The _Omnics_ Airships were bombarding the street.

She remembered her teacher advice from the past.

_‘Do not run in a straight line. Run from side to side, avoiding to be the target of those aerial units. Go to the city hall... No, go to the Switzerland embassy.’_

Her parents were in their room when the house was attacked. They are probably dead.

_‘But what if they lived?’_

In her deepest and most resentful part of her mind, Moira felt pure shame when she wished them to be gone.

When she finally arrived at the embassy, she was surprised to find a number of armed agents with strange battle suits, so tall and strong, wearing armors that made them look almost like those exaggerated knight sets that she kept in her drawing notes. They were barking orders in German, and luckily for her, it was a language that she learned across her lonely time in the school library.

They were shouting names from what seemed to be a list, she recognized when her teacher 'Edwin' name was shout and that promptly made her gather the courage to approach the tall man. He gave her a stare and she shyly tried to speak in german.

“Hello! I’m Moira O’Deorain and I was supposed to be into Mr. Odermatt care?” She asked carefully. “I know it’s a bad time, but could you please help me?”

The tall man seemed to curse under his breath and pointed to the back of a crowded hallway. “I just checked his name from our list. He is in the back. However, If I were you, I would hasten my pace. They are demanding his presence in the conference room.”

Muttering an small ‘thank you’ to the armored man, she almost runned inside the very crowded hallway until she saw her teacher. “Mr. Odermatt!”

The man looked somehow relieved to see her and promptly walked towards her. “I just received the news about you house. I feared the worst!”

“They almost had me, but I got out moments before the bombs hit us!”

“Oh, I see...” He took a deep breath and inquired, a bit of worry going into his voice. “So, did your parents survive? Do I need to show to them more obvious facts that clearly state how dangerous is for you to stay here, until those fools change their priorities?”

Taking a deep breath of her own, Moira answered back tiredly. “No... The bombardment... They are dead...”

Seeing her teacher speechless wasn’t her intent when she relied this information, but even more unexpected was his hug and genuinely sorrowful words. “I’m sorry my dear. I wish there was something I could do. They didn't need to die.”

“There is something you could do.” She stared him deeply into his eyes. “Adopt me. Bring me to Switzerland with you, so I can make sure that this kind of thing will never happen to anyone else.”

With those words, Moira saw into her teacher's turned into her caretaker eyes for the first time, how important she could be.

He gave her a kind smile, speaking with sorrowful words. “You don’t deserve to be surrounded by ignorant fear ridden fools. I will bring you to the best that we have in my country. You will have access to all of that precious knowledge. You will discover new things that we could not even possible imagine. You will become something greater!”

“And with this knowledge... What new world could we build”. She answered him back. A proud smile finally appearing in both of their faces.


	2. Echoes from a lost memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira is faced with several life changing choices that would mold her into who she will become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First, I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter an who is liking the story so far, it gives me so much motivation to deliver another chapter as quick as I can, so we can all move the story along. I might add later some artwork, but it's too tiresome for me to draw and also write a new chapter without damaging one or another. So, does anyone recomend a nice Moicy artist who might be open to accept some commissions?
> 
> Anyways, I will warn again: this story will deal with a lot of complicated matters, religion fanaticism, prejudice, bigotry, sexism, violence, torture... As I said before, I will warn at the tags for each chapter and at the chapter notes, but keep that in mind, ok?
> 
> This chapter will have some talks of religion fanaticism(or as I would call:hypocrisy) general bigotry and gender roles.  
> There is some things I will add at the end notes. For now, enjoy the chapter!

The capital city of Bern was a somewhat unexpected and also a welcome reprieve from what she was used to in Ireland.

Those half timbered, sandstone covered walls were already quite a sigh on their own, keeping her attention for far too long, but nothing made her as perplexed as her new residence appearance.

A tiny fortress. A _beautiful_ , tiny _fortress_ with ten rooms, more akin to a small _castle_ than anything else.  
.  
_‘Lord all mighty, how many euros did Edwin expend when he ordered the construction of this mansion? What if I break something? I don’t know what to do...’_

Moira stared at those stone walls with utter fascination. “Is this really my life?”

“Well, yes, it is Moira.” Edwin spoke with a bored tone, startling the girl by his suddenness. “Ah, I didn’t mean to startle you, young lady. I tend to forget that I’m no longer alone in this little cage of mine.”

“Cage? Whatever you mean by that, sir?” Moira asked curiously.

Edwin was awfully vague when they were doing the formal procedures required at the _Federal Palace_. They even stayed there for almost three days before they were finally cleared to go. She thought that the reason he was reticent over their living arrangements was due to the fact that he just adopted a foreign teenager, and perhaps lived in a inadequate space, but now that she had seen how he usually lived, she cannot understand why would he keep this information to himself.

“Oh, right. You don’t know. My bad, dear girl.” He seemed to be lost in thought. “This house have a lot of bad memories impressed in its walls. Specially concerning quite a few triggering moments of my life.”

“Is that the reason why you haven’t told me about it?” Seeing that fearless man so downtrodden was unsettling. “Is... Is related to your parents? This was their home, right?”

He stared at her for a moment before answering. “Correct, but you are evading the proper question.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Moira side looked, trying to avoid to look into her caretaker’s eyes, feeling guilty.

“Please, don’t act like that. I’m not one of your parents, so you don’t need to lie to me.” He answered her kindly. “...When I was your age, thirteen, my parents were murdered by thieves who wanted us out of this property, so they could use it as a front for of some kind of crime cartel. I escaped and testified in court against those murderers, they were imprisoned and I had trouble living here for quite some time.”

He gave a contemplating stare. “So, the question that you should be asking is: how many bad memories can a castle of nightmares hold before being deemed too painful to exist?”

Moira was speechless. Edwin took the moment to gently pat her head, in a very teacher-like way, as if he were presenting her with a lesson.

“Let me give you an advice: Don’t ask yourself the questions that simpletons would ask of you, ask yourself the questions that _nobody_ did. Then you will find precious answers that were hidden under lock and key, and a nest of new knowledge shall be available for your taking.”

He picked up his bags and pointed to the first set of stairs. “Your room is one floor up, my own is on the third floor. The kitchen is around here, if my memory of this place is not that wrecked since the last two years that I was here. After you got settled, I will order some food and we can walk around town to acquire new things for your room. Would you mind if I order a pizza?”

“Uh, no, that’s no problem.” Moira shook off the sudden change of conversation topics, still trying to process all that information. “Can... Can I get some anchovies in mine? I always loved those...”

“Roger that, young lady!” He gave her a small laugh, holding an vintage looking telephone from the early 20th century to his ear and proceeding to dial the number. “I’m glad you did not ask me to order something with bacon, I would not be able to get the smell off the kitchen for a day, if my memory is not mistaken.”

Picking her curiosity, Moira felt compelled to ask. “You don’t like bacon? That’s unexpected.”

He took a moment to answer her, since he was settling their order. After he ended the call to the restaurant, he turned to her. “I can see that. I am technically a Jew, so I shouldn’t eat non _kosher_ food, but frankly, I do like to mess my dietary restrictions a little, so, while I’m not too picky with it, I never enjoyed pig derived foods.”

“Oh, I had no idea. You have to tell me about it someday.” She excitedly asked. Noticing a small smile in her caretaker’s face, she was overcome with embarrassment. She never was so forward when she talked with her late parents. “If you are comfortable with it, that is.”

He approached her again and gave her another delicate pat on her head. “All right. Take a seat while we wait for the food to arrive.”

\---

After two weeks of getting used to her new surroundings, new city, new architectural sights, language(and all those different variations of common German), and a _very_ tiresome acquirement of supplies for her new room, she found herself being dragged to a hair saloon, and after that, a clothing store.

Why? Because as perplexing as all those series of events are turning up to be, none is more hard to deal with than the freely way that Edwin and her could talk about any subject without being afraid of being mistreated, even if they had their own set of specif themes that they tried to avoid.

Which brought her to what happened in the last couple of hours.

They just had bought her a new desk chair that wasn’t falling off in pieces due the neglect of keeping it well maintained(which Edwin apologized profusely), when a tad bit of a conversation had come up.

And now, they are here, in the hair dresser. _Talking_. Talking about that _very_ uncomfortable topic.

“Are... Are you sure that is ok?” She asked shyly. “I won’t offend no one?”

“For the last time, my dear, no one will be offended.” Edwin said with some exasperation. “Well, except that guy over there, but who is him to judge you?”

The hair dresser scoffed in annoyance, taking offense. “You would be like me as well, _M_ _onsieur_ , if you were patiently waiting for your client to make up her mind.”

Moira flinched at the chair she was seated, shivering slightly, making Edwin sneer towards the french man in retaliation. “Watch your tone, Maurice, or I will punch you so hard that you husband won’t recognize you.”

“Ok, don’t be so moody, _mon amie_. I just had a very busy day, and I’m not used to wait so much for a client to decide whether they want their hair cut or not.”

“I’m sorry...” Moira started to speak. Seeing the encouraging smile that Edwin was giving her, she just spilled her thoughts. “My parents never allowed me to cut my hair short, they kept saying that it wasn’t a feminine thing to do, so they forbade me, just like they did with my clothing.”

Now, both of the men were annoyed and clearly scoffing. Edwin massaged his temples. “Do you realize how much of a _hypocrite_ your mother was? She was a general. She used those so called ‘male clothes’, had to keep her hair short, not to mention the fact that she took a lot of lives in her career. It’s perplexing that she actually thought that this was fair to you.”

“Mother and father kept saying that God would be displeased with my behavior if I did” She shrugged, staring at the floor. “It’s not like I had any saying in what happened to me. They never let me do anything.”

“Moira, they aren’t here anymore, they can’t hurt you or control you. You are free to express yourself without their meddling.”

Moira could see how much effort Edwin was making in not insulting her deceased parents in front of her, even if somethings were simply unavoidable.

_‘I wish they were more like you, Edwin. I would be ever so happy... Why they were so mean to me?’_

“Moira? Are you listening?” Edwin tried to get her attention. “If you aren’t comfortable, that's fine, but know that you don’t need to hide who you are from me. I’m not like them.”

Taking a deep breath, Moira decided took a leap of faith. “Cut my hair short them, I never liked it long as it is. Too troublesome to deal with and I don’t like how it makes me look so fragile.”

Giving her a short encouraging hug, Edwin said. “Then let’s do something about it. It’s time to let those shadows go and embrace your true self. Maurice, if you will?”

“ _Oui, je le ferai Monsieur_ Odermatt. I will be delighted to help, now that I know the story behind it. Let’s go, _mademoiselle_ , _si vous plait_.

The hair dresser proceeded to cut large chunks of Moira’s auburn hair. For each moment that the scissors made it’s cutting motion, she felt a huge weight being lifted from her soul. She looked again at the floor, seeing what was her air being promptly discarded, smiling like a little child, the feeling of being free from a perceived responsibility that she never asked.

Maurice showed her some of the fashion magazines that he had available for her perusing, so she could decide what kind of hair style she would like it best. After taking a thoroughly look, she stared at a old picture from a very beautiful lady with the most incredible looking hair she ever saw in her life.

“Who is that woman?” She inquired curiously.

“Oh, that’s _Evan Rachel Wood_. She was a model from some decades back. _Gorgeous_ , isn’t she?” Maurice spoke with a shine in his eyes. “Oh dear, I always _wished_ to give her hairstyle to one of my female clients, but most of them overlook those old magazines and I never got the opportunity. Would you like this hair? I’m not pressuring you or anything, right?”

“No, you aren’t, sir.” She could not take her eyes of the picture, too fascinated with the idea that she could also embody some of that woman’s charisma with a change of looks. “I would like this one, please.”

“All right, then, let’s get to it!” Maurice started to style her hair.

After it was done, she looked at herself at the mirror.

She looked so different. No, she felt so different from before. She wondered if cutting your hair was always this exhilarating experience, if by each lock of hair removed she was also removing a unseeing weight from her conscience.

She touched her new hair style with a a huge grin on her face, eyes shining with childlike glee. “I look so beautiful! Thank you, Mr. Maurice!”

She walked fast towards him and shook his hands. He seemed to be feeling a little embarrassed with her actions, but gave her a smile. “Glad to help you, _ma petite_ , if you need to cut it again, just come to me and I will do it right away,”

\---

They had payed for Maurice services and now they were buying a new change of clothes for her. Moira apologized for making Edwin spend so much in her behalf, but as always, he shrugged and kept saying that he had a well paying job, and that it was his responsibility as her guardian to see her well cared for.

 _‘He is amazing. I wish I was more like him. I want to be.’_ She thought with a clear admiration in her eyes.

She walked away from the store with lots of pants, shirts, jackets, gloves, boots, and a couple of elegant ties. Even her undergarments were bought taking her comfort in consideration rather the absurd necessity to follow a established beauty standard.

She felt... _New_. Like, she could start to _really_ be herself.

When they returned to Edwin’s house, he helped her in bringing all the shopping bags to her room. They settled them in her now huge king sized bed with a happy sight. She jumped over her bed in happiness, forgetting for a moment that her caretaker still was in the room.

After he coughed and gave her a knowing smile, he walked away towards the room’s entrance. When he was about to leave, he gave a profound stare. “Moira, remember: baby steps. Enjoy the changes, but don’t feel like you have to change yourself to please anyone. Change yourself for your own happiness.”

She opened her mouth to give him her thanks, but she was so impressed by him that she was left speechless. He took the opportunity to talk again. “I will prepare the dinner, would you like to try some kosher dishes? I know how to prepare a magnificent _braised stuffed veal breast with porcini mushrooms_ , but I have also had bought a delightful _Babka Cake_ from my favorite Israeli _kosher_ bakery for you to try.”

Giving him her best smile, she eagerly answered. “I would love to!”

In that moment, Moira felt for the first time that she was where she needed to be, with a family that cared for her. She felt starting to become her own self. Maybe, this is what a place like _home_ is really meant to be.

\---

After two more weeks, it had come the day that she was dreading.

It was the day she would join her new school. Most specifically, an all girls private school. Her fear of her peers reaction towards her brought her a recollection of very bad memories.

“Moira, do you need me to come with you? I can have a talk with the teachers again if you are uncomfortable.” Edwin gently asked.

_‘He is so worried about me.’_

For some strange reason, Moira felt a spark of anger at her own hesitance, at the fact that she was worrying her kind caretaker over a simple inconsequential fear.

_‘I won’t truly get stronger like him if I keep hiding behind his protection, specially when I can deal with this. I won’t get him worried. I will overcome all the challenges those who threaten my well being might throw at my way! I won’t let them win!’_

“No, there is no need, sir. I can deal with those fools.” She said resolutely.

“Ah, my dear. Be careful when you give those imbeciles any insult, specially swears. Is unbecoming for us to lower ourselves to their level.”

Moira frowned at his words. “Why should I? Is it because I’m a girl, so I can’t say any slurs to those who might insult me?”

“This is hardly a ‘female or male’ matter, Moira.” He scoffed at her accusation. "I would be offended at those words if I didn’t knew how badly those around you tried to brainwash you with those kind of nonsense.”

She felt confused. “If I am wrong, then, why?”

“It’s actually a very simple matter, young lady: _We are better than them_. When we lower ourselves to their same foul language and profanities, we are just reducing our intelligence, our potential, our value as thinkers and as rational human beings, into a pathetic representation of their own limited mind.” He smiled a triumphant grin, proud and strong in his conviction. “They are _nothing_ more than drooling mongrels, chimps who barely know anything beyond what they are doing at this very moment and are doomed to be as _irrelevant_ in their contributions to humanity as they will sure be after their deaths.”

She gasped. He was right, how come she never arrived to that line of thought?

_‘God all mighty, what kind of world had I lived in? He is so right! I can’t allow those primitives simpletons to take any kind of advantage over me and damage my growth more than they already did all through their pathetic existence!’_

“Do you understand now? I don’t want you to be like them, but I cannot nor I will get in your way if you decided otherwise. I will still take care of you, because you are far more incredible than you think yourself to be.”

With her eyes almost shining with admiration, she answered him. “I understand. Thank you for explaining to me, and I think you have quite a lot of merits in your hypothesis.”

He smiled at her again. A proud smile, a kind smile. One that she wanted to be deserving.

She took a deep breath, and opened the car’s door, walking away from her wish to stay protected inside the car and away from prying eyes.

Each step brought her a momentum of courage, which she used to walk with her body ever straighter, showcasing her height without curving into her own self, like she used to do in Ireland.

As she approached the private school gates, she made a very important decision, one that would forever change how she perceive the world: She won’t let those _inferior_ than her have any say over how she should live her life or at any choice she would make. They would pay _dearly_ if they dared to interfere with her destiny.

\---

“Since nobody have the balls to ask you, freak, I will: Aren’t you in the wrong school?”

Moira raised her head nonchalantly towards the group of girls who interrupted her reading. She recognized some of them as her new classmates, but the girl who was talking, or should she say, shouting, at her seemed to be personally bothered by her presence, while the others seemed annoyed to be even involved in this awkward situation.

“Carlotta, _please stop_. Leave her alone.” One girl tried to pull back the said girl. “She hadn’t done anything to you.”

“Oh shut up, you dike lover” The girl was aggressively shoved towards the other girls, who were astonished with her behavior. “I will do whatever I want to this cunt”

Moira stared at her in silence, waiting.

“You know, the boys school is at a couple of streets down, you know. You should go there since there is no _fucking way_ you aren’t a completely lesbo or a washed up tranny trying to prey over us, real girls.”

The girl, this ‘Carlotta’, spoke as if she was expecting her to give her a specific reaction to her profanities, but she seemed irritated with how calm Moira was being.

Seething at the silence she was given, she tried again. “Are you retarded? Can you get what I’m saying, your pile of shit? Nobody wants you here, so fuck off to your ghetto or whatever place dumb shit heads like you live.”

Foul words. Horrible person. Strangely enough, all those things combined with her choice of slurs and low insults...

...Actually made Moira laugh at her.

Carlotta expression was a mix of confusion and anger. She grabbed her by her neck in an attempt to silence her, screaming in frustration. “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? I WILL CUT YOU UP, YOUR FAGGOT!”

Moira smirked at her words, deciding that now, it was her turn to make this girl regret ever existed. “Oh, I’m just impressed, you are the proof that evolution can actually go in reverse. Well done.”

“WHAT?!” Carlotta, angry expression revealed a barely concealed uneasiness, then, she tried to give her a come back. “Like... The likes of you would know any shit about what is natural, you are a gay homo!”

“Fascinating, you have a Freudian fixation with others sexuality and body parts, in an attempt to prove to others and to yourself that you are somewhat superior and better than them. It shows how much you resent yourself over your inability to adapt to changes and your own repressed thoughts over these matters. Not to mention you lack of knowledge over the grammatical aspects of redundancy.”

The feel of Carlotta attempting to slap her was as rewarding as her quick movement to block the attack, easily pushing her away from her personal space. Carlotta shouted again.“You goddamn bitch! I will fuck you up!”

“You would like that, I’m sure, since you seem to be awfully interested in bringing sexual acts into your discourse, or should I say, in your temper tantrum.” Moira decided to humiliate her ever more. “ But of course, you do have all the right to remain silent since whatever you say will actually be foolish anyway,”

Carlotta was tearing up, her angry tears falling down over her red face, still idiotically trying to get the upper hand. “I can be stupid all I want! You will pay for making the mistake of insulting me!”

“Stupidity is _not_ a right, but since we are talking about mistakes, you should ask your parents about it, since you _clearly_ are one.”

“You... You!” The girl were walking slowly backwards. Furious, humiliated, defeated. “You... I... I...”

Moira gave her a uninterested yawn. “Oh, _do keep talking_ , or trying to remember how to formulate vowels and consonants, I always yawn when I am interested in a boring exchanging of words.”

That was it, the point she was intending to reach.

She smirked in a very satisfied way when the girl cried loudly and run off, probably trying to save up what remained of her dignity by hiding like a coward. Moira turned toward the other girls, who were looking at her in a mixture of fear and respect.

This hesitance, the way they slowly backed away from her, letting her return to her own book she was previously reading, ‘ _The_ _Prince_ ’, written by the ever masterful _Niccolo Machiavelli_. She proceeded to read the page...

_“It is much safer to be feared than loved because ...love is preserved by the link of obligation which, owing to the baseness of men, is broken at every opportunity for their advantage; but fear preserves you by a dread of punishment which never fails.”_

_‘Indeed’_ She thought. _‘I don’t need any of those fools getting in my way, I never did and I never will. They shall fear me, and they shall leave me be, so I can grow wiser, stronger and finally, I will give this world the knowledge it seeks... What it truly needs. Yes...’_

_‘I shall find answers to the mysteries that are destroying our world. I will save everyone and science will reveal the truth to me. Seo é mo thoil!’_

With that in mind, Moira decided to embrace another life changing decision. Little did she knew at the time that hell was full of good intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the beginning of Moira quasi-obsession with the gathering of science, and her own self will, as shown by close parallels with the last chapter(Can you guess which ones? Whoever got them right will win a cyber cookie).  
> I hope you all got to see her becoming as a more of her own persona, and less of a fangirl towards Edwin, even if their mutual respect towards each other is ever present. Also, I must say this: NOTHING is made into this story without a reason, so the presence of OC's or anything in general is more important than you know(well, except the anchovies bit. That's is an inside joke since a lot of people seems to dislike this pizza flavor and demand the person who suggest it to choose something else, and Moira never could have much choice in what she could enjoy). SO, take notes! ^__^
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, the translation! I almost forgot, here:
> 
> Mon amie(French): My friend  
> Oui(French): Yes  
> Je le fera(French)i: I will do it  
> Monsieur(French): Sir  
> Si vous plait(French): Please/If you would please  
> Ma petite(French): Little one  
> Babka(Hebraic) Cake: A very delicious dessert, to those who wish to know more about it, search for it in the google and feast your eyes on this beauty.  
> Seo é mo thoil(Gaelic): This is my will.
> 
> I apologize in behalf of the character "Carlotta" for her using those insults that might be offensive to some people. She is a moron and is bound to be rotten her entire life, as long as she keeps trying be an asshole and don't change her path. Rest be assured that by each bigot that exists in our world, there shall always be good people to fight them.
> 
> Well, please comment if you like and spread the Moicy love all over the fandom!
> 
> PS: Angela might appear in the next chapter or chapter 4. It depends of their length.
> 
> SOON. HEUHEUHEUEHEUHEUEHEUHBRBRBRBRBR
> 
> See you all next time!


	3. Lukewarm Corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very philosophical and strange encounter leaves a young orphaned child with the impact of Moira's musings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and guess what, this is the longest chapter for the moment(almost 20 pages! O__o) and it took a lot of my time so I could post it during this week. I hope you all like it.  
> And, a very special character is going to appear today, they have a lot to learn before coming back to the story(a few chapters, perhaps? I'm undecided at the moment, we shall see XD). Also, This is the most symbolic driven chapter until now, so there are a loooooot of hidden meanings through it, if you take the time to look for them, there is some foreshadowing going on(of course, there always is, I'm a sucker for symbols). Also, there is a lot of philosophy in this chapter(but for those who hadn't noticed before, philosophy will come in high amounts in this story), so get ready. Let me warn you though that there is religion talk going on, so be aware of that.
> 
> More notes at the end, ok?

"So the annoying fool never tried to be in the same place as I, too scared to be reminded of the _epic humiliation_ that she suffered at my words.” Moira finished the retelling the events from her first month attending to her new school. Edwin laughed and served her a cup of earl gray tea. He seemed pleased.

“It’s good to know that you are making those _neanderthals_ swallow their own words, specially since creatures like them are so undeserving of even breathing the same air as we do. At least, the situation isn’t as bad as it was back in the beginning of this century.” He finished saying, slicing a piece of bread and handling it to Moira, who promptly accepted it. “Father used to tell me about how some of his oldest friends were killed on the streets for simply walking around their loved ones, for the mere fact that they might thought them to be anything but straight. Thank god that a lot of countries had given up those nonsensical laws that would kill anyone like me on sight.”

The girl stared at him, somewhat in deep thought. A particular question appeared among her ever present inquiries, and she felt the need to sate her curiosity. “Please, would mind telling me how did you find out that you weren’t a female?”

Edwin seemed to stiffen at her inquiry, and Moira was about to apologize for her unseemly bluntness, but to her surprise and relief, he took a deep breath and motioned for her to be silent. She immediately stopped, waiting for his words, silently thanking God for his merciful piety over her careless approach to a very sensitive subject, specially concerning her caretaker’s feelings on the matter.

His eyes showed so much sadness, his visage was deprived of his usual sarcastic imposing charisma. This made her squirm in her seat in discomfort. “This... This is a terrible memory, but not for the reasons you might think. Allow me to give you an explanation.”

He took a sip from his own tea cup, swallowing the recipient’s liquid and closing his eyes. “I was never satisfied with my own body, when I was growing up, I felt that something was terrible wrong, but I had not imagined exactly what it was. Then, someday, my parents approached me and talked about their suppositions over my sexuality.”

At Moira’s confused expression, he clarified. “They believed that I was a lesbian, a so called ‘butch’ lesbian, which would explain my lack of interest in men, at their presence or company in general, but also my disinterest in being feminine.”

“Oh. So, from what I gather, they were fine with who you are?” She dared to ask him, even if she already had her positive suspicions.

“Correct. You are paying attention to my words, it seems.” He took another sip from his cup. “However, I still didn’t knew at the time that I was a transgender man. The concept still hadn’t crossed my mind, and my parents had died a couple of months after that, so I was pretty much lost about it, always having that unsettling felling of ‘wrongness’ preying over my thoughts, with me being none the wiser, but clearly bothered by it.”

Nodding silently, Moira frowned in deep thought. Her caretaker took the opportunity to continue his recollection. “I only truly knew what was really wrong with me and who I truly was after I met the love of my life.”

“I’m sorry?” Moira asked confusedly. “You were married? Where is your wife? How come I haven’t met her?”

“No, dear girl, I’m not married, even if I was actually engaged to her when it happened.” He gave Moira a bitter, sad smile. “She was beautiful. My first love, my last love. We loved each other so much.”

“...What happened to both of you?” She whispered, a strange feeling of dread crawled uncomfortably over her thoughts, her expression clearly showing how worried she was for him.

He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, unshed tears were present in their surface. “We were in love, but she wasn’t aware of my repressed confusion. She had no clue of what I was hiding from her and from myself.”

Before Moira could make another inquiry, he kept talking. “She was different from me. She was a lesbian, and she felt in love with me when we both thought that I was one as well. However, the truth that was always preying my thoughts one day made itself clear, and I had to accept it as a fact. So I had to embrace myself and to be truthful to who I am, and this also included to be truthful to her.”

Moira gasped. The dread that was hovering over her covered all her heart and she felt genuine sorrow for this man.

“She could not be with me any longer.” He said sorrowfully. “She left me, eventually found a woman who she married and had a little boy, who she named of Ismael.”

She felt angry, the knowledge that this woman just left Edwin alone to suffer by himself made her clench her fists and raise her voice. “She abandoned you just like that? And had the _gall_ to say that she loved you?”

To her own surprise, Edwin snarled at her, his face contorted in a barely concealed fury. “Don't you _dare_ to argue with me about this, Moira! She had no choice but to be truthful to her own heart, to herself, just like I could not avoid becoming who I truly am for the sake of no one.”

Seeing how she was looking at him with such a shocked expression on her face, her caretaker tried to control himself. “I beg your forgiveness over my outburst, my dear. It’s a very emotional matter to me and I do not like to hear anyone, not even yourself, to misjudge her based on our decisions. We loved each other dearly, and while life has taken both of us to different paths, she will never stop being my one true love, and I will always have had a piece of her heart.”

Moira felt a mix of emotions. One one hand, she wanted to get angry at that woman who inflicted so much pain to her new family, but on the other hand, she also could not deny Edwin’s words of wisdom. She knew that he was right, but she still felt a undeniably sorrow over his pain.

_‘I just want him to be happy. He is a good man, he should not be so miserable.’_

“Do you still talk to her? Is her new family OK with this?” Moira whispered.

Edwin shook, now, his restrained tears slowly fell down his face. “She is dead. My kind and beautiful Diana is dead. One of those disgusting Bastion units killed her while she was attempting to save some civilians from their attacks. I was so miserable for almost seven years, when I took the opportunity to accept the overseeing job at Ireland, so I could escape my emotional pain.”

“So that’s how you had ended up in Dublin...” Raising both of her eyebrows, Moira gently held Edwin hands. “And what about her widowed wife and their kid?”

Her caretaker exhaled again, his expression slightly lost. “She mourned her wife’s passing for an entire year, but since she wasn’t a lesbian like Diana, she eventually met a man who she felt in love with and had a daughter, from what I heard.”

“You haven’t maintained any contact with them, Edwin?”

“No, I haven’t. It’s not that I don’t care, it’s just too painful to be reminded that she is gone, but I do talk with Ismael from time to time.” He finished his tea, eyeing her with resolution. “While life had it’s cruel moments to me, it also brought me happiness. If all of that had not happened, I would never met you, and you still be your parent’s prisoner, or dead by the constant _Omnics_ attacks over your country.”

He raised from his chair and walked around the kitchen table, resting one hand over Moira’s right shoulder. “Sometimes, we need to lose something very dear to us to acquire another one. I lost my love, but I got you, my family.”

At Edwin’s words, Moira felt herself being filled by a comforting sense of joyful glee. The knowledge that there was someone who truly deemed her as important in their life as she deemed them, was something that made her feel needed like her previous so called ‘family’ hadn’t.

“You’re family to me as well, Edwin.” She raised from the chair and hugged him affectionately. He hugged her back, both of them clearly unused to show this level of gentleness, but doing their best to convey to each other how much they both were needed to their own sanity. “Thanks for confiding in me. I feel that I can understand you better.”

Edwin sighed in relief. He gave her a kiss over her short red hair and released her. “ See? Not everything that is painful is without their merits, dear lady. Now, if you excuse me, I do have some UN matters to attend to.

He turned his back to her and proceeded to leave the kitchen, intending to go straight forward to his office at the third floor, but Moira still had one more question for the moment that she felt the need to be sated. “Edwin, how is the projected task force is going? That ‘Overwatch’ thing?”

“Not too well, unfortunately.” He turned his head slightly in her direction, eyeing her back. “There is some inner fighting going on over the countries involved. I mean, the United States is trying to use one of their ‘ _Soldier Enhancement_ ’ guinea pigs as their sole reason on why one of they should become the leaders of the official task force. Germany, Austria and some members of the Switzerland government are also demanding the leadership to be given to them, by claiming the ‘ _Crusaders_ ’ and most specifically, their leader, Sir Balderich von Adler, is more suited to the commanding position since he is quite charismatic and well know for his very successful victories against those unfeeling machines, not to mention his imposing figure who strike fear and respect over his opponents.”

Giving him a slight laugh, Moira rested her chin over the palm of her hand. “I take it that you rather have Balderich as the appointed leader?”

“Well, yes. It’s not like we actually have a better option, and he is effective in what he is tasked to accomplish. Right now, he is in Berlin, but as soon as he is back, I’m pretty sure he will be the chosen leader of the Overwatch task force, since he is the most popular.” He laughed. “Or we can all revert our evolutionary thoughts and do it like China attempted to do, when they also demanded the leadership of the task force...”

“That’s interesting, what exactly they have that could be effective against those war machines?” She asked very curiously, her interest on the matter only growing exponentially by the quickly increasing mirth in Edwin’s words and sarcasm.

As if he was holding the answer for a very amusing joke, her caretaker snickered. “Oh, Moira, you have _no idea_ what kind of _stupidity_ that we are dealing with here. Get this: They actually used as an _serious argument_ in favor of their leadership their new project on the moon...”

Edwin took a moment to breath deeply in preparation and to also extend Moira’s increasing interest. “...Which is the use of _Space Gorillas_ as their weapon.”

“Wait, _what_?” Moira face was a mix of confusion, assuming that she might had been mistaken. “You can’t possibly be serious... This level of absurdity _cannot_ exist.”

Now, her caretaker was giggling loudly, his deep laugh making her accept that the Chinese were really being serious over their nonsensical suggestion. “And when we all laughed at their delegates faces, they got so embarrassed that they left the premises as fast as their legs allowed. Today, I got the news that they are really building on the moon that poor excuse of a project, and are already selecting some genetically engineered animals to be transported to their soon to be space facility.”

Moira scoffed and laughed as loud as Edwin did. “Dear lord, what will be their next suggestion? A _jet pack cat_?”

“Don’t let any of them hear you saying this, or they might consider it!”

\---

Five years after Moira left Ireland, she had become completely used to the city of Bern and even got the opportunity to visit all over the country, including Zurich on many occasions. She managed to graduate her high school when she was actually fourteen, with her knowledge surpassing even all of her classmates and teachers alike, thus being the reason she was able to skip some school years and follow her older peers.

She received a lot of colleges recommendations from quite a number of well known international universities, but she decided to remain in Switzerland, and moved away to the city of Zurich, so she could join the most promising university of the country: the _University of Zurich_. She made this decision despite Edwin’s own protests about it, claiming that the _Swiss Federal Institute of Technology_ was more likely to give her the proper education in her chosen area of work: _Genetics_ , _Biomedicine_ , _Pharmacotherapy_ and general application to the _genetic enhancement_ program.

_‘He accepted my decision, in the end. That’s is one of his most endearing qualities: his respect over my personal opinions, even when we disagree on something’_

To achieve those objectives in her formation, she joined the medical school and managed to acquire her graduation when she reached the age of eighteen years old, which was just three months ago.

So, while she was a graduate in that area, her real interest was in actually acquiring more knowledge about the human physiology and to be able to elaborate experiments based on the scientific aspect of it rather than the usual medical practices.

With her very impressive resume, she ended up accepting a promising offer of a full scholarship related to the enhancement of the human DNA, which would push her to make new discoveries and allow her to further produce bioengineering methods to increase the human potential at a cellular level.

She gathered that, if her ever evolving pace is kept, she might just find out the right methods to allow humankind to finally become the masters over their own nature. Maybe even finding out methods to prevent the emergence of diseases.

 _‘Is immortality really at humanity’s reach? Oh, how I long to finally find solutions to improve our existence...’_ Moira fervently thought about nothing, but the pure desire to see the human race reach a new pedestal of it’s evolution, the echoes of her old childhood promise innocently fueling her wish to become a hero. ‘ _To finally be able to save this world from it’s madness, from it’s weakness, from it’s unending flaws... We can have a new Garden of Eden, our new paradise, with no sorrow, no pain... Only infinite possibilities of real growth at our sights! Then, no one else will ever suffer again! I will be capable of saving everyone... Then, there shall be no need to fear the ever present attacks of those corrupted Omnics nor to keep financing war institutions like the Overwatch.’_

The recently made Overwatch task force was turned into a official defense program by the United Nations in the past month, but to everyone’s shock and disappointment, the general Balderich von Adler perished on the recent and now famous battle of _Eichenwalde_ , so they had to send a substitute for him that was seen to be just as strong as he was, but unfortunately, the replacement ‘ _Crusader_ ’ lacked his commanding quality and effectiveness, so; to the United States of America endlessly glee, one of their ‘ _Soldier_ _Enhancement_ ’ operatives ended up as the task force leadership; which made Edwin to sarcastically question the delegates judgment over the matter.

To be sure that the chosen task force members would be able to work with people from different countries and backgrounds as them, a probation time of six months were asked, so they would be able to perform several small fighting operations against the rebelled _Omnics_ , which allowed them to be able to fight as one and to acquire a better grasp over their very elusive and ever changing fighting capabilities.

And all of this reminded her of the reason why she was here, in this building.

Edwin was in Liechtenstein, dealing with a sudden _Omnic_ attack to their small nation when he was called back to Switzerland. She received his distressed call when her scholarship classes for the day were over, asking her to meet up with him, and now, she was patiently waiting for him to come out of one of the appointed Federal Palace’s commander’s rooms so he could explain to her what had happened.

_‘I had to take the hover train from Zurich to come to Bern as fast as I could, but it has been at least two hours since I arrived and he is still in the commanding officer’s room. Whatever it is, it’s surely a very serious matter... I just hope he is all right.’_

As if he was reading her mind, Edwin opened the imposing double doors from the primary _commander’s room_ and walked straight at her. His expression was clearly disturbed and he seemed to be holding himself back. “Moira, I’m sorry for making you wait and worry, but I must leave at once.”

Frowning in confusion, Moira held him by his arms. “Wait! Where are you going? What happened?”

“I need to be at somewhere else, but rest assured, I will tell you everything as soon as I go back home. I need to deal with this alone...” He looked her deeply in her eyes, his voice trembling. “ _Please_.”

Moira awkwardly released her hold on his arms. “Very well, but please tell me everything as soon as you are able to.”

He gave her a quick hug to her now even taller frame, and Moira spared a quick thought about how her last grown spurt had made her taller than him. “I will, my dear, I will. For now, accept this money and go buy yourself a nice lunch. Take this opportunity to have a walk around the town, while I will see to other matters, all right?”

He gave her four notes of 200€, without any care for their value, obviously too distracted to bother. Before Moira could chase him to give some of those notes back, he had practically run off the building, leaving her alone and perplexed by his strange behavior.

 _‘Hm. I guess I will enjoy my alone time for the moment, is not like I can do anything for him right now.'_ She resigned he thoughts. _‘I will take this time to walk around the town as he said... Maybe I can go to do some relaxing at the Rosengarten park?’_

After deciding to go to the park, she called a hover taxi cab, and it proceeded to go towards the _Ostermundigenstrasse_ street, most specifically, to the most famous park in the city, already imagining how relaxed she would be at the reading garden, not to mention that there also was a wonderful restaurant in it’s vicinity.

Maybe, while she was reading her new favorite book there, she would discover something new...

\---

Moira was about to read the next paragraph of her chosen romance book, when she noticed a faint muffled sound coming from the trees.

_‘What is this? Is someone over there?’_

She raised her eyes from the book and looked around herself. She was sitting close to a very beautiful group of rosebuds in the almost endlessly quantity of flowers and other fascinating sets of floral life that the park usually have at their visitors disposition.

_‘The voice... It seems like a child is trying not to cry? But why...’_

The park could become easily crowded with tourists and city denizens alike, however, it seemed to be strangely empty, with the exception of a few restaurant waitresses, security officers and the occasional wanderer. Her attention wasn’t focused on that unusual lack of activity of the common park dwellers, but now that she noticed how quiet it was, she felt an increasing sense of uneasiness.

_‘This park is generally a very family and child friendly place, but I hadn’t see not a single one of them. It’s uncomfortable to say at least and dreadful at the worst.’_

Moira closed her book and raised from the park bench, deciding to look for the source of the crying. After a few moments, she managed to go further into the deepest part of the park, trying to chase the fading sounds of the child's crying.

When she arrived close to the bust of _Jeremias Gotthelf_ , she saw the elusive child.

It was a young blond girl with fair skin, she seemed to be around six or seven years of age, and was bawling as quiet as she could with her upper back pressed against the statue’s pedestal column.

Looking at that innocent child made Moira feel a horrible feeling of hopeless, repressed memories from her time in Ireland, when her father and mother would scold her and lock her up in their old house dark basement, letting her enter in a completely state of despair before deeming her properly punished enough to return to her own room.

_‘Or to that miserable cage from my nightmares’_

She decided that she would try to make the girl feel better. She would talk to her.

Knelling on the floor, she gently whispered to her. “Hush, young child, why are you crying?”

The girl raised her tear stained face and stared at her. She had the most blueish eyes she had ever saw in her life, even if her eyeballs were awfully red due to her emotional pain. She sniffled and spoke with a hoarse voice. “I’m all alone. I’m afraid. I’m sad.”

“Little one, where are your parent’s? They are probably worried about you, you should go find them.”

At her words, the girl proceeded to cry harder than before, no longer trying to hold her tears. “I can’t go to my mama or to my papa. I can’t ever be with them again. I’m all alone now! I’m so scared.’

Moira felt her heart become torn to shreds, and she understood the reason why the child’s parents are so unreachable to the girl.

_‘She can’t be with them because they are dead.’_

She wasn’t a people’s person. She always knew that and as she aged, she had come to accept it as a necessary sacrifice. She had given up this quality so she could become ever wiser and productive to her work success. While before she made an effort to blend in and to become more lovable to others, nowadays she simply ignored those irrelevant matters, since she knew by experience that no matter what she did, they would still avoid her, and in turn, she would only grown depressed by it.

However, she now regretted her lack of this particular set of skills, after all, they could be a useful tool to her own life, for it would allow her to help this poor child to stay calm, and not suffer like she did.

_‘God, what should I do? I can’t possibly just leave her like that! I need to think something, anything to take her mind off this pain she is feeling.’_

Even if she was feeling unsure about it, Moira tried her best. “I know what you are feeling. My... _Parents_... Are dead as well.”

The child stared at her. “...It... The bad robots took them away?”

_‘So the Omnics killed them... Interesting’_

“The controlled _Omnics_ killed them, yes. However, you should not think of them as simple ‘bad robots’, they are more like a collateral group of victims than you would know.”

“But... But they killed my family! They killed _your_ family! How can they _not_ be bad?” She asked with a slight desperation on her voice. “Mama and papa were saving people, they were heroes but the robots killed them. Why had them took my mama and papa away from me? They didn’t deserve to die...”

Moira was lost in thought for a moment. “My parents deserved to die, you know. They were from the army, they were supposed to ‘protect’ the people who were in need, but they weren’t interested in nothing but themselves, nothing but what they thought as the ‘right path’ in everyone's life, and those who didn’t agree... They left to die.”

The girl was shocked, her eyes seemed to grown big as saucers, and she she seemed to be trying to process all those words as best as she seemed able. “Mama and papa were from the army too... But they weren’t bad, were they?”

“Hm. My parents used to be violent to me, they would hit me every time they thought I was being ‘difficult’ or thinking what ‘I shouldn't’, and always would act harsh if I was lacking any quality they wished for me to have.” Moira frowned, and let her stare harden slightly, allowing her ever present curiosity leak into her next words. “Were your parent’s like that?”

Shaking her head from one side to the other, the girl held Moira’s arms, as if she were trying to clarify something to the older woman. “N-no! Mama and papa weren’t like that to me! They loved me so much, they loved everyone so much! They never hurt me and were always so good to me...”

Moira felt a strange feeling, which she recognize as a slight envy towards that girl who had what she always wished for, but as soon as she detected the selfish feeling, she crushed it in shame.

_‘My so called parents were horrible, but this child and her deceased family weren’t the ones responsible for my misery. How disgusting of me.’_

Her thoughts of shameful anger towards herself were interrupted by the sudden feeling of being hugged by the girl. She looked down in surprise at her. The girl hugged her even tighter with her tiny small frame and with a voice soft as an angel, she whispered to her. “I’m sorry your dad and your mom were bad people. Don’t be sad.”

She felt perplexed over those words that were so sincere and so quick to reach her, and she was even more shocked when she noticed that her own eyes were watering, tears falling down across her face.

What kind of unseemly power does this child have to make her cry so easily like that? How come a stranger like her be dignified by such a display of kindness?

And then, Moira understood her actions.

_‘It’s the despair of being so lost, it’s the empty sensation of being unwanted, it’s the suffocating feeling of being completely and utter alone in a world that wishes to harm you and despise any kind of innocence.’_

She hugged the child back, whispering. “Thank you. You are a gentle soul.”

They were locked in their embrace for a few more moments, when Moira recomposed herself and backed away. “Tell me about your parents. Tell me about your pain, and I will reveal my own. Then maybe, we both will be able to heal.”

The girl nodded, and hugged herself. “Mama and papa were doctors, they wanted to help people everywhere in the world, so no one would get hurt by the robots... But the robots got them before they could leave the place on the big ship, and...” The child trailed off. Unsure of her words;

“Go on. You can say it.” The older woman said. The words were directed to the girl, and even perhaps, to herself.

“...And they were shot from head to toe, the robots burned them until they become just like ashes. Mama and papa didn’t even fight them. They died hugging each other... They brought their coffins today... I could not stay there, it hurt so much... And I run away from the synagogue.” She finally said, looking down to her own dirt stained shoes.

_‘She is Jewish... Wait! This means that the cremation of her parents is a terrible situation...’_

Remembering what Edwin had her taught about his religions traditions, she tried to comfort the distressed child. “It _wasn’t_ their fault. They haven’t broke any of the _Halachah_ laws. Their soul is saved, for it wasn’t their choice to be cremated, and if they actually had chosen this as their preferred burial method, please heed my words told by ' _G-d_ ': ‘From dust we had come and to dust shall we return’. So, they returned to the source, to the light of the world.”

“You know about the _Halachah_? Are you a Jew like me?” The girl seemed to be hoping to hear a positive answer, but sadly for her, it wasn’t one that she could give.

_‘I truly wanted to give you the answer that you wanted. I wish I was one of you and not a shiksa... Another non-Jew.’_

“No, little girl. I’m not a Jew, but my caretaker... I mean, the man who adopted me and took care of me when my parent’s passed away, is one of you. He taught me about what it meant to be a Jew and a lot of your practices. While I might not be one of you, I have a immense respect and love for your religion. I’m just a _shiksa_ like any other.”

_‘While Edwin never used those words to refer to me, or even anyone else, their meaning is clear, and I cannot ignore them... It’s a harsh truth, one that stare through those vowels, mocking me endlessly.’_

The girl nodded and seemed to relax a little. “Thank you, but don’t say it like this... Mama and papa always told me that _shiksa_ and _shegetz_ are bad words to call anyone who aren't Jewish.”

Then, the child firmly told her, the conviction in her words surprising Moira even further. “You _aren’t_ an abomination, you are a good person.”

For a moment, Moira could almost remember perfectly how her classmates, and then, her colleagues; whispered behind her back... How they usually called her a freak, for being so isolated, for being so quiet, so strange, studious, so... _Abominable_. This girl words, kind, innocent and gentle, left her with a strange sense of sorrow, for she felt that she wasn’t deserving of them, even if she hadn’t consciously done anything to be deserving of the title of a abomination.

For those reasons, she was very grateful.

“A person sees in the world what they carries in their hearts. Your heart is kind, so it shows in your visage.” She ended up saying, giving the girl a gentle pat on her head. “However, as a cynical as I may seem to you, I believe that this world is gray with their unresolved conflicted nature, but forever green is the hope to make it better, to dream for goodness and peace. It’s the heroic aspect of the sciences.”

“What is to be cynical? Is it bad?” The child asked curiously. “Why is green to wish for peace? And what the science have to do with it?”

Chuckling at the child’s innocent naivety, she patiently explained. “A ‘cynical’ person is one who believe that people are generally motivated by their own personal interests, and not for the good of others. I said, purely, that I might look like a person who would believe in this, but I’m so very thirsty with my dreams. I need to see this world become a new garden of Eden, a new refuge for the innocents, and I intend to use science as a method to reach this objective.”

Making a ‘oh’ sound, the child gave her a very interested look around herself, as if she finally noticed a detail that she had missed. “So that’s why it’s green, like the pretty gardens around us! Like the trees, the grass, the leaves and moss...”

She muttered something under her breath, but Moira heard her and immediately answered her. “While roses could be colorful, they are part of the flora, so yes, they can be part of ‘the green’ too, you know.”

The smile that only a child would be able to give was a good reward for the woman. It gave her a sense of pride to be able to have a conversation with a complete stranger that wasn’t awkward or even passively aggressive.

_‘A kindred spirit, perhaps.’_

“I want to dream of goodness and peace... And green gardens too! How can I do it like you?” The little girl eagerly asked her.

“Whatever you can do, or whatever you can dream, you can begin this by being brave and bold.” She tapped her own forehead. “The boldness of your will have power, your knowledge can turn into something genius and it’s discoveries can make us feel like we are part of something magical.”

The child tapped her own head in deep thought. “I will study very much so I can make everyone feel safe, so I can help anyone who needs me. I will find a way to discover new things and do good deeds. I want to be magical too!”

Moira looked up to the sky, a feeling not unlike the nostalgia of a similar conversation made on the past by Edwin and her younger self crossing her mind. “It won’t be easy, young one, for life is strength and it cannot be contested. We live, and we change our world, but to change everyone’s world is not only harder, but also very painful.”

Seeing that the girl was a little confused, Moira attempted to elaborate.

“Let me make an example: Imagine that a woman lost everything, her parents to a disease and her husband to the war, but she hadn’t allowed herself to succumb to despair, and she persevered.” The girl was attentive and listened close. It was encouraging to Moira to be able to continue. “Her children are safe, her work progressed, her name is well respected among her peers. She lived her life as she thought she should.”

She paused and took a deep breath. This would not be easy.

“And now she is dead, for no one can escape the limits of their own bodies, not even the _Omnics_.” Making a sound similar to ‘puff’, she motioned with her hands in a circular motion in the air. “Her proprieties will be divided among her descendants, her children will move on with their lives and lastly, she will be forgotten.”

The girl gasped in realization.

“Do you understand? She lived what some would call a ‘good life’, but in the end, she was irrelevant and powerless to make any significant change to this world. She was limited to be a mere victim to death, fated to not make any influence in the least to people who she never met.” Moira motioned to the flowers, the garden so very known for their endlessly different species, so similar, but so different. “They have their own seasons, and so do we as well. To walk in to the path of change, is to be conflicted and to feel the others ignorance always blocking our way, for they do not share our beliefs and only wish to concentrate into living in their own bubble. No interest in growing or undermining the world, just experiencing their own selfish existence, without any care for the others. Fated to fade away in the shadow of greater beings”

The child frowned, seemly confused. “I don’t know if I understood all you said, miss. Anything I do can be that important? That _real_?”

Moira nodded. “Anyone’s actions can affect one another, but just a few are really permanent. Over the time, you may see how little choice we actually have in them. Either we live without any ambition towards changing the world of others and to some extent, ourselves; or we sacrifice a part us to allow others and ourselves to grown. If we don’t, the whole world might pay for our own cowardice.”

“But we must do it? We don’t have any choice?”

“Scientific knowledge is a gift to be accepted and not forced upon one’s mind. To make the choice, you must be willing to find it, open it, and sharing it with the world around you. Otherwise, it’s as meaningless as words to the wind.” She finished explaining.

The young child still looked unsure, so Moira attempted to calm the girl. Maybe it was too soon to make a child so young understand all that it pertained the need for this world to become greater. “Don’t worry about it for now. My words seemed to be making you confused. I’m not offended by it, so be at ease. I’m older than you, and you are so very young. Perhaps when you grown old yourself, my words will make more sense to you. Trust yourself, then you will know how to live.”

“Oh, ok. Thank you miss, you seem so very smart, you know.” The girl said with admiration. “Mama and papa would have loved you. You are nice to talk to!”

The older woman doubted the girl parents would liked her as much as the girl seemed to, but she was mistaken in the past, so she could be mistaken about it as well. It was a moot point, considering that the couple in question could no longer speak, so she decided to humor the child. “Glad to be able to provide you with some assistance, young one. Although, I do wish to request you to be more open minded towards the _Omnics_ plight, they do not need to be called as ‘robots’ since they are capable of free will.”

“What you mean?” She asked curiously. “Do they have a soul?”

Moira laughed. “First, one would have to give us a irrefutably proof that a soul actually exists. However, if you are asking my own, personal opinion on the matter, then I would say that _yes_ , they have souls just like us.”

“But... But why are they killing people, if they are like us?” The child whined. “You said that it wasn’t their fault... What you mean? Please tell me!”

The woman took a deep breath. It would be another long explanation, but it was one that she must gave so this child would understand. “Do you know that the term ‘robot’ is derived from the Czech word ‘robota’?

The little girl shook her head negatively.

“In their language, the meaning of ‘robota’ is... _Forced labor_.” Seeing the girl’s eyes grown as big as it was humanly possible, her expression assuming one of shock, was both fascinating and disturbing. “So, the word ‘robot’ to them is akin to our own definition of slavery.”

“Are we... Slaving them?” The girl’s voice was weak and her eyes started to tear up again. "Are we... Bad people?”

Moira felt slightly annoyed by the child insistence in placing the blame either on the _Omnics_ or on the humans, but she is a little girl, of course she would be simple minded, in fact, Moira doubted that the young child would even remember a third of what they talked. However, is not like the older woman actually had much experience in social situations with other adults, and frankly, is the first time she is engaging in a conversation with a girl young as this one appeared to be, so her lack of knowledge and experience over what she should, could and would say to her was obscure at best.

 _‘I do need to learn how to have more tact on those matters. It’s something to look upon, when I am available.’_ She decided, and kept that though in the back of her mind.

“Girl, while we, humans, were intending to make emotionless servants with no consciousness over their actions, we, somehow, made the _opposite_. We hadn’t planned for it and they surely could not forced it upon themselves, since they weren’t aware of their own predicament, and yet, they acquired their own free will in a way we still cannot understand.” Moira smiled to her, trying to comfort the young child. “So, making them our ‘slaves’, at least when dealing with it on the definition of the term, weren’t our intent. However, just like humans can be brainwashed and forced to obey or believe commands, they also work in the same matter, the difference is that a mind hack can obliterate their own will in seconds, while when dealing with humans, actually takes a lot of time to change one’s mindset.”

Moira took the opportunity to harden her words as much as she could. She _needed_ to make sure that the girl would remember what she was about to say, specially when the pain from her loss tormented her thoughts. “They _aren’t_ bad because they are attacking us, just like we _aren’t_ bad for defending ourselves. They only can become bad if they could actually _chose_ to hurt us, but we _can_ become bad for far too many reasons that would make their own short comings look like a joke in comparison. _Something_ or _someone_ changed their programing and now they don’t now what they are doing, so, besides attacking them, we should also look at what happened to make them lose their minds.”

Looking behind herself, Moira pointed to the _Jeremias Gotthelf_ statue at their backs. “It’s just like _Gotthelf’s_ own story ‘The Black Spider’, a mysterious plague devastates a small valley community, caused by a pact made with the Devil that they wished to forfeit, but years latter, the own people’s moral decay is responsible for it’s return, for the darkness of their own souls breeds evil, and in hell, Satan feasts on their power.”

“I never heard about this story... But why is it called ‘The Black Spider’? Is there spiders in the story?” The child asked. “Is it very scary?”

The older woman gave her a smile. “Yes, there are spiders on it, but the real reason that the story is called like that it’s the fact that the ‘spider’ in it is a metaphor to the evil and cruelty in ones actions, even if they were caused by unintended consequences born from good intentions. It could be scary to read and think about, but you should not be afraid of it. Do you want to know why?”

The girl nodded, seemly eager for her answer.

“Because no matter what happens, good people, people with the hearts full of kindness and will to do good, despite how difficult is the path ahead of them, will always be there to help us. The _piety_ and _mercy_ of their own hearts helps to keep evil away. Never forget that, all right?”

Moira’s pulse watch alarm activated suddenly. It was a reminder that she still had not eaten, and her stomach rumbled loudly from the lack of food. The woman noticed that the child were shyly looking at her, twiddling her thumbs, and Moira inferred by her behavior that the girl might ask her something.

_‘She might be hungry, and is too timid to ask me for food. Hm. I should get her something, and also scold her for accepting food from strangers. Wait, isn’t this a contradiction in it’s self?’_

She wondered about it, but to her own surprise, the girl almost tackled her in happiness. “Thank you so much, miss! You are an Angel!”

The girl raised up from the floor and looked at her. Moira chuckled.

“Perhaps its you, in your own kindness, that is the Angel here, little one.”

The girl looked back, her smile faltering. “I have to go back to the cemetery... My older brother must be worried about me...”

Raising from the floor in response, Moira felt the polite need to at least ask. “You will be all right by yourself? If you wish, I can walk with you to it, so you won’t be alone.”

The girl shook her head side to side negatively. “Oh no, my brother is going to be _very angry_ with me, and he will say mean things to you. It’s safe, I keep walking around here by myself all the time, so no worries!”

“Well if you are sure, then I will abide to your wishes.” Moira said. She gave the girl a tap on her head and one of the 200€ notes that Edwin had given to her. “But if it gets too dark, or you feel that you are lost, call a hover taxi cab and go straight to you house, this money is enough, so you can go pretty much anywhere on the city.”

“Wow! A _whole_ 200€ note! I never got to have one! Thank you miss! How can I repay you?” The child ask in earnest.

This time, Moira shook her head negatively to the young girl. “Don’t worry about it, young one. I just wished to see you stop crying, and you did, so it’s good enough for me. Besides, I have more money to myself and you need it to get to safety. Also, I doubt we shall see each other again, and if we do, our memories might fail us, so take this a small partying gift from someone who wanted to see you smile.”

The girl hugged her, clearly happy, relieved, and also, far better than she was when Moira had found her crying. “You are really a good person. Thank you! Goodbye!”

The child released her and run off from the park. Moira smiled to herself, contemplating the long philosophical conversation that they both had. Now, _hopefully_ ; the girl will be at peace with her parents passing, and brought her joy knowing she parted some useful knowledge to that seemly curious innocent mind. She felt sure that this little angel would do a lot of good deeds if she kept her focus in becoming more than the others would expect of her.

Moira turned around and proceeded to walk straight to the _Rozengarten’s_ restaurant area. When she entered the beautiful, luxurious restaurant, she took a seat close to the glass windows, staring momentarily to the exquisite sights outside of it.

While she waited for the waitress to notice her presence in the almost empty restaurant, she took the opportunity to open up the book she was reading before all those events with the little girl happened, looking for the last paragraph she was going to read.

“... _‘There are but two roads that lead to an important goal and to the doing of great things: strength and perseverance. Strength is the lot of but a few privileged men; but austere perseverance, harsh and continuous, may be employed by the smallest of us and rarely fails of its purpose, for its silent power grows irresistibly greater with time.’_...”

Moira noticed the approach of the waitress from the corner of her auburn eye. She scoffed and close her book again, muttering about unnecessary interruptions in Gaelic. Picking up the menu, she choose a portion of _Raclette_ , her favorite Swiss food, _Emmental_ Cheese fondue and a glass of _Chignin’s_ White Wine.

_‘Well, at least my Faust book is being interrupted by the prospective of the delicious taste of this heavenly food, this time. That, I can accept easily.’_

Her mouth watered in thought of those _delicious_ appetizers and their _rich_ flavor. Today, she would eat like a _queen_.

\---

When Moira returned to Edwin’s castle after spending her day reading and enjoying the sights of Bern, she was greeted by Edwin’s slumping form over the sofa, a empty bottle of red wine laying close to his feet.

She grimaced and tried to walk past him without waking him up, but as soon as she passed the sofa, his drowsy voice echoed through the sun stone walls. “I was at their funeral, you know. Diana’s widow and her husband funeral, so to speak.”

Raising an eyebrow at this, Moira inquired sarcastically. “Ah, I see. That’s why you could not _waste_ the time to tell me that. Were them in a _hurry_?”

“I’m so sorry, Moira, I didn't wish to drag you with me to such an unappealing event, but I was afraid and wished you to be here, so I could have someone to go back to...”

Sighting, Moira approached Edwin and climbed on the sofa next to him, hugging the older man. “That’s fine, Edwin. I’m sorry for speaking to you so disrespectfully, I just was sad since it has been a month without any calls from you and when you did, I was left off the loop. Again.”

Edwin returned Moira’s hug, his voice sad. “Well, for what is worth, I’m sorry. That Liechstentein’s mission kept me from having any form of communication, since those infernal machines could have been listening to us, so the high-command ordered us to avoid using it as much we could.... And by God, what _horrible_ massacre it was.”

“Is it true then? The _Omnics_ managed to create an entire _Omnium_ right there, in the _middle_ of the city? How did they even _managed_ it?”

“They used some kind of colossal re-proposed architecture-engineered machines, that were used to build huge skyscrapers. A colleague of mine, Torbjörn, called them _Titan_ , and after seeing those things in combat, I think the names suit them well.” Edwin took a deep breath. “Those disgusting things taint everything humanity makes. They are a mockery of life and all that we stand for.”

Moira held her tongue, trying not to scoff at the older man words, knowing that it was useless to try to argue with him about this. All of their fights over this particular theme always left her empty and feeling both angry at him and at herself, without any reprieve, so, she always tried to avoid discussing this with Edwin.

After a moment of silence, the man whispered sorrowfully. “They _annihilated_ the population. They killed every single living being in that country. All the children, all the animals, everything that wasn’t a foul robot like them, perished. I almost thrown up with the sight and smell of all of their bodies, in pieces, impaled, chopped into bits, completely teared apart, with their blood and guts in display, as if they were _trophies_ to those monsters, and I _had_ to ignore all this while I was infiltrating that hellish _Omnium_ in the center of the town.”

To her own surprise and dread, Moira witnessed her old caretaker sniffle and cry silently. In desperation, she tried to comfort him as much she could. “Shh... You saved the town, you destroyed the place. You stopped them.”

“ _Have_ I?” Edwin’s tear soaked face stared at her, in agony. “After all of that, when communications were finally clear with the destruction of that hell, I got the call from the _Federal Palace_ , and when I got there, they evaded the issue for a bit before finally having the courage to tell me the truth, that Diana’s widow, Michelle, and her husband, Hans, were among the Switzerland operatives that were brutally murdered trying to stop those fiends from invading my beloved country. They evacuated as much citizens they could from the outskirts of neighboring nations, and guess what, Liechtentein was where they were burned to death.

The realization over Edwin’s actions upon receiving the news made sense. He took years before her was able to return to the line of duty, and now, he is faced again with a similar prospect, albeit far more reduced in comparison with his last painful memory.

_‘The pain of losing his beloved Diana must have also made him mourn even those who she loved as well. His kind heart was always so sweet to others own sorrow...”_

“... So I had to rush to the funeral, since they both were Jews like me; and you know the _Halachah_ can be picky over those matters, so I could not be late. However, there was a terrible issue that happened... The couple’s orphaned daughter, Angela, disappeared during the rites and only appeared at least two hours latter, as if she hadn’t give to everyone present a heart attack over her sudden vanishing act.”

Moira eyes grew as big as her own body allowed them. “Wait, what?”

“Oh, you see, she couldn’t handle her parents dying on her, and her half brother who just got into the medical school had no tact what so ever with her, so he also had no clue how to act around the girl, since they never were that close to one another. Luckily, she appeared before something bad had happened to her. Whatever she did, she was far more composed when she returned to us.” Edwin explained tiredly. “Now, if you would excuse my dear, I think I’m going to go to my room, see if I can sleep like the dead _without_ actually dying, since my headache is almost in fact, _killing_ me.”

Edwin disentangled himself from Moira’s arms and groggily walked towards the stairs, scoffing to himself about the lack of an elevator in the house, before starting to slowly taking each step towards the next floor.

Meanwhile, Moira stared at his retreating form in slight shock, her thoughts running wild.

_‘Could it be possible that the child that I met on the Rozengarten was the same one that Edwin talked about?’_

Shaking her head negatively in exasperation, she scoffed at herself. _‘Of course it isn’t. Edwin said himself: A lot of neighboring places were attacked, and a lot of men and women died in the line of duty while protection the people, of course there would be quite an amount of orphaned children around...’_

Thinking back on how empty the _Rosengarten_ and even the streets were, she took a deep breath. _‘Well, at least now I know why there were so little movement around the town... Everyone seems to be burying relatives in this day. Oh well, it’s not like I will ever see the girl again, so why even bother?’_

Moira tiredly moved towards the stairs, wanting to sleep in her old bed and forget about those strange series of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo...
> 
> Is the child Angela? YES.
> 
> Will Moira remember her? Nah, tell me the truth, would you remember every single unusual talk that you had with any random person? Probably not, so while Moira won't remember her, her little chat with the young Angela influenced her to see the world differently. They won't meet until Angela become an adult.
> 
> Edwin is very racist towards Omnics, is was shown in the past chapters and this was more prevalent. He have more reasons to it than what is showed.
> 
> Moira is becoming more and more independent and self reliable as the story progresses. She, different from Edwin, hold no ill will towards the Omnics(and she is actually secretly thankful to them), and considers the prejudice against them a "medieval behavior"(as heard and seen through her dialog around kings row, in the game), so her giving Angela an opinion not veiled in hate, nor a condescending typical answer like "I'm sorry for your loss" or a "I know what you are going though" from people who weren't in the same shoes as her was far more important to Angela's own growth than you may think.
> 
> Talking about her, I wanted to add something. I am thinking, after i finish 'Heavenly beings', I want to make a Angela POV story version around it, so we could see her own side of the story and of course, how she will deal with it. Regardless of this, as you all know(I said before), this story will have a bad ending. However, I actually want to make a direct sequel from it that would give them a chance to turn things around and find their very own happy ending. I think making it a mixed POV between Angela and Moira would be good, so to speak.  
> I choose Angela to be Jewish for the same reason I had chosen Moira to be a catholic: Religion parallels. And they have tons of them. Similar people, similar religions, mutual respect, different outcomes.  
> Oh, I might have said too much, but still, its good to say it. Also, if you wish, I can put in each beginning chapter notes an explanation over the symbolism of each chapter before, so I would give time to the readers find out before I flat out say it. I'm elusive like that XD.
> 
> Oh, the words that I separated for this chapter "dictionary":
> 
> Halachah: It's the Jewish laws that the practitioners must abide in order to follow gods commandments.
> 
> G-d: It's the abbreviation of the word "god". Some Jews avoid using the word God since they deem inappropriate to mere mortals even the pronunciation of them aloud, since they aren't worthy of saying their name. There are groups of Jews who doesn't follow this, however, as can be seeing with Edwin lack of attention towards this.
> 
> Raclette: A very delicious food made from cheese and vegetables.
> 
> Chignin's white wine: A very expensive and wonderful wine. Really good.
> 
> Shiksa and Shegetz: Words to describe non jews, their meaning mostly translated as 'gentile', but also the connotation of being "abominable".
> 
> Faust(novel): The story of a man who makes a deal with the devil and is forever tormented by the consequences. Moira loves this book.
> 
> Jetpack cat: It was a discarded concept for a Overwatch hero(sadly enough).
> 
> Next chapter will take some time, but I will try to write it up it as fast as I can. Also, I'm making some fanart of some scenes from each chapter to add on this story. I will upload it to my tumblr, loren-lk and to here as well.
> 
> Please leave a comment, a review down below! It gives me quite a boost of motivation and inspire me further. Make an author happy and share this fic around. It brings me joy ^_^
> 
> Now I will go, I want to eat some pizza. A very lesbian hug and kisses to you all.
> 
> By Madance/LoReN_LK/Lowratts(all of my different names XD)


	4. Repressed Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira have to deal with animosity, harassment, her confusing thoughts and her loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, this is another transition chapter, but... Er... There are a somewhat smut scene in it, also some sexuality talk from Moira's confused mind(I will say more at the end notes regarding to this, right now, I don't want to spoil it! XD). However, there also is a certain part that might be uncomfortable to read, since it regards to some REAL scientific experiments that happened historically, and I can guarantee to you that they certainly weren't ethical in the least. So, be warned about those things.
> 
> I hope you all can enjoy the chapter, and we shall see each other in the end notes!

Moira took a deep breath and sighed. Her student, Ismael, was trying her patience.

“Allow me to provide you a very clear _fact_ for you lack of success on your endeavor: You aren’t allowing the stem cells to become _properly_ replicated and nourished. Neural stem cells are _delicate_ , you have to give them the proper attention so they can be inserted into the hippocampus and to be able to work as a replacement for the damaged GABAergic neurons. _Only_ when you do those steps, you can properly regenerate the nerves tissues of the test subjects.”

The man, named Ismael Wolf, scoffed at her explanation. “This is a waste of time, O’Deorain, you know-”

“ _Doctor_ O’Deorain.” Moira interrupted him, and disdainfully added. “Your lack of respect to your teachers and overseers is _frightening_. Do not forget that your research is dependent of _my_ own assessment over it’s progress and also over you _tact_ on your approach of it. You are short on _both_ , and I have no time to waste on your juvenile behavior.”

Ismael growled, his face showed how much angry he was, however, he was trying to restrain himself. “My apologies, Dr. O’Deorain. I overstepped my boundaries, I will try your approach over my old method, and I will bring you the results. Excuse me.”

He turned around and left the premises without uttering any other word.

Shaking her head side to side, Moira leaned against the lavished metallic wall and contemplated this situation. _‘He is getting more and more aggressive as time passes. I always knew he hated me, but I cannot understand why is so...’_

Since the day Edwin had stopped by her office at the _University of Zurich_ to pay her a visit during her 25th birthday, - and had witnessed the moment that she was just accepting to be in charge of foreseeing Ismael Wolf’s project on neural regeneration, things drastically changed between her and her new pupil.

First, it was a very strange and creepy coincidence, when Edwin, staring at both of them in shock, had to make their introductions to one another...

_‘I will never forget how confused he was. Ismael, my new student, is actually the son of his deceased beloved Diana.’_

And since that day, Ismael hated her with a barely controlled passion.

Moira had no idea why he despised her so much. She never done anything to him, and when Edwin noticed how tense Ismael was around her, he seemed ashamed to even appearing that day to surprise her. Her old tutor never said to her, but Moira always felt like he had this ‘dream’ that the both of them would, somehow, get along with each other, like a brother and a sister would, but that never happened due to Edwin’s commanders _constant_ need to send him to missions when Moira was a teenager and now, as an adult, this need just never was acknowledged until he found both of them in the same aforementioned room and context.

_‘Perhaps he forgot about making this introduction between Ismael and myself. Which is not even a surprise, with him being constantly busy with taking care of me and with the United Nations own infinite set of missions he had to attend to.’_

Not that Moira and Ismael had much in common, not even in their appearances, like how her skin was so very pale and his own had a darker tanned complexion. Her hair was a striking short auburn red, while his hair was long, usually tied in a ponytail, with the purest white color. She had a thin body, while his own was strong and muscular. She was very patient and cal, he was reckless and impulsive. She respected those in command, while he intentionally antagonized them out of pride. She wanted to uncover the secrets that eluded scientists for the betterment of all humanity, he wanted to keep his focus on a limited aspect of the contemporaneous scientific progress, without ever daring to go further than what his own reach allowed him.

In truth, now that she thought about it, Moira herself disliked him _very much_.

 _‘He reminds me so much of my progenitor, the man who was my father.’_ Moira bitterly thought. _‘Aggressive, irresponsible, prideful and a brute.’_

However, she also knew that she was being unfair towards him. He was assigned as her student by no other feat than his very own accomplishments on his steam-cell studies. He was hard working, bold and a soon to become her colleague in the vast works of those who improved and exercise the duty of doctors. He got there, by his own merit.

She only wished him to stop trying to make her his enemy. She wasn’t here to suffer any fool , specially his attempt to undermine her authority.

Even if the fool in question was understandably admirable.

_‘Still, I wish he had more of Diana’s personality, since she was the one responsible for the discovery of a faster cultivating method to refine our culture studies over the cells on the petri dish. Without it, we wouldn’t be able to even be discussing the possibility to have a field application of it around my own research. I believe she would understand the importance of my work. Maybe, someday, I can win a Nobel prize as she did.’_

Maybe it was her sudden loss that made him become so aggressive. Although, it wasn’t like the science was to blame for her death, since it was those Bastion units that killed her, and not any questionable scientific experiment. Regardless, Mr.Wolf had grown into a _very difficult_ person to deal with.

_‘I just have to stand him for a few more months. He will graduate soon after his thesis is finally finished and he probably will petition to join Overwatch. Considering all his time as a trainee for them, they are likely to accept him in their midst, and they will thankfully send him to a war zone in a backyard country like Brazil, where he can actually do something to relieve the suffering of those who live there... And maybe put his own theory to the final test: Will his work be able to regenerate the neural receptors of patients who lost it due to the that last God Program chemical attack? If he proved successfully, specially under the chaotic conditions of a battlefield, I will gladly take a deeper look on his provided method and apply it to my own batch of research findings, if not... Well, I expect him to survive and come back so we both can analyze the results and reassess our options around it.’_

Moira left her spot against the metal wall and walked out of the room. She felt the need to consume a vast quantity of caffeine, and maybe a _pint of Gat_ , so she could calm her very delicate nerves. It wasn’t like she could afford to be away from the university lab for long...

...Until, she finds how to build an adequate laboratory in her Zurich private residence with the necessary funding and permits, so she can conduct her new research without so much inconveniences appearing out of nowhere.

_‘I just need to become famous and relevant enough, so I can acquire the necessary funds for it and finally, move to higher scientific standards... But how?’_

Moira reached one of the universities cafeterias around the campus and promptly directed her steps towards the cashier behind a wooden counter.

“Greetings.” She softly spoke. “I would like a cappuccino and a pint... Sorry, I mean, a bottle of _Guinness_ , please.”

It wasn’t often that Moira would utilize her Irish slang words in her usual vocabulary, but after twelve years speaking only the variations of the German language, French, Italian and the very occasional Arabic or Kurdish when she was dealing with the recently built city of _Oasis_ and their equally fascinating official entourage. So, she was almost relieved to still be able to seemly include her native language in her usual banter, even if most of the times, the person which she happened to be talking to, would either pause for a moment before understanding the intended meaning behind her words, or would laugh at her face. Fortunately, for her, the cashier simply nodded, asked her name, so she could call to her when her order was ready and promptly turned her attention to the next in line.

Moira shrugged her shoulders and walked towards one of the empty tables in the back of the cafeteria. She was lucky, she actually managed to find a somewhat quiet place to sit. Usually, the students crowded all of the place, and in many cases, she had to eat and drink while standing, or sharing a table with some of her students, who would occasionally make jokes around her nationality or ask her about the Irish way of living. That they strangely call ‘the high life’.

Moira didn’t mind either of them, after all, she wasn’t ashamed in the least of her Irish heritage, and enjoyed the opportunity to explain to all of them how rich her culture was, and why it was so important to preserve it. Someday, she would apply what she learned in Switzerland in Dublin’s own effort in rebuilding their lost infra-structure. The _Omnic_ _Crisis_ was finally over, but still, there was a lot to do.

All thanks the Overwatch... Apparently.

_‘Overwatch has become the United Nations very own task force... Although the changes in their chain of command have leave a lot to be desired in their efficiency. Not to mention, the political interventionist aspect behind it.’_

Truth to be known, the new Strike Commander of Overwatch, Jack Morrison, wasn’t terribly bad at his job. He had a very tiring duty, being the one who would serve as the personal _guard_ to the United Nations chairman’s wishes, but also trying to be efficient on their new objective: Being peace-keepers around the word.

...At least, that was the _intention_ behind it. It’s debatable whether they are accomplishing what they were set to do or merely acting on the interests of those in power.

_‘Still, no word of any Overwatch intervention into the obvious civil war brewing in the Australian Outback, with that inconsequential attempt to adulate the Omnics, which is only resulting in the growing resentment of the very people that already were living there. Meanwhile, I’m sure those who proposed this compromise have their precious residences safely located away from the Omnium that the Omnics just obtained, just in case they changed their minds and decided to attack them again. If that Australian Liberation Front is to be taken seriously, they will retaliate this badly thought solution, and I doubt anyone will have much to gain from all of this trouble.’_

Moira sighed, biting her lower lip.

_‘And is not like Mexico is in a better situation, with the entire country facing a endlessly wave of violence, robbery, vandalism and of course, the lack of any kind of electricity, leaving the country in a state of almost perpetual darkness, while their now ex-president decided that he, as the ‘savior of Mexico’, was going to provide the population with clean energy that they badly need... In exchange of their properties, money, faith and of course, their unwavering subordination to their new status as Guillermo Portero’s very own gullible slaves... While Overwatch inexplicably ignored all of this happening right under their eyes.’_

She opened her eyes as stopped biting her lip. This kind of thought always made her question Edwin’s commander’s logic.

_‘Why are this even happening? Edwin keeps telling me that those in command are trying to silence anyone who keeps pushing them to do something about all that is happening... Instead, they are sending Edwin and those who are brave enough to disagree and stand against their lack of interest in saving the obvious precarious nations across the world, to suicide missions... As if they were deliberately trying to kill them off for making too many questions. Thank God that Edwin is too wise and strong for their own pervasive low tactics, but others weren’t so lucky...’_

Moira’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name being called, her order already prepared and awaiting for her over the counter. She raised from the chair and walked towards the cashier, grabbing immediately her drinks, but to her own surprise, the cashier pointed discretely to a table next to the one she was previously sitting.

“Miss, that lady over there ordered and paid for this _Raclette_ , and asked that it should be given to you.” The cashier whispered conspiratorially. “She asked if you would like to share the table with her. I think she might be interested in _talking_ to you...”

The red head raised one elegant eyebrow and frowned in confusion. The emphasis that the cashier gave, only made her question her choice of vocabulary. She thanked her and picked her order along with the _Raclette_ and walked towards the table, where a young woman awaited for her.

She had a skin tone similar to her own, a slight wavy brunette hair, freckles over her cheeks and a beautiful silhouette. Moira felt like she had seen her _somewhere_ before, but if that was the case, her presence wasn’t remarkable enough to cause a more permanent impression.

Even so, she still was sure she had seen her before.

“Hello there, Ms.O’Deorain!” The young woman spoke with a high pitched voice, one that immediately made Moira cringe slightly and she recognize who the woman was.

“Greetings, Ms.Daaé.” Moira forced a smile. “I should thank you for your kind gesture in offering me this, may I ask the occasion?”

The woman flushed slightly, probably not expecting Moira’s bluntness, but she soon recomposed herself. “Oh, Moira, you know that I enjoy giving you gifts.”

Moira sighted and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. She pointed to the _Raclette_. “Ms. Daeé, I believe we had this conversation before, I hadn’t give you or anyone else the right to call me by my first name. So, I will ask you again, why have you bought me this?”

“Hm... Ms.O’Deorain, you have _such a temper_...” The woman raised from the chair and moved into Moira’s personal space, deliberately pressing her breasts against her body. “I wanted to give you something to eat that I know you would enjoy so very much... And then, maybe I can convince you to give me something to eat as well... Maybe we can eat each other _foods_ together...”

It finally dawned to Moira what was the purpose of this exchange: Her student was attempting to bribe her, and while she seemed to be proposing to have sex with her, she highly doubted that was her true intent.

Pushing the girl away, Moira coldly snarled. “If you thought you would get to a higher grade by seducing me, know that you made a _terrible mistake_ , although I’m not impressed by it in the least, you always were a troublesome student, and after today, I will formerly ask the board to kindly remove you from my presence.”

Moira pointed disdainfully to the _Raclette_ , leaving it untouched over the table. “Now, if you excuse me, I have a report to make over your sexual harassment. I would say ‘have a good afternoon’ to you, but I’m pretty sure they will have you expelled over this. So start packing your things, because I will make sure you wont be allowed in those premises ever again.”

The red head turned away briskly and was about to walk off, when the girl forcefully took a hold over her wrist. “Wait! You cannot possible be serious! Can’t you see how hot I am? All the boys and the dikes on my classes want to fuck me! You are a dike too, so why aren’t you interested?”

“Your lack of understanding over what others around you might wish is frightening.” Moira pulled her arm away from young woman grip. Then she scoffed at her, disdainfully. “Understand this: _I’m not attracted to you and I never was attracted to anyone_. In fact, your inexcusable behavior is an insult to my intelligence and just to add to my growing list of human flaws that I despise, you little theatrics were appalling to say at least. I actually am feeling sorry for you and your obvious ignorance.”

“So it’s really true! You _are_ a freak of nature!” The soon to be ex-student shouted. “You don’t have the guts to get laid because no one will ever want to fuck an ugly manly woman like you! So you go around telling those poor excuses to hide how frigid you are!”

Moira turned, and looked at the young woman with the coldest look she could muster, which made the ex-student to back away from her slightly. “If you want an example of human ugliness, you just need to look at the mirror, the abyss of your own lack of empathy will show you how a terrible creature you really are. I pity you.”

The older woman ignored the ex-student and walked towards the cafeteria’s cashier. “I will require you to be my witness over this woman expulsion of the university’s premises. Be warned that I will come back later today along with other faculty members, so you can properly vouch for all the events transpired in this exchange. Now excuse me.”

Moira left the cafeteria, without even glancing back, and directed herself immediately to the university principal’s officer. She won’t allow those despicable individuals fester around the campus causing problems to teachers and their peers alike.

To avoid having to deal with Ms. Daaé possible claim that her, Moira, was the predator in this situation, she needed to act fast, so people like Ms. Daaé, would not get the chance to destroy the reputation of those individuals who actually suffered real harassment’s under their teachers advances by tainting their actions with her lies. However, she also knew that while she one of the most important and influential members in the whole pedagogical coordination board, she also was one of the most recluses, so it was unavoidable that people would whisper horrible things behind her back, and maybe even blaming her for this woman’s foolish actions.

Like _she_ was the sick deranged person at fault, when in fact, she was the victim.

_‘It wouldn’t surprise me in the least. Is not like those around me never tried to manipulate me emotionally so they could obtain advantages, or having me played as a villain... As a creep, as a monster, so they would look better in comparison.’_

Moira shook off those thoughts of her mind when she arrived close to the faculty premises. She would delve deep into those thoughts after this nonsensical situation was solved.

\---

It was late on the night, when Moira finally returned to her house. She closed the door behind her and sluggish walked towards the armchair located near the stairs to the second floor, too tired to use her stressed body to go up and sleep on her real bed, but also wishing for the comfort that a well cushioned structure could provide her, and she badly need to relax after being under the stress she was submitted to.

She sighted in relief when she took a seat over it’s cushions, turning on the lamp light located next to it; a smart addition that she acquired to the living room classic design. Now she could read the essays she was interested and her favorite books without straining her tired eyes. She half-thought about picking up one of the literature books in the small layover bookcase located just next the other armchair side, but thought better and decided to leaved it untouched. Her mind was far from relaxed and she would not be able to enjoy it in the least.

She keep reminding herself of her ex-student aggressive words. They would echo in her mind and taunt her when she tried to think of other things;

“A freak...” She whispered to no one in particular. An habit she took when she moved away from Edwin’s house and found herself to be completely alone. “A ugly manly woman. One that isn’t worthy of any affection or love...”

_‘I never understood why they keep calling me a lesbian. Is merely the way I dress and look, or perhaps is it the way I present my self? I never was interested in a female or a male to begin with... But to tell the truth, I don’t even understand how a real attraction works on practice. I mean, I read about it and saw movies and holovids that has it, but... I simply haven’t experienced it. Why is that?”_

Moira mind was full of different hypothesis over this issue. She even looked at different kinds of pornographic materials, seeing if there was one that would be able to excite her and maybe show her a clear definition, but it was useless. She only got uncomfortable with it and a also, somewhat disgusted or confused.

_‘I still have nightmares over that particular holovid where those muscular leather-clad men shoved a pineapple into each other anuses. Why. Why god, why would any living being do this to a perfectly edible fruit? Don’t they know there are starving people in Russia who would literally kill them for a piece of it, regardless of it’s previous location on a human orifice? And can anyone actually feel pleasure from inserting such a huge sharp object like that into a tiny, small space? Are really people out there who actually think this is arousing?’_

Moira also remembered looking into a heterosexual holovid. She felt dirty just remind of it.

_‘The male kept pushing the woman’s face down against the floor, and I’m sure she wasn’t feeling any pleasure from it, not to mention, why were they kept talking about how barely legal she was? Isn’t this worse? Doesn’t that meant that she was too irresponsible to actually engage into unprotected sex? Why she was wearing a Japanese school uniform? She wasn’t even Asian to begin with! Why there was such a rape undertone going through it? And why she was calling him “daddy”? Isn’t it incestuous? Why would anyone find incest to be attractive? Why was this one of the most watched videos? Why have I wasted five minutes of my life with it?’_

Of course, there also was the lesbian one. She felt a cold shiver when she remembered it. The most shocking and also, the _weirdest_ one.

_‘Why they were dressed up as a guard and a cowgirl? Why she was wearing a dildo with shape of a rubber duck’s head? Why she showed her dirty high heels on the other woman’s vagina? Why the guard was mooing like a dying cow? Why they were both saying that the ritual was complete? Have I seen the Cthulhu’s secret unholy ritual of madness?’_

She was so traumatized by it that she never dared to look into pornography ever again in her life, and it has been more than ten years since she saw those awful scenes. Something she had not regretted in the least. However... There was _something_ that usually excited her, and this in particular _thing_ also eluded her, and plagued her mind whenever she was completely alone and distracted, which was the reason she tried to keep her thoughts occupied constantly so she would not feel the need to acknowledge them.

She was _ashamed_ of it. Truly... She could not understand why she felt like that.

The _something_ in question was a very taboo thing for her, specially with how she was raised by her progenitors. If they were alive and could had the knowledge of it, they would certainly try to kill her... And she wasn’t sure if she deserved to live or not for liking it, for it was an act of profound heresy.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she was brought back to her most sinful memory.

It was like a dream, really, when her deceased progenitors told her that they were going to travel to Italy, to spend sometime in it’s capital, Rome. They walked around through every single church in the city, so to pay their respects and receive God’s blessings, and while she was astonished with such beauty in display for her eyes to feast, and her heart cherished the light of God’s blessing upon her spirit... She wasn’t expecting what she innocently saw when she left the _Fontana dell’Acqua Felice_ and entered the church of _Santa Maria della Vittoria_.

In it’s interior, she saw a single wide nave under a low segmental vault, with three interconnecting side chapels behind arches separated by a set of colossal corinthian pilasters. The marble that made up the Angels delicate frames was so very intriguing, and the entire theme of the church suggested that it was a symbol of triumph over heresy. There was other sculpted details, like _‘The Dream of Joseph’_ or the funeral monument to the Cardinal Berlinghiero Gessi, or the paintings by Nicolas Lorrain, Domenichino and Guercino... And , of course, there also was _that place_. That place from her memory.

_The Cornaro Chapel._

When she entered the chapel, she wasn’t expecting the vision before her. She knew that Bernini’s masterpiece was inside of it’s premises, waiting for those who would see it and bask in their beauty, but this was the most shocking image that her barely thirteen self could handle, and even now, her adult self, couldn’t find a way to properly process what she had seen.

The most _beautiful_ and _sinful_ work of art in this world... _The Ecstasy of St. Teresa_.

It was indeed a masterpiece. The sculpture showed two statues, and the statues depicted a moment that the holy saint, Teresa of Avila explained in her personal registry of her own recollection of memories in her autobiography. This moment was when she had a vision, and this vision was of a Seraph. the highest angelic group of all God’s servants, and herself; the Angel holding a golden spear and the nun, Teresa, at their feet.

Her words and their image haunted even now...

She said that in their hands had a long golden spear, at the tip of it, there was a small fire, and they trusted the spear continually into her heart, into her body, deep within her. When they drew it out, it poured something into her, and left her entire self on fire, a passion and love she never experienced.

The sensation, was great, and so intense that made her moan in desire for it, and yet, it was the sweetest feeling she ever experienced, it filled her body with joy, even if it also felt a excessive pain, and she never wished for it to stop.

Her soul tasted this exquisite feeling and now she could never be satisfied with nothing less than what she felted. The spiritual experience she tasted, on her soul, on her body, was the most wanted and desirable loving caress that she could possibly imagine, and she could never be away from it, only hoping that she would feel it again and to those who doubted her words of passion, feel in their own cores the same thing she did, so they would know the truth.

The statue followed this depiction completely, with Teresa’s flowing robes and contorted posture abandoning any classical restraint and repose to depict a more passionate, almost voluptuous trance. A feeling of being filled by something indescribable. The Seraph was smiling, holding a golden arrow instead of its depicted golden shaft, pointed towards her heart, but it also seemed to be slightly pointed to her groin. Their head turned slightly to their side, a lazy, satisfied smile, their body erect, tall and hovering over her quivering form, as if they both had shared a exquisite sensual experience like any other...

And that image, just like the first time she saw it in person, made Moira feel shamefully _aroused_.

Moira slowly opened her pants button and pulled down it’s zipper, almost unconsciously being guided to where her body was burning by instinct and yearning for the touch of her hand. Her delicate, thin fingers caressed her womanhood trough her underwear, making her sigh in contentment. Her own mismatched eyes were half lidded, the visions, the memories from back then, guiding her actions, actions she felt compelled to do to herself from the moment she saw how much overflowing with desire Teresa was when she was being penetrated by the Angel’s skilled touch.

Her hand pushed her moist panties to the side and she let a careful, timid finger tip press against her very sensitive nub, coaching it with her touch, wanting to stimulate the clitoris under it’s hood, moaning slightly when she started to make circular motions with it.

The experience of feeling the touch of a Angel as sensual, as dominating, as the feeling described by Theresa, made her body wetter. A second finger joined the first solitary one giving her the pleasure she wanted. Her back arched with their ministrations, pushing herself against them and seemly pulling back from their overwhelming experience. Her lips opened and she exhale a trembling submissive moan, her voice so different, so delicate, so very _feminine_ and without the careful restraints of decorum, of morality, and left with only the ever suffocating need to reach the satisfaction, the same orgasm that the Seraph had given to the holy nun.

 _Yes_. She wanted to be completely and utterly _filled_ by them, by a holy, heavenly creature. She wanted to experience in her veins the forbidden pleasure and the release that their touch brought to mortals. She wanted to give herself completely, to worship them, to make them feel her devotion, her own love for their own kindness and purity, her need to make them share the same maddening liquid fire pleasure pouring out of her womanhood, that utter proof that she was indeed a vessel for the junction of two body’s colliding with each other in ecstasy.

Her hand moved faster and faster, the pants, still attached to her , were making the quick motions difficult to perform. With her right hand, she roughly pushed the pants down to her ankles, without any care for their state, and reclined further against the armchair, moaning louder and freely, moving her hips as quicker as she could.

She was almost _there_. She was almost reaching the feeling of fulfillment that she badly needed.

She could almost see all of the Angel’s physical attributes in her mind, and it made her fantasize their coupling even more. The Angel now was grabbing her by the hips and pushing against their own, each movement making her moan deeply. Their face, so pure and sensual, eyes blue like the most beautiful of sky's, their shoulder length hair like the most shinning of gold locks, pink lips soft as rose petals, a small button nose, and the Angel’s full rounded breasts pushing against her own smaller ones. Looking down, Moira noticed that the feeling of being penetrated by the Angel only increased when they used their own delicate fingers to impale her womanhood, their gold, delicate hands making her lose all sense of control... And their voice, so commanding and lovely chanting the same words to her over and over, almost like a prayer...

_“Come for me, my dear beautiful Angel. Let me fill you up with my light. Take all of me into your core.”_

She obeyed immediately, the feeling of being so submissive, so beautiful and so completely aroused, that the mere command of that feminine but gentle voice made her lose herself entirely to their chant of celestial lust.

Moira’s womanhood squirted. She released the deep liquid fire from her insides, drenching her fingers and her hand, moaning in satisfaction, her body shaking from the exertion and still moving, trying to make the orgasm last longer. Her back was taunt, her breasts straining against her bra and shirt, now drenched in sweat along with her body after the exertion it was submitted to. Her legs were wide open, the pants, now laying on the floor, had signs of almost being ripped, her left hand, still between her legs, caressed her clitoris gently, while her right hand was holding her red hair, looking completely ravished under the lamp’s lights glossy reflection. She waited for a few quiet moments, trying to slow down her heart beat, before she finally sighed.

She did it again. She both hated and loved it when she lost the control over her repressed desires, but after they were taken cared of, she was always left with the horrible feeling of misery and shame.

_‘I just masturbated thinking about a female looking Angel seducing me and touching me with adoration. This is a sin, and I’m ashamed of even thinking about it.’_

Moira quietly picked her discarded pants from the floor and tiredly walked towards the stairs. She needed a bath, so she could clean herself of her shame, harshly scratch her body so it would feel only the pain that she deserved and maybe, just maybe, she could pretend that this never happened for a few more months, just like before.

“Why am I so attracted to the idea of an Angel making me feel as pure and worthy of their love? It’s ridiculous, I’m a disgusting, imperfect sinner. I would never deserve any kind of celestial love, no matter how much I long for it.” She bitterly whispered to herself.

_‘And... Why is always the same kind of female looking Angel that is pleasuring me? It’s not like I find other women attractive, and every single woman who flirted with me until now always got into my nerves. Like, they were all those selfish, perverted fools who wanted to take advantage of me. Such imbeciles that think that a promise of easy sex and appearances is equal to my longing for love... For a relationship based into a real, committed romance and not entirely guided through the desperate need to use other human beings as merely as a way to reach a easy orgasm. They were more interested in having a warm body for a moment so they could obtain the social approval of a society that is more concerned with it own hedonistic needs than a real healthy relationship. No one really wanted me...’_

She wanted... _Love_. To be respected, needed, praised, and touched by someone that would see her as their equal. She wanted to be treated as the proper lady that she is, share her hopes and dreams of making this world the heavenly place that it was meant to be, and to have them at her side. She wanted the ballroom dancing, love letters, deep sincere gestures, and words that would be convey the depth of her affection, she wanted to be praised and have her feelings returned in the same intensity. She wanted the commitment, the loyalty and to really experience through more than the physical touch what's love truly is supposed to be.

Love... Maybe what she wanted simply wasn’t possible... Who would ever love her as she needed?

_‘Maybe, this will only be my deepest secret, my own unreachable dream. This is why I keep fantasizing about Angels, they are pure and not capable of using or hurting me. They are the epitome of God’s love, so they would never thrown me away.’_

Still, the ones from her mind were all females in their looks.

Moira knew that Angels were beyond the human concept of male or female. Some Angels had neither of their anatomies, while others, like _Adam Kadmon_ , had both. However, the Angel that she fantasize with, looked and sounded as a female... But there aren’t any female Angels, to begin with.

This was so confusing.

After going through a long bath, trying to both relax and punish herself for her thoughts on the matter, the red head let her tired body fall over her king sized bed, wanting to lose herself into its delightful comfort. Exhausted and with her eyes closed, she whispered to no one but herself “Maybe, I’m just a lesbian for Angels....”

If there was a next time for it, Moira would make an effort to not kink-shame those strange videos, after all, she was just as strange as those who enjoyed them.

\---

Moira sipped her strawberry tea from her favorite cup in Edwin’s house. She was trying her best to not chuckle after hearing that his obvious tiring work had taken unintended turns, but this was really difficult to ignore, specially with how ridiculous the situation was becoming after each growing second.

“Edwin, I know you are frustrated and angry with it, but don’t you think you should at least analyze it’s claims? It might be actually the truth!” She really tried to hold her laughter, but she let a small snicker escape in her last phrase.

Edwin frowned, muttered something intelligible under his breath and answered her. “My dear lady, if you had to be the one to deal with all the paper work that despicable monkey’s actions caused, you would be in the same hell as I am now. Why couldn’t that simian simply died in that Space monkey colony?”

“It did not died because it was intelligent enough to make its own transportation to earth.” She gently said, pouring more tea into Edwin’s already empty cup. How could he drink such scalding hot beverages without having any severe burns were beyond her knowledge. “Really though, you have to take into consideration that a primate, even if it was genetic engineered one, actually survived the travel from the moon to earth with a rocket built by it’s own bare hands. It’s commendable, to say at least, and there are a lot we could learn from it.”

“Not if we wont crack it’s head open and properly study the results of such enhancement.” The older man, with his handsome hair turning gray at its edges, muttered. “I really think they accepted the chimp on Overwatch just to taunt me and my team. I tried to make Morrison see the obvious mistake that it was, but he wouldn’t change his mind about it. We are turning our task force into a zoo with all the people they  
are adding. What will be next, adding those tin cans as well?”

Shaking her head, Moira tried to calm her old tutor. “Edwin, you know it’s contribution to humanity might be worth the trouble, so why not simply take it from there? See how things might progress?”

Now, Edwin raised from the chair and opened the wine cabinet in the corner of the living room, grabbing the first bottle he saw. Her old caretaker really was in a bad mood if he wanted to mix tea and alcohol. He brought the wine back to the kitchen table and removed the cork from it, pouring over his tea without any care the the strange mixed result that it might provide. He picked the cup, now holding the mixture of a strawberry tea and of a _Bordeaux Sauvignon Blanc_ , and drank it all in one single sip.

He stared at her blankly, before answering. “It would be far more worthwhile for the humanity if we could just had this monkey killed and dissected in the name of science, that would actually provide us with a batch of precious data and we would be able to plan counter measures against those simians if they someday decides that they would rather make the ‘Planet of the Apes’ into reality than wreck the moon.”

“Edwin, you know we can’t do that. It’s not right to experiment on unwilling patients like that. There always another less invasive way.” Moira spoke carefully, not intending to make her tutor feel bad. “Those kind of experiments could always bring unintended consequences, and most of them can have unpredictable results.”

“Not all results like that are bad, my dear. Those Russian doctors Sergei Brukhonenko and Boris Levinskovsky and their wondrous work on in the revival of clinical dead organisms back in 1940 could be called controversial, but without it, we would not have not have discovered the heart valves transplant, evolved our renal dialysis practices in nephrology, extra-corporeal membrane oxygenation, nor the cardiopulmonary bypass, and definitely we would not be close to finally be able to bring back the clinically dead organism as we are now.” Edwin frowned and stared at his hands. “Yes, they killed those animals, tortured them, even, decapitated those beautiful dogs and kept their heads alive using those machines, but without them, we would have not saved millions of innocents.”

He raised from the chair and walked around in circles. Moira knew that when he did that, it was a sign of how exasperated he was. “Yes, people both loved and loathed them for what they done. Called them liars, saying that the heads only lived for a couple of minutes and not the hours that the experiment claimed, called them butchers and monsters for doing such thing to animals. Doubted the veracity of the experiment when some of them could not replicate all the results entirely. However, I know for a fact that the result were not made up, I’ve seen the data. I tried it on test subjects with my team, and we had come to the same conclusion as the those Russian doctors.”

“You... What?” Moira was shocked for a moment before her face contorted in anger. “How could you possible do that! This was wrong and you know it!”

Edwin scoffed at her words. “I did not enjoy it in the least, Moira. To put it candidly, It broke my heart to do it, but I had to try it or else I would not be able to save a lot of people across the world by keeping them into stasis, so they could receive the treatment they badly need from doctors who weren’t too exhausted with their continuous work in a war zone!”

“Enough of this! I cannot stand here and be forced to discuss with you this non sense!” Moira snarled in response and raised from her chair, moving out of the kitchen, full intending in leaving the castle. “Those things are just like the acts of Josef Mengele and his nazist's experiments!”

She looked at him, expecting his face to be angry and sneering, but he looked at her with pure sadness, his eyes tearing up, and with a hand desperately cradling his heart, like she had just stabbed him.

 _‘No, how could I said such a thing? I crossed the line! I never saw him so hurt as he is now! I have to take it back!’_ She thought desperately.

Moira felt shame, and she raised a hand towards him, wanting to take her words back, wanting to ask for his forgiveness for her insensibility. “Edwin, I’m sorry, I-”

“No, you are not.” He interrupted her, and turned his back to her. “Leave.”

She tried again, and took a step towards him. “Edwin, please...”

“Leave me alone, Moira.” He said with a louder voice tone, paralyzing her immediately. “We can discuss this latter. Right now, we cannot have a healthy conversation about this. Please. Someday, you will understand how important is to make those so called ethical sacrefices for the sake of others. When it arrives, you will truly understand what is like to want to save everyone and only receive their hate for it.”

“...Aye, Edwin. I will seek you out soon.” She said, but still feeling defeated. There was nothing she could right now.

She left the castle and felt like her deceased progenitors for the first time of her life. Maybe she really was bound to become monstrous as them, since she compared Edwin’s attempts to save lives using desperate measures he had available, to the same fiends who killed and tortured his ancestors out of pure hate and sadism.

_‘Maybe not all of those controversial issues are to blame. Perhaps we can learn something useful from them. Ugh, this is so irritating! I really need a drink!’_

Moira took a hover cab to the next hover train station, with the full intention to get to her house in Zurich as fast as she could, so she would be able to drink what was left of her _Guinness beer_ on her refrigerator and finally end this awful night. She could had lived 32 years, but right now, she felt like a selfish child who cared for nothing but her own perception of right of wrong.

She made up her mind. In a gesture of good will, she would try to see things more openly, maybe she should not have jumped into early assumptions. Perhaps, she should expand her vision and go see what other universities were up to?

_‘I still have to decide if I will accept to work on that mysterious bioengineering nanobiotics proposition made by the Université de Lausanne. Maybe then I can finally have something useful to add to my own research... I might also see a different point of view when dealing with ethics and all of their confusing complications. Not to mention, I finally will be able to see if those rumors regarding that medical prodigy that everyone is talking about is worth the hassle. Though I doubt it is worth everyone’s breath. She cannot be all those things they are claiming.'_

Moira sighed once more. She would grab her holovid as soon as she arrived at her house, and start writing the proper paper work to formalize her transfer to the _Université de Lausanne_ , things would progress adequately from this point.

_‘After all, I do need to expand my social circle.’_

With those thoughts, the red haired woman started to brainstorm what she would possibly need to make a good impression on her new working team. She had a reputation to maintain, and what harm could it cause if she was more candid this time?

If only Moira could had knew what was bound to happen from that moment forth, she might had tried to stop herself. However, she always knew that was bound to happen was as inevitable as everything in her life.

She knew that she could _never_ escape those eyes. Perhaps, she never had any choice at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it was, the first "smut scene" from the story. Moira has a very strange fetish, but frankly, we all can be weird!  
> So, to those who might be confused about Moira's sexuality, rest assured, she is indeed a lesbian, but she is a demisexual as well. It means that she is only interested in engaging in sexual activities with female partners who she forms a deep emotional bond. So she isn't interested in advances made by other women around her since those women either wanted to use her to acquire specific benefits(Like Ms. Daaé, who wanted to improve her grades) or wanted her for just her looks. With Moira, is romance before sex and it always will be, since she is more driven to the emotional aspect of it than merely it's consequences(the sex). However, is also shown that she does have a strong sexual drive to her, and would be the kind of girlfriend who would spend a huge amount of hours just having sex with her partner if she and the woman in question(and we know who!) shared a mutual love for each other. I have to remember you all that Moira was raised by strict christian parents and a lot of their Catholic brand of what was right or wrong is on her mind, and let me say, they were the kind of hypocrites who claimed that masturbation was a sin, and sex was to be done only when the man wanted to impregnate the woman. Moira was treated like crap her entire childhood and adolescence, so it's no surprise that she can only get off with the idea of a perfect creature who would never hurt her in any way, since it was in it's nature to simply love, and never to use her. And no, Moira never was in a relationship with anyone, she never even kissed on the lips! She is a virgin through and through(FOR THE MOMENT!).
> 
> Now, those experiments... Yes, that experiment with the dog head actually happened and is referred in a lot of clinical procedures. As you can see, in this present moment Moira isn't too comfortable with the idea of using living animals as test subjects in such drastic interventions, but as it is, this is bound to change.
> 
> Ismael Wolf is actually based in one of the discarded Mercy's concept arts. And yeah, he is her half brother. He follows that concept of a battle archangel, and is more strict than Mercy, which is more of a caring, gentle seraph. And let me say this: He is important. Very important.
> 
> Moira is getting old, at the beginning of the chapter, she had 25, and in the end of it, she and Ismael both have 32, Angela have 21 and Edwin have 52.
> 
> The porno videos mentioned in the chapter and the scenes in them... THEY WERE REAL! And while it has been a long time, I never forgot how terribly bad those things were.
> 
> Now, off to this chapter dictionary(heh! DICKtionary):
> 
> Pint of Gat(irish slang): A bottle of Guinness, or other brand of beer, it depends of the one available, but generally, is more related to the Guinness brand.
> 
> Guard(Irish slang): It's a slang for police, so the guard she was talking about in the porno scene was actually referencing the porno actress dressed as a cop.
> 
> Cthulhu: A monster of the Lovecraft series of books that is said to inflict horror and madness to those around it's influence.(Zenyatta's awesome Halloween skin is a direct reference to it!)
> 
> The Ecstasy of Saint Teresa: Yeah... It is a very... Provocative statue, and I have saw her with my own eyes, but what could you expect from Teresa's very own descriptions of the event? The woman was really horny or a Angel really screwed her brains out. Take your pick.
> 
> Adam Kadmon: Is said in the Jewish cabala that they were the first celestial being, he had both female and male characteristics and anatomy. He was later separated by god and their halves were used to make the first man, Adam and later used to make Eve.
> 
> Université de Lausanne: Is considered the best university of Switzerland, and one of the world's best.
> 
> Well, I think I put everything here. Any question, just ask, I don't bite! Also, please leave a comment, a review, or follow me on my tumblr page if you like, it's loren-lk.(this always make me smile!)
> 
> Big lesbian kisses to you all!
> 
> By LoReN_LK/Madance/Lowratts(I got a lot of names XDDD)


	5. Her, with the Fair Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira arrived at the University of Lausanne and had a fateful meeting with someone very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! That chapter took longer than what I expected, but here it is! PHEW!  
> Now, now, "Who could this person possibly be?" TAKE A GUESS. I DARE YOU.  
> Also... The plot is becoming more evident(although, I have left a number of hidden clues that no one got it right until now, but they are there, if you take the time to look for them, HAHAHA!), and there is more references. I will talk a bit about it on the end notes for this chapter.  
> Ah, there is some biology talk, just so you all know XDDDDD!
> 
> Well, enjoy the chapter and I will see you all in the end notes!

The city of Lausanne, - or Lausannen, since she preferred the German enunciation over the french - was far more agreeable to Moira’s sense of comfort than the sweaty climate from the city of Bern during the same month. The months of June and July were always like that, and it isn’t like it was a surprise to her, but during the precise moment that she felt a comfortable breeze on her dehydrated face, she was relieved.

The first day, she booked a room in a hotel around the outskirts of the _Université de Lausanne_ , so she would not have to walk too much to reach it, but her own sensibilities demanded that she choose a hotel rated at least three stars, or else she would deem it beneath her.

_‘At least I am not like Edwin, who would refuse to even stand in anything less than a five star, and he would still demand a Jacuzzi on his room...’_

Moira felt a stab of pain in her heart. One week has passed, but she still felt immensely guilty over her treatment of her old tutor. She would stare at her cellphone, debating whether she should call him or wait until he felt comfortable enough to call her. It was suffocating, and made her feel so much guilt.

On the second day, after she had properly relaxed in the booked hotel room and settled her belongings, she took off to the University, to formally announce her arrival and to inquire how and when could their work get started. She had brought enough data from her house in Zurich to allow her to make a good analysis, and theorize over possible uncanny results that it might arises from it, but she’s only staying on the hotel until she could look for a good house to rent. It would be too much of a hassle to go back to Zurich and return to Lausannen every single day, spending all those wasted hours on the holotrain that she could had used to do some research over the obtained results.

Also, she really wanted to be in a actual, real house. Apartments were usually bothersome to deal with. The limited space, lower ceiling heights that made her feel suffocated and imprisoned and most importantly, the lack of privacy and boundaries that her potential neighbors would entitle themselves with.

 _‘Last thing I need is to make any kind of small talk with possible neighbors around me.’_ She thought with no small amount of irritation. _‘Specially if they stare at my eyes like I am some kind of a freak show’._

Heterochromia always existed in human evolution, however, as always happened with those who stand out or excel in unusual ways, they were either shunned or killed by those who were nothing, but inconsequential primitives, stuck in their own envy over their inability to become like those extraordinary individuals, or hateful over their own perceived threat of their existence.

_‘The Neanderthal naturally feared the Homo Sapiens existence, for it implies the destruction of their own.’_

She was very proud of it. Her eyes were striking, a sign of her evolutive qualities and intellect. She certainly acquired all of the superior dormant genes that her progenitors surely weren’t using in their own DNA, and by God, she would use them and bask on them until the day she died.

_‘And if my research proves right, I might give to everyone the opportunity to genetically improve themselves rather than simply limit this chance to the few, - who like me - that are more mentally advanced. Still, there are a lot of loose ends... I really need to acquire some external funding. Seven years and not one efficient conclusive response to my research beyond their primary concepts. Ugh, I really hope this 'nanobioengineering' technique from this University can provide me the answers to those missing parts. Maybe then, I can finally make a decent paper around this.’_

She arrived at the University Campus and walked in the direction of the _Center of Biotechnology_ , checking her holopad for the proper directions.

\---

Moira stared at the four doctors around her, all of them were part of the same project, but they were all acting like they had no idea what to make of her. She was told that the other missing doctor was running late, which irritated her immensely since she was quite punctual and tried to impress her future coworkers with her tact. The cause of the delay, apparently was related to a family matter, but it was also informed that the doctor was on her way to meet them.

_‘Good. However, as I can see, those fools don’t seem to be used to have any unforeseen turn of events happening around them, so I have to make them do something productive before I get bored with their attitude.’_

She coughed loudly enough to get their attention. “Since the other doctor, whatever her name is, won’t be joining us for a while, I would require all of you to show me any developments you made in your last research batch. _Now_.”

Her colleagues flinched at her tone, startled by her directness. She raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms, this made them scatter around themselves, trying to give her what she asked as quick as they could.

 _‘Predictable. They don’t seem to have no agency to their own. Perhaps the other missing doctor were the one to act as a overseer for their actions?’_ She curiously thought.

After a couple of minutes, they had managed to bring her a diverse collection of holopads carrying all assortment of data related to her request, and some practical samples in progress for her to give her own assessment. She made a approving sound, which made them trade smiles awkwardly among themselves, and Moira turned her attention to the obtained results.

All seemed quite promising. The cells, after suffering their inevitable apoptosis, were reverting back to their healthy composition state they once were. The phagocytes, generally fated to be annihilated after enclosing the pathogen by destroying both of them together in the phagocytosis process, was capable of maintaining the same function, without destroying itself.

 _'Fascinating_.'

She turned towards one of the many hand sanitation station sinks of the lab, she washed both of her hands and forearms thoroughly, mentally accessing the implications such a innovative procedure could bring to humanity, how it would surely benefit the scientific community if it succeeded, and of course, her own research. After she finished sanitizing her hands and forearms, she started to carefully put on her sterile procedure cap, mask and gloves, then she walked back to the experimented samples and observed them through the electronic microscope lens.

The prototype of their own nanobiotic machines was in a petri dish, apparently in a endlessly attempt to regenerate a damaged muscular tissue. Since it had no blood circulation of their own to maintain the healthy levels of oxygen, and lacked the capacity to make the hematopoietic process, it remained in a very impressive and bizarre state of being constantly decayed and regenerated.

“Tell me, have any of you acquired similar results to those samples?” She started to exchange the first sample for another over the experimentation stand. After looking at a different results and frowning slightly over the continuing silence, she slowly turned her face towards her colleagues, speaking sarcastically. “I’m _waiting_ for your assessment, gentlemen,”

One of the doctor, an Asian man using a pair of contact lenses that covered most of his sclera, stuttered an answer. “No, Dr. O’Deorain. We could not begin to replicate those results since-

Moira turned abruptly towards him and interrupted his next words. “So _why_ are you here? Is a common procedure of this University to waste time and resources on others incompetency?”

“N-no, Dr, O’Deorain...” The man gulped audibly, his colleagues looking in a similar state. “I mean, we are facing a lot of legal and ethical complications around it, and we are in constant need to update our data over so we don’t lose our medical licenses. You know how such things are hard to deal with.”

_‘Isn’t that the bitter truth? The World’s Health Organization Ethical department are full of individuals without any vision. Why do they keep placing those bans on nanomachines every time anyone with functional brain cells so much declare that want to study them? Is like they are intentionally trying to block anyone’s attempts of improving humanity’s well being beyond of what we have currently have. Maybe the Pharmaceuticals companies are pressuring them?’_

She pressed her hand against her forehead, her frustration evident and her thoughts wild.

_‘In human history, all of the Pharmaceuticals companies always were ruthless in their attempts to pressure state-dependent governments into act around their interests. When the definitive cure for the Aids virus was made years back, they had thrown a fit around it, since it would affect their revenue drastically. After all, is better to force the ones afflicted by it to take all of those expensive pills, and keep them as a permanent consumers than to give any of them the actual cure and lose their money. Those companies settled into making the profit around the Aids cure by buying the rights to make the vaccine batch, and, setting the intended price for it to become higher that it was supposed to be. I wonder how many people are dying from God’s know what, without using the required medication or procedures, due to the greed of those who would sell their grandchildren's souls for another million to their Swiss accounts?’_

She sighed. There wasn’t much that she could do as much as she wanted to. She would need to work around those set of constraints, it would seems.

She turned back to the holopads that were set over the examination table, seeing the DNA sequence carefully, trying to find if any side effects on the test subjects were observed.

_‘It seems like only 20% of the lab rats had gotten their cellular regeneration enhanced by the nanobiotics. It was observed a complete regeneration of the skin tissue and a partial regeneration of damaged nerve ligaments on the test subjects belonging to the first control group. It is also a noted fact that the ischemic areas that entered the necrosis state also were reverted to a prior, oxygenated state. The others 30% showed mixed results, with some test subjects from the second control group having a partial regeneration of their skin tissue, and the others with no relevant data. The last 50% of the test subjects, belonging to the third control group, showed worrying results, that had gone between nerve degeneration, complete necrosis of the skin, the appearance of tumors and lastly, death.’_

Moira frowned. They had made a breakthrough, for sure, but it still weren’t as a stable as she initially thought. The statistics just shown to her made her clearly see that there was something wrong with the DNA sequence used. Maybe the _Turn-over_ process weren’t allowed to properly be done over the presented variables? Or _maybe_...

_‘No, it nonsensical. There is no reason why would anyon-’_

The redhead suspicious thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud banging sound of a door being opened. She got a scare from it, and was a little shook, but kept her hold on her holopad firmly.

_‘How dare someone barge here, in my lab, without even properly announcing themselves? I will not tolerate such a primitive behavior.’_

She turned to the door’s direction, harsh words already forming on her mind, her eyes burning with anger over her interruption.

And she froze.

A young woman was catching her breath next to the door, her hand still laying on it’s handle, trying to clumsy hold on her arm an assortment of boxes that seemed full of data, projects notes and some unidentified mechanical apparatus.

The woman raised her head, hair apparently disheveled in her hurry to get to the room. “I’m so sorry for being late! My brother was _really_ a handful to deal with, now that he got that promotion and he intentionally lost my key to the garage and... Oh, _Tistom tapeh yanaal_...”

 _‘My god. Such a beautiful voice.’_ Moira thought for a moment before shaking her head. _‘Where had that come from?’_

Moira kept her silence, regarding the woman’s arrival with interest. Her hair was blonde, with a gold-like feel to it, shoulder length, and with slight waves at its edges. Her skin was like a milky cream, different from her own pallid tone. She was smaller than her, but not short like a lot of other women. Her lab coat hugged her body beautifully, and it was almost as if it was like some kind of gown, even if she was just in fact, using a common lab coat, with all the safety procedures being followed, like the use of long pants and well protected shoes.

_‘Her eyes... Such fair eyes...’_

Her eyes were like the sky. The blue color so intense and so inviting, that she felt she could just stare at it forever...

She looked away and decided to keep silent.

“Dr. Ziegler! We are glad you could arrive in time!” One of the doctors, tall and well build, fawned over the recently arrived woman. “We were just showing Dr.O’Deorain your results!”

“Siegmund, I hardly did all of this alone. You all helped me, I just had come up with the idea.” The woman smiled gently. “Although, a proper greeting is to be made, isn’t it not?”

The man coughed awkwardly and moved out of her way. The woman walked straight to Moira’s direction, who was trying to look busy and not stare at her directly. “I’m sorry for all of this, Dr. O’Deorain, I really didn’t wanted to make you wait for me. I am Dr. Angela Ziegler, and I always admired your work.”

_‘Angela Ziegler... I heard that name before... She must be the prodigy everyone keep talking about... And she is a admirer of my research? Grand.’_

Moira turned around in silence, walking towards the lab sink. She removed her procedure gloves, washed her hands and forearms meticulously, took off her procedure cap and finally her mask. She turned around and walked back immediately to Angela, her hand still raised in greetings and what appeared to be confusion.

The redhead took her hand gently as she could and shook it. “The pleasure is mine, Dr. Ziegler.”

\---

The lunch break was as chaotic as any other place with starving students, who were either complaining about the lack of free time or how annoying their teachers were. She would scoff at them and their terrible management of their time, but then again, she wasn’t here to lecture any of them. Right now, her only interest was in finding a empty table where she could peacefully eat.

She noticed, from the corner of her blue eye, that woman, Angela Ziegler; she was saying her goodbyes to a couple and sitting at the table by herself. As if she could somehow sense her, she turned her head towards the redhead and smiled brightly. “Dr. O’Deorain! Come sit with me!”

Feeling a little embarrassed over being called like that, but also relieved she would not be eating while standing, she walked towards her colleague, placing her food tray over her table and sitting immediately.

“Thank you for inviting me over. I wasn’t looking forward to eat my lunch while standing, specially with how much crowded it is right now.”

Angela giggled, her laugh made Moira feel strangely warm. “Well, you know how the beginning of the school year can be. Lot’s of students trying to get used to the University life and all of it’s responsibilities, to most of them, is quite a shock, it’s heavy on their brains, you know.”

Moira gave her a smirk. “I think the real shock is the idea that most of them _have_ brains. Like, some of those students don't even know the difference between concave and convex mirrors, not even what they had for breakfast, is no surprise most of them are so quick to blame their teachers over their own incompetency.”

The blonde laughed at her words. It made her feel that strange warm again, and also a unexplainable tingling on her cheeks.  
It baffled her.

“You know, I heard so much about your regeneration procedures. My entire research was actually based on their concept, if I may say.” Angela’s voice brought Moira’s attention back to her, the blonde’s chin resting on the palms of her hands, staring at her attentively, smiling brightly and eyes shining with fascination.

She felt her entire face blush under her stare.

“I... Thank you.” Moira forced a answer, feeling embarrassment and pride over Angela’s statement, the knowledge that she contributed to this seemly genius woman academic grow filling her with satisfaction. “It pleases me that one, such as yourself, would find  
my methods agreeable. I mean, I do theorize over the particular effects of the genetic enhancement of cells in my last treaty over human synthesis, going from how they would react under stress and how we can make a method to keep them stable and not allow for the generally expected cellular degeneration.”

“Yes! That was precisely what got me to research this, I wanted to do it when I still was a student here, on Lausannen, but I had some, let’s say, family complications to deal with and could not spend the required time on it. Although, I was, like, super happy when they told me you had accepted to work on our project. You are tough lady to get!”

Angela’s words ranged on her ears and reverberated on Moira’s heart like a deafening sound. Never anyone had shown so much interest on her, and for some reason, it wasn’t annoying her like what would usually happen. “Says the nanobiotic genius, but I don’t mind the flattery, it does pleases me to no end.”

Again, Angela laughed. Moira noticed a book over the table, the title read ‘The Black Spider’, by Jeremias Gotthelf. She turned to her. “You enjoyed the book?”

Blinking in surprised over the change of the subject, Angela gave a very endearing smile to it’s direction. “It’s my favorite book ever. It’s so good and it inspires me.”

“Well, not many people enjoy it. They consider the story to be too dark, no matter how much I try to explain to them what is the author’s point with it.” Moira rested both of her elbows over the table, bringing her face and body as close as she could without affecting Angela's personal space. If anything, she didn’t seem bothered by her at all. “They don’t understand that the ‘spider’ in it is a metaphor to the evil and-”

“The human cruelty, even if they were caused by good intentions.” Angela’s finished her words. “That’s one of the reasons that this is so compelling to me. It reminds me constantly that my actions, as a doctor and as a scientist, can directly affect everyone around me, even if I would think it was for their own good. It was very inspiring indeed, and also, it gives me a particular good memory.”

Moira smiled, a kind, gentle smile, one that was reserved for few individuals in her life, and seldom given to those who she showed respect. “I can see clearly why you are so admirable, Dr.Ziegler.”

Angela blushed at her words, her cheeks getting a noticeable pinkish hue to them, and Moira felt her own cheeks warm up as well. “Oh please, you can call me Angela, after all, we aren’t in a conference, so there is no need for formalities.”

She wasn’t the first person who would ask her such thing, others had come and asked Moira the same. However, she promptly refused to give any resemblance of ‘intimacy’ to her colleagues, in case they were trying to get any favors of her. This woman was asking her the same thing as they did, but she felt no ill concealed intentions directed to her. In fact, she felt a real wish to accept her offer, and also to give her the same courtesy. She is, after all, a refined woman, and it would only be polite.

“Very well, Angela, then let me allow you the same courtesy. You may call me Moira.”

Angela’s hands left their place holding her chin and gently covered Moira’s hands. “Moira, I feel we are going to do wonderful things together!”

The redhead blushed again. She was baffled with how she was reacting to this younger woman words, actions and her very presence. However, she could not deny this fact. They are two very accomplished women, both graduated faster than most of their peers, both had written and worked on a number of projects that would make envious most of the other scientists in the same field as them. Both of them were complete geniuses, so their success was assured.

“Yes, dear Angela, we are going to make good partners. All evidence support this claim.”

At her words, Angela’s hands cling to her own slightly, her eyes glinting in the afternoon light.

\---

“So, as I was previously saying, that’s why I devised a better way to apply the nanobiotics from a safer distance.” Angela opened one of the boxes she had brought to the lab. “Its only the many blue prints I made of it, but as soon as all of us agree over its conceptual stages, and design, I can start to proper build it!”

Moira stared at the blue prints of what would be a very strange set of electronic body armors, with a matching wand attached to its back by two pair of tubes. From what she could gather by observation, the ‘armor’ would somehow empower the wand and in turn, it would release a stream of nanobiotics over the intended target. The idea itself was already quite challenging, with all that would be needed to keep the nanobiotics safely stored and able to be used without compromising their utility, but what really had got her attention was other fact....

“Angela, you _know_ how to build those things?” She was very impressed, and frankly, hoped for a positive answer.

“As a matter of fact, I do!” The blonde stood with her arms akimbo, a prideful smile on her young pretty face. “I love creating things, even if I don’t have the finesse required to make a perfect model, this prototype, for example, is a very old one that I modified many times until it got to this stage. The process of creation, of making something new and useful from the scratch, is a very exhilarating experience. It makes me feel alive, somehow.”

_‘You are really a mysterious creature, Ms. Angela Ziegler.’_

“I believe we might be able to work around this idea you proposed, Angela, but we must nor rely on it, after all, it is still a concept. However, I do appreciate you concern with our safety while applying the nanobiotics to test subjects, without either having to sedate them or having to be in close quarters to them.”

Angela laughed, her good mood infectious. “You just repeated what I said, Moira.”

She stammered an answer, feeling embarrassed. “Y-you are correct. Forgive me”

“That’s ok, my dear.” Angela’s finger tips gently brushed against her arm, which made Moira to straighten her back even further. “I actually think you can put into words my ideas way better than I could. I appreciate it a lot.”

“Oh, in that case, allow me the honor, _lass_.” Moira made a bowing gesture towards the blonde, who blushed beautifully. “However, answer me one thing. Why had you not tried to get the other blue prints to the scientific community? I mean, it would be useful in some specific fields, even if they were applied in different areas than medicine.”

“Oh... _That_.” Angela’s smile deflated and Moira felt uneasy, and a part of her regretted making the question. “It’s quite weird. Every time I would suggest anything related to it, something always blocked or denied my request. it was always something related to the ethical aspect of it, even if I was just talking about the metal chassis and using simple, or conventional healing methods. However, the strangest fact would be that some of my blueprint pages would either be gone or drastically altered after the request was made. Is as if _someone_ doesn’t want us to research anything around this.”

Moira frowned. This seems another point to add to her growing suspicions, but why would anyone try to intentionally _sabotage_ their research? Was Angela’s breakthrough that important that those in power did not want others to receive it’s benefits? It made no sense.

 _‘It doesn’t matter,’_ Moira thought resolutely. _‘I swear right now. Angela and I are going to make this research a reality and we will crush anyone standing in the way of scientific progress. I will keep any particular data regarding it to myself, maybe using some code? Or perhaps making a decoy around it so they won’t interrupt us any further. It’s something to really think about. I will share this idea with Angela later, when we are both away from those useless fools.’_

“Don’t worry, Angela, I believe we can deal with such things when they come up. For now, I do believe you have my approval to start the construction of this first prototype. Do you need any assistance with it?”

The blonde clapped hers hands in excitement, almost jumping on her spot. “Thank you so much, Moira! I would not mind having your help in build it, it is a very tricky process after all.”

Moira smiled and turned to look around themselves. It was both ridiculous and satisfactory that the other doctors weren’t babbling like idiots around them. For now, they were staring at a distance, talking to themselves and stealing glances at both of them, but no one dared to come forth, leaving both of the geniuses alone in their own bubble.

She very much enjoyed that the things turned out to be like that.

The redhead raised her hand and rested it over Angela’s shoulder, and stolen a glance at the other doctors, to assess their reaction. Three of them pursued their lips and clearly shown signs of irritation, muttering something apparently harsh under their breaths. The last remaining doctor, the Asian, gave them a polite smile and raised his thumbs up, as if he was approving of something.

_‘Interesting. I will take this in consideration in future interactions with those fools. That one isn’t too bad apparently.’_

Moira’s attention was brought back to the blonde when she felt her hand being gently gripped by Angela. “So, what so you say about both of us meeting tomorrow? You can come to my family’s barn house, close to the alps, and we can get started.”

“Of course, Angela. It will be my pleasure, _lass_.”

Exchanging smiles to each other, they both returned their attention to the prototype. This would be quite an interesting experience.

\---

Moira looked at the laboratory clock on the wall. It showed in bright red lights the current time, which was 20:40. They should leave for the day, following this University set of rules.

“Angela, we should take our leave. It would be wise to not antagonize those who are funding our research by making ourselves their unwanted guests, am I right?”

The blonde backed away from the electronic microscope she was currently using and looked at the clock, releasing a sigh. “Well, it can’t be helped. I mean, thank god the others are gone, or we would take even longer to close the lab.”

They both carefully removed their protective lab gear and locked away their used samples in the lab closet. Moira discretely took one sample without Angela noticing, eager to make her own notes about it. Not that she need the discretion with her colleague, after they talked about keeping their essential data to themselves or having multiple copies of it, and of course, the suspicion of sabotage around their research, Moira was sure they see things eye to eye in this regard.

Still, she wanted to make her own notes about it, and bring the results to Angela, she couldn’t really pin point why she even felt the need to do this favor to her, but she could not deny that it would benefit her own research immensely. So, what could possibly go wrong?

“So, just to be 100% clear, we are still up for tomorrow, right?” Angela eagerly asked, her eyes shining brightly under the artificial ceiling light.

“Yes, Angela, I still remember it.” Moira chuckled, giving the shorter woman small taps over her hair. “You already gave me your phone and address. I will be there, let’s say, at 10 in the morning. Would that be OK with you?”

“Yes, it would, thank you, dear.” Angela winked at her. “Well, I hope you have a good night, Moira. I will be looking forward to tomorrow.”

“Me too, Angela. Have a good night.” Moira waved a goodbye to her colleague and walked away. It was a unusual, but a good change of her working routine.

_‘I will bring to her my assessments over what I can find of the sample. It’s good to be able to finally share my findings with one who is actually able to understand them. I feel we shall become wonderful partners indeed!”_

In more ways than one, Moira had _no idea_ how her words would ring so true.

\---

When she arrived at her rented house, Moira felt her cellphone vibrate on her pant’s back pocket. She took it off and saw that she had received a small message. She pressed the command to open it and read it.

**‘Hi, I just forgot to say to you that I really liked to be able to finally meet you in person. You are awesome, and I really want to spend more time around you. Well, see you tomorrow! =) - Angela Ziegler.’**

Moira smiled. She saved the message and took a deep breath. She dialed Edwin’s number and waited for him to pick it up. When he did, she cheerfully greeted him. “Hi, Edwin, it’s me, Moira. I’m sorry for last week...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Angela is now in the story, like, really into it. FINALLY. This was their first interaction, and of course it is still tame enough... FOR THE MOMENT.XDDD  
> Hm, I wonder what is truly happening with them?  
> Also, Angela's prototype is a mix between her Valkyrie armor and Moira's own armor. I wonder why?  
> Oh, next chapter will be so much interesting, after all, is both of those ladies, alone in a barn... Hmmmmm!
> 
> ANYWAYS! Leave a comment, subscribe to the chapter, give kudos and a review, those things keep me motivated to write even more faster and better chapters for you all. Also, go check my tumblr account, loren-lk if you are interested. I'm always up for talk and stuff. I also will look forward for your theories around what could possibly be happening(It's already set, but is always fun to see if someone can figure it out or not! XDD). Well, see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Dictionary
> 
> Lass(Irish): Girl.  
> Tistom tapeh yanaal(Hebraic): Shut up, you idiot.  
> Turn Over: The replacement of old cells with newly generated ones.


	6. Building up Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Angela meet on Angela's farm, and their sexual tension towards each other is becoming stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so very sorry for the late chapter! Last week I had so many things to do. Right now, I also have to finish some things as well, but here it is, the chapter. I had lost my last written version of it, because my notebook died on me. Thankfully, I had a part of it written saved somewhere else and I could finish it. FINALLY.  
> Well, a quick thing that I must say before the chapter starts, since someone asked me this on tumblr, and it might be wise to talk about it here, since it might present as a pertinent point to other readers. As I stated before, in chapter four, Moira is a Demisexual Lesbian. Her own signs of it are as it follows:
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. She can experience attraction to select females, as it shows in her personal preferences.
> 
> 2\. She can become excited by a woman who meet those expectations of her, but she cannot reach an orgasm until she makes a deep bond and commitment with her, so even if she 'get it on' with this hypothetical woman, she would end up frustrated with her lack of release, because she really need to synchronize her heart and her body's needs, or else is simple a torture for her.
> 
> 3\. Moira's lack of experience, knowledge and interest towards those matters makes things even harder for her, since she is very much in conflict with the way she was raised, by homophobic and strict religious parents, and the way she come to live, with a gentle and respectful adoptive father. So while she doesn't have any issues with LGBT in general, she still doesn't notice that she is indeed one, or the fact that a woman can actually meet her expectations in a desired partner. With that said, she also isn't bothered at all by advances made by a woman who she is attracted.
> 
> So, now that I just made this points clear(please ask in the comments section if you have any doubt about it), let's start our chapter! I see you again at the end notes of it.

Moira stepped out of her rented _Porsche_ car for the day. She could always taken the hovertaxi or other kind of transportation that didn’t involved spending a copious amount of money on a frivolity like she just did, but for some inexplicable reason, she felt the need to impress her much younger colleague. Why? She had no idea.

_‘Perhaps is the fact that both of us are very much committed to the improvement of the humanity and science as a whole? Yes... That’s probably it.’_

For science. Only that.

The place she arrived was like many of the other small farms across the alps and _Lake Geneva_. There wasn’t much to it. Pastures, a good looking house, a stable and of course, a huge barn.

Moira took a deep breath and walked straight towards the barn, before stopping herself in her tracks. It would be far more polite if she announced her arrival by ringing the door bell. If she did not notice any sign of activity, then she would be able to assume that Angela was in the barn and not at the house.

She changed directions and walked towards the house’s door. When she arrived before it, she pressed the door bell, waiting for an answer. After a hearing a crashing sound and Angela’s voice shouting the phrase ‘One moment, please!’, Moira saw the door being opened. She was about to come in inside the house when she gasped.

Angela was wearing a small tank top. A white, small tank top. A wet, white, small tank top who clung to her almost like it was part of her skin. Moira averted her gaze as fast as she could, feeling her entire face turn red with embarrassment and also a strange curiosity that was compelling her to see more of the blonde’s beautiful breasts, and she could not dare to imagine from where it came from or even why she was feeling like that.

“Oh Moira! You finally arrived! I was beginning to think you would not come at all.” The blonde said happily, pressing her sweated looking body at the door’s side, while the redhead tried in vain to acknowledge anything, but her very tempting self.

“I... I was a little lost and....” She looked at her beautiful, well rounded breasts and felt her mouth run dry. “And... I took my time to find the correct one. The farm, that’s what I meant.”

“Oh, right, all the farms look a bit like the same around here, but I guarantee I have the best stuff.” Angela smiled and took Moira’s hand, bringing her inside the house, closing the door soon after. “Here, I will grab some milk and coffee for you, so you can taste it for yourself.”

“Thank you Angela, you are the breast-I mean, _best_!” The redhead tried to correct herself, but her colleague gave her a particular smirk that made her shiver from head to toe, before turning around and going to grab the coffee and milk she mentioned. It wasn’t unpleasant feeling, seeing her act like that, but was surely unexpected.

Ms. Angela Ziegler was a strange woman indeed.

“Here, my dear, have a taste of it.” The blonde offered a cup filled with milk and coffee, with what seemed to be chocolate bits floating around it, probably to sweeten the sour taste of the mixture. She still was sporting that same strange smirk from before, but it turned into a more refined smile, as if she was aware of something the redhead could not begin to imagine.

Moira took the cup and drank it as fast as she could, burning her tongue in the process, wasting the opportunity to taste it appropriately, and saving what she supposed was her own dignity.

_‘It was worth it. I refuse to feel at a disadvantage, in any circumstance, even if it was by a respected colleague like Angela.’_

The blonde frowned and lost the smile immediately, turning her expression in one of deep concern. “Wow, Moira! Take it easy, your tongue must be burned from how hot that was. Here, take a cold cup of water and some ice to soothe the pain, please!”

Angela dragged her older colleague to the kitchen sink and filled a cup with water and ice. She motioned to Moira, asking her silently to accept it and drink it. Not wanting to be indelicate, the redhead drank it, taking her time to allow the coldness to slide along her sore tongue, regretting for the moment her impulsive act, but also recognizing that it still was necessary, as to not harm her dignity. Even then, it did not mean she wasn't pry to make mistakes, and maybe acting so fast wasn’t the best way to approach that situation.

It was all very strange, in a way. Maybe she is acting like that over her lack of sleep, after staying up all night working with her new ‘borrowed’ sample she got from the University’s lab?

_‘I found so many possible uses for it. I will be able to start to make some progress around my research, as soon as I can use it to recombine and change the DNA of test subjects. I just need to find them, but I should concentrate on other matters, for the moment. Like those beautiful eyes, staring at me in confusion. Oh, wait...’_

Moira coughed, trying to look less distracted than she really was. “I feel better. Thanks, Angela.”

“No problem, Moira.” The blonde answered her immediately. “I was already working on some pieces, I was so excited for it that I could not sit still and wait for you to arrive, sorry.”

“That's fine, _lass_ , I really don’t mind.” Moira whispered, feeling her face warm up at the way her young colleague stared at her. “S-so, shall we see it? Or do we need something else from the house?”

The blonde giggled beautifully. “Not at all, I had entered just so I could take some energy drinks and bring them with me to the barn, but now that you’re here, I can be assured that I will be concentrated enough for the task.”

“Really, my dear? Are you saying I will act as you personal alarm for your possible hesitance? Because I will definitely interfere if you go beyond what is asked of you.” Moira said while crossing her arms in defiance, raising one elegant eyebrow. “I’m not a easy person to deal with, you know.”

Angela laughed harder than before. “Trust me, Moira, you aren’t easy, but I would not have it any other way.”

As soon as she said those words, she grabbed Moira’s hand and walked them both to the barn. However, the redhead was intrigued by Angela’s chosen words. There was _something_ about them that made her shiver again, but she dismissed it.

She really need to get some sleep. Her body was really exhausted if she was shivering over anything. Angela probably thought her to be weird.

Angela’s barn was full of scattered pieces of metal, electronic components, lots of empty energy cans and musical instruments. Four tables were in the barn, with three of them covered in metal contraptions and close to different kinds of forging equipment's across the far wall, with what seemed to be fusion cores providing a sparkling light to the very crowded place.

In all in one, a complete mess, that one would not associate with the young blonde. Moira smiled widely, feeling very much happy knowing a side of her colleague that others wouldn’t expect. It made her feel _special_ , somehow.

“Sorry for all the mess, but I needed to keep track of all those things, so it cannot be helped!” Angela sheepishly said, placing a couple of energy cans over the closest table. “I started to make the adequate propulsion hover devices on the ‘wings’ component of our project. I could hover and move with it, thankfully, but I need to make a proper chassis so that whole thing won’t bend or melt under its use.”

“That happened? Have you tried using steel instead of iron?” Moira inquired, while inspecting a rough like blueprint over a table, still a little confused by Angela’s words. “It wont bend as easily, and will not melt under its continue uses for a long time, I would gather.”

_‘Wings? Why have wings in the prototype? She want to increase the mobility and range of the user? Maybe for a field procedure, or for the military? Remarkable.’_

Angela sighed and pointed to a discarded contraption at the other side of the room. “Been there, done that already, Moira. It seemed logical enough, but we can’t really fly or move under its weight. We need a light material, like aluminum, but one who is actually resistant and useful for holding out our equipment, not to mention, the nanobiotics serum. I simply can’t find anything like it.”

“Hm...” Moira silently gazed around her and got a idea. “Have you considered using _Niobium_? Is expensive and hard to obtain, but it could make a _Superalloy_ , which would be appropriated considering the need for stability and resistance of the material, it’s also a good conduit for the chemical properties of the nanobiotics.”

Angela’s expressions changed comically. First as one of confusion, then, one of enlightenment, after this, one of happiness and lastly, one of bitterness.

“Its no use if I cannot get my hands on it, Moira. It’s too expensive. Is like, 40.000€ for a ton, and I can guarantee you, we need at least two of them to try different model attempts, which would end up being 80.000€.” The blonde grumbled, trying to accept those facts. “We might need to brush some VIP’s egos to acquire the funds for it.”

“That won’t be necessary, you know well I would not allow a simple obstacle as that to block our path.” The redhead said nonchalantly, thinking for a moment of all the money she obtained over her years and the fact she never got to properly use any of it. “I can get you those materials. Just worry about making the actual research.”

Angela stared at her perplexed. “Moira! You _cannot possibly_ be serious! It’s too _much_ money!”

“Don’t underestimate me and my commitment to my goals, Angela.” The redhead spoke evenly, and to her own surprise, Angela seemed to shiver at her words.

_‘Interesting. I would spend far more money than that If I could just get those fascinating reactions from her. She is incredible in so many ways. I just want to find them all, for some unknown reason... And I can’t really understand why exactly.’_

“You are _awesome_ , Moira. You might just saved a lot of time on our research. Who knows how much time we would waste if we actually had to get an external funding even for this, as if we aren’t already too tighten up with the University’s own demands around us... And the suspicion of a sabotage that might be going around us just make everything all more stressful.”

Angela walked towards her and suddenly hugged her as strong as her arms would allow her. Moira felt her beautiful body pressed against her own in that very intimate hug and a mix of more unidentified emotions and thoughts raced through her. On one hand, she felt discomfort with the idea of someone hugging her so informally, without even receiving her permission to do so, but on another hand, she was _elated_ beyond believe that Angela was showing her so much affection.

She was surprised as Angela when she noticed her own arms circling the blonde in the same gesture.

They were silently hugging and gazing at each other in silence. Angela was much smaller than her, if they had to compare with each other, with the blonde’s head hitting the same height as her chest, which means that her gorgeous face was neatly resting between her breasts, even as she looked up to her with that pretty, beautiful, blushing, _enticing_ cheeks and-

_‘What am I doing?’_

“We... We should get started.” The redhead whispered, gently releasing her colleague and stepping back.

Angela sighed and nodded. For some reason, Moira got the feeling that she had done something to disturb the blonde’s mood, but she could not imagine exactly what.

\---

“What about propulsion jets? They might allow us a more stable way to hover on the air, without risking breaking the user’s spine.” Moira pointed to a trigonometric calculation using Angela’s body mass as an example. “It will be too dangerous if we didn’t use a counter weight to the main flying apparatus.”

Angela turned her head towards the older woman. She was still scribbling notes with a almost empty black pen over the paper across the table. “Well yes. You are absolutely right, I hadn’t thought that. Maybe making a pair of hover boots? That way we won’t risk having it pushing too far away from the ‘wings’ and making another possible injury while using them.”

The redhead curiosity was picked again by the blonde’s chosen words. She really was insistent in the term ‘wings’ and too concentrated on it, but Moira didn’t recalled seeing it on the blueprints she had brought to the University in the past day, and she knows her memory is impeccable, so she wasn’t imagining things.

_‘I must know the truth about this.’_

“Angela, my dear, allow me to make the question that is troubling me since I have arrived at this barn: Why have you decided to add ‘wings’ to our project? It’s addition over-complicates our calculations and make things more difficult, unless you are thinking of presenting it’s results as a military based project.”

The blonde turned to face her. She looked shy, biting her lower lip and seemed almost like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar. It was both adorable and worrisome. “You might think that I’m weird for doing this, but I wanted to show this to some friends at the Overwatch headquarters on Zurich, maybe allowing them to use it on the field, to help the civilians injured during conflicts...”

“You haven’t really answered me, Angela.” Moira crossed her arms. “Why there are _wings_ on it?”

“Because...” Angela took a deep breath and released slowly. “Because I wanted the one using it to look like an Angel to those in need of aid.”

Moira’s eyes got as big as saucers. She was shocked with her young colleague answer, but also very much impressed with her ingenuity. How _clever_ this all is! That would work _really_ well, would help them to acquire additional funds and help a lot of innocents across the world.

_‘You are a genius, Angela!’_

The redhead walked to her colleague and took a hold of her face, fascinated with her mind. “You are _incredible_ , Angela! Perhaps we should modify it to make the whole chassis more like a Angelic apparatus than having all those tubes protruding beyond it’s back, also would help with the stability issue!”

Angela was momentarily shocked with the redhead candid answer, but soon her expression turned into something else, with her relaxing her facial muscles and leaning on Moira’s palms holding her face hostage. Her eyes glinted under the barn’s lights, mysterious and inviting.

“So... You approve of it, my dear?” The blonde’s voice was laced with _something_ , and that _something_ made Moira shiver again from head to toe.

_‘God, I love that voice... And that tone she just used...’_

“Oh yes, I do. I simply _love_ Angels.” Moira’s own voice became slight different, but right in this moment, she wasn’t really caring for it, far more interested in Angela’s blue eyes shining so beautifully only for her. “In fact, I think you look a little like one, my dear.”

Angela laughed, breaking the atmosphere, which made Moira notice her own actions and back away from her colleague as if she had burned her hands.

_‘What was that? Why have I done that? Why have I said this?’_

“Moira, I’m really _not_ an Angel, _believe_ _me_ when I say this.” She said those words while approaching the redhead personal space.

Thinking of her lasts words and actions done to the blonde, Moira backed away with each step Angela gave into her direction, until her back hit one of the tables of the room. The blonde let her arms rest in each side of the older woman, essentially trapping her into one place. Moira opened and closed her mouth, words forming at the back of her throat but not being vocalized.

_‘What is she doing to me? And why am I enjoying this?’_

Angela pushed her hips against her, which prompted a slight whimper from the older woman, who covered her mouth in surprise at its sound. Smirking openly, Angela pushed more of her body towards the redhead, letting all of her curves mold against Moira’s own female form, sighing contently when she heard the same whimper being emitted. Her lips, smirking, turned towards the older woman’s neck and gently grazed it, making the redhead shiver even further.

“Angela...” Moira’s voice sounded meek, and submissive.

She _loved_ it.

_‘Whatever you are doing... Do it again.’_

Angela moved her head away from Moira’s neck and with one hand, took hold of the older woman’s face, bringing it close to her own enough so she could lay a kiss on her cheek.

As suddenly as she started all of this, Angela backed away from the redhead and gave her a lazy, knowing smile. “I can be a little _devilish_ , as you can see, _my darling_.”

Moira blinked in shock for a few precious seconds before sighing exasperated, clearly in an attempt to quell her own frustration with the blonde. “You made your point, _lass_.”

Angela laughed and opened one of the energy drinks she had brought to the barn, taking a sip clumsily, letting some of it escape her lips and fall around her mouth. Seeing such a change of behavior, made Moira laugh at her childish attempt to drink a simply beverage, both of them smiling at each other.

_‘Angela, you are so adorable. I think I like you a lot.’_

\---

It was 20:00. Tomorrow, both of them should be at the University in the early hours of the morning, so it would be polite if she left the premises and returned to her own rented house. It would be the right thing.

She didn’t wanted to leave.

She released a sigh, after all, she was too old to make a sleepover, specially with a colleague that is _at leas_ t a decade younger than her.

“I should go, Angela.” Moira said with a hint of reluctance. “Tomorrow, we must return to the University, remember?”

Angela offered her a typical farmer food, a _Maluns_ with a slice of emmental cheese in a simple plate, without answering her. Not wanting to be rude, Moira decided to at least eat the dish presented to her. It was _decent_ , not like the food her and Edwin would make in their day, but not bad. Angela wasn’t much of a cooker, it seemed.

“I’m sorry if it isn’t as delicious as it should be. I spend far too much time on the barn or at the University labs. I don’t get to enjoy how to properly cook a dish.” The blonde sheepishly said, avoiding the older woman’s eyes. “I will never find a husband or a wife, if I cannot do this simple thing properly.”

Moira choked on her food. “Wait, what? _Wife_?”

Angela straighten her back and looked a little serious at her. “Yes, a _wife_. I’m bisexual, Moira. Do you have any _issue_ with this?”

Moira shook her head negatively as fast as she could. The last thing she wanted was to make the blonde feel bad about something natural as that. “No, not at all! I mean, I have no problem with this! Only primitive imbeciles think badly of LGBT’s.”

“Oh, that's a _relief_!” Angela sat beside her at the sofa and kissed her cheek, which prompted a slight blush on Moira’s face. “I had some _issues_ with a couple of colleagues and even my older brother, who either thought I was a perverted or just trying to seduce the men around me.”

“I’m sorry you faced those things, Angela, you don’t deserve to waste your time with inferior fools stuck on the middle ages.” Moira frowned and grumbled. She already had bad memories of stuck up bastards trying to treat her as trash for just looking different, she could not even imagine how they would treat her if they had an idea of what kind of attraction she felt for female looking Angels.

_‘They would call me a heretic and certainly harm me, that’s for sure. I know how those sick fanatics think. I was raised by two of them, and those two hypocrites just made me hate them even more with those illogical arguments based only in personal prejudice.’_

“That’s fine, Moira. I had my books, and I always was sociable, so if someone had a problem with me, I could always make new friends somewhere else.” Angela’s answer seemed relaxed, maybe a little too much. She probably said those things to herself too, so to not feel overwhelmed by sadness or self hate. The redhead knew the feeling, so she understood how much painful it could be.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, while Moira finished eating the food. When she did, Angela collected the dirty silverware and plate and brought them back to the kitchen. While she was at it, Moira took the opportunity to look around the living room.

There wasn’t any family pictures, which was no surprise, considering how much Angela seemed to be at odds with her sibling, and the furniture seemed all made of either wood or stone. The wall’s had their space filled with paintings, which ranged from abstract art, reproduction of famous pieces like Leonardo DaVinci’s _The Last Supper_ , and some landscape paintings of the alps. However, one particular ornament picked her attention.

In the middle of the room, over the fireplace, was a framed 200€ bank note, looking almost new.

_‘Interesting. I didn’t knew Angela was a note collector. She have some quirky habits, it seems.’_

“So you collect bank notes?” Moira asked the blonde, who just returned to the room and sat beside her. “I had no idea. If I did, then I might just brought some old ones from my home in Zurich.”

Angela turned her attention towards the ornament and smiled the most beautiful and gentle smile Moira had seen. “You can say that, and I am, in a way... But this particular note is _very_ _special_ to me. It brings me beautiful memories from a wonderful person I met long ago.”

Before Moira could ask more about it, Angela stood abruptly and gently took hold of one of her hands. “Well, I’m sorry to cut this short, but I think we should just sleep, or else we will miss our appointment with the University. Can I accompany you to the door, my dear?”

“Oh, right. Sorry for that.” Moira stood up and let her fingers intertwine with Angela’s, following her to the door.

When they arrive at it, Angela whispered, still holding the older woman’s hand. “I enjoyed today very much, Moira.”

“Me too, Angela.” Moira whispered back to her. “I... I never had a friend. I mean, we can be friends? Please?”

The blonde gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. She backed away just to stare at the older woman’s blushing face and gave her another kiss, this time, on the other cheek. Seeing how Moira’s eyes were half-lidded, she kissed her at the corner of her lips, hearing both of them sigh and gasp at the sensation.

Moira’s face was a deep crimson color, and she could not stop herself, even as she wanted to, her shyness and reluctantly pushing her away from any further action. “I-I-I-ISEEYOUSOONBYE!”

She walked away fast and quickly from the house, trying to escape from her colleague, from the strange emotions and thoughts she provoked on her, and mostly, to escape those eyes and tempting lips, who felt like the most forbidden fruit on all of the _Garden of Eden_.

As she was leaving, she felt Angela’s arms around her waist, freezing her on the spot. “I’m looking forward to be a _very_ good friend to you, Moira. I want to be very _close_ to you and spend _a lot_ of my time in your company, _in_ _and out_ of our research, for _any_ reason we might have. Are you OK with that?”

Moira nodded and turned her face sideways so she would be able to look at the blonde. Angela was pressing her face against her back, and while she could not see everything, she was able to see how much the younger woman was clinging to her, and she was apparently anxious over something... Her answer, maybe?

_‘Oh, Angela... You are so adorable, as if I could leave you alone after being so cute.’_

The redhead’s hands took hold of the blonde’s own hands around her, making her gently release their embrace. She turned around to face her and could clearly see how insecure she seemed. She took Angela’s face in her hands and pressed her lips against her cheek, kissing it as gently as she could.

As she backed away slightly, so to look at Angela’s blue eyes, she pressed their foreheads together, feeling somewhat proud of the dumbfounded expression on the younger woman’s face. “I like you a lot, Angela. I’m looking forward of sharing my time with you.”

The blonde gave her a dopey smile, her eyes looking like a pair of sapphires under the garden light. “ _Rav todot!_ I mean, Thank you so much, Moira. You just made my day!”

“Are you sure isn’t the fact I’m going to spend a small fortune in our project?” The redhead laughed, which prompted in a small weak slap on her shoulder. “Ouch. That almost killed a fly.”

“Oh, shut it, you little joker.” Angela said while also giving a laugh.

They hugged each other again, letting the feeling of their body’s warm fill their hearts as much as the feeling of being in the company of someone who could understand them. After a long moment, Moira’s phone alarm made it’s blaring sound, startling both of them, and breaking their atmosphere.

“Seriously? _The Ride of the Valkyries?_ Are you copying me, my dear?” Angela smiled, taking her cellphone out of her pant’s back pocket and showing her alarm clock of the morning. “I use this song as my literal wake up call. Funny that you use it as a sleep reminder. The wonders never cease around you.”

“Apparently, they don’t, so we can be certain of that, _lass_.” Moira looked at the time of her cellphone’s watch: 22:30. She really need to be going. “Well, I shall take my leave, Angela. It was a huge pleasure spending the day with you. We should do this again.”

“If you wouldn’t mind me inviting you, how about we go see a movie on the next Sunday? It’s a free day from our activities on the University, and we can try to relax for a bit.” Angela blushed a little, as she said those words, looking younger than she was while doing so. “Since you want to spend so much money on our research, allow me to spend at least a little on you? I really want to make this my treat.”

Moira almost said that it wasn’t necessary to do so, but the blonde’s expression was so full of determination, of life, that she couldn’t find the strength inside her own heart to disappoint her expectations.

_‘Well, I’m making a huge investment in our research, so I should allow her the right to return at least some favors to me. I wouldn’t accept anything else below that.’_

“Very well, my dear. I shall spend my Sunday with you, as we did today.” The redhead’s smile grew bigger after seeing how excited her young friend seemed at her answer. She was too much cute, and a sight to be appreciated. “However, I’m a very demanding critic, so be ready for my brutal and honest assessment over it.”

Angela laughed out loud, sounding as beautiful to Moira’s ears as a beautiful Angel’s song. “That’s fine by me, darling, I will be looking forward to our _personal_ appointment, and to _please_ _you_ during it.”

The blonde walked back towards her house and took hold of the door, letting just a small door crevice, so she would be able to say something. “I will make sure our movie date is unforgettable, trust me.”

“I believe you will try, my dear. Sleep well, and we will see each other in the morning. Goodnight.” Moira answered the blonde, not taking her mismatched eyes of the younger woman until she closed the door as gently as she was able.

Standing alone at Angela’s illuminated garden, the redhead put her hands on her pockets and walked away towards her rented car parked at the entrance. As she entered it at placed the keys into the ignition, she mused over the blonde’s words.

A movie date. Alone. With her.

Moira shook her head, taking her assumptions off her thoughts.

_‘Don’t be ridiculous Moira, friends go out all the time together. It doesn’t mean anything, and also, a beautiful woman like Angela isn’t interested in you. She is just friendly. Ugh, I’m sounding almost like my dead progenitors, who thought that all LGBT would flirt with anyone like some kind of perverted. I should be ashamed of my behavior.’_

The redhead drive away from the farm and took the road back to her rented residence. She needed to stop thinking about those things and seeing something that didn’t exist. This was all due to her progenitor's attempt to brainwash her and she would not act like them. She is Angela's friend, and she will take this seriously.

Little did she knew that Angela stared at her through the house window as discretely as she could, awed at Moira’s beauty and eager to see more sides of her.

It was inevitable, what happened with them. They wanted too much, and the world could do nothing about it. In time, they would see it become a unquestionable truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...
> 
> The tension is so real around them. Also, Angela is a perverted around Moira. When I write her part of the story, after I finish it, you will be able to really see inside her head, and believe me, is quite fascinating to see her motivations, I cannot wait for actually writing them around here.
> 
> Please leave a comment, subscribe to the chapter, visit my tumblr page, loren-lk and all that. Those things makes me happy as you all cannot imagine. If you have any questions, or theories around the story, or simply want to talk to me, go ahead! I love talking with people over all kinds of things, so don't be shy! Thank you so much for reading the chapter and I will see you all in the next one.
> 
> The dictionary! Of course!
> 
> Porsche: It's a elegant and expensive car, very much expected of a lady like Moira, don't you all think? =)  
> Lake Geneva: It's a lake on the north side of the Alps, shared between Switzerland and France, considered one of the largest lakes on the west part of the Europe.  
> Niobium: A rare and resistant type of metal, used in many delicate applications or in making airplanes and space transportation's, like rockets or space buses used by NASA. IT'S NOT CHEAP AT ALL. It's name comes from Greek mythology, specifically Niobe, who was the daughter of Tantalus, the namesake of the tantalum metal, another very similar metal to the Niobium and it's properties. This is important, so you know...  
> Superalloy: A kind of metal piece altered, molded and fused to present a better stability and resistance to it's applications.  
> Maluns: A very simple but typical food commonly seen around those who lived at the Switzerlands alps. It's considered a "comfort food", one that was usually eaten during hard times, since is practically just potatoes, salt and flour, with a side of emmental cheese to make it more enticing to the taste of those eating it.  
> Rav todot(Hebrew): Thank you very much. It's not usually used as much, since most simply say "Toda raba" as a form of thanks. However, I'm rather fond of Rav todot, so I used it. I hope I can be forgiven. XDD  
> Ride of the Valkyries: It's a famous song from the third act of Richard Wagner's opera, Die Walküre.
> 
> Hugs and kisses to you all!
> 
> By Madance/Loren-lk/Lowratts whatever name I have. XDDD


	7. Love Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Moira go on a friendly, innocent date. Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers. I will start this note by saying that I hope you had a wonderful holiday and a happy new year, and that I am wishing all of those things to you all, even if it has come a little too late. I apologize for the delay, but I had some personal matters and they had made me feel immensely depressed on those last few weeks, and I could not write, no to mention those celebratory events that I had to go, taking all my free time. Right now, I'm feeling better, thankfully, and I can deliver one more chapter, this one is almost 20 pages. I will be warning though, that Moira is getting even more confused than she already was with Angela's "advances", and this will only get worse. Being a Demisexual is pretty hard, believe me.
> 
> Now that I said those things, I also want to announce to you all that we got a beta! A amazing beta who just helped me so much to give you all a good chapter! Say hello to Cocogatling!
> 
> Also, I had to put some notes on the end of the chapter regarding something important, so I decided to put the dictionary at the beginning notes so you can have them to look at. Here they are:
> 
>  
> 
> Senpai(Japanese): A Japanese honorific used generally when someone is older than you in age or they have more experience in a field than you. 
> 
> Abductor Pollicis Muscle: The adductor pollicis muscle is a muscle(ORLY) in the hand that functions to adduct the thumb. It has two heads: transverse and oblique. It can both induce pain or remove it, if pressed correctly.
> 
> Ta'ase li tova(Hebrew): It means "Give me a Break".
> 
> Damnú ort(Gaelic): It means "Damn you", and this is like one of the greatest curses Moira will ever do. XDDD.
> 
> Cinéma Capitole: It is one of the oldest and largest Movie Theater's in the Switzerland, being opened in 1928 and still retain it's elegance and beauty after all this time. A remarkable sight!
> 
> Avenue du Théâtre: It's a gorgeous, if busy, avenue with lots of attractions, with beautiful, well maintained theaters and inviting restaurants to all your needs.
> 
> Mon petite(French): Little one. Yes, Moira is still a cute little girl to Maurice, almost like a daughter.
> 
> Mon chérie(French): My dear.
> 
> Très bien(French): Very Well.
> 
> Allons-y(French): Let's go.
> 
> Mademoiselle(French): Damsel.
> 
> Motek(Hebrew): Sweetheart.
> 
> Cheese Fondue(French): It's a well known Swiss dish, consisting of melted cheese served in a communal pot over a portable stove, and eaten by dipping bread into the cheese using long-stemmed forks. I LOVE IT.
> 
> Queerbaiting(English): Queerbaiting is the practice (mainly in film or television writing) to hint at, but then to not actually depict, a potential same-sex romantic relationship between fictional characters. The potential romance may be ignored, explicitly rejected or made fun of. The derogatory term "queerbaiting" is meant to imply that this is done for the purpose of attracting or baiting LGBT's into become part of the audience with the ultimately unrealized suggestion of relationships that appeal to them. It's pretty common into any fandom nowadays. WE KNOW THIS FAR TOO MUCH! *Stare at Widowtracer, but it works for any LGBT non canon ship.* SIGH. BLIZZARD STOP BLUEBALLING US AND GIVE US MORE GAYS.
> 
> Mandarin fruit: Is a small citrus fruit resembling a orange.
> 
> Khavera(Hebrew): It can mean both friend or Girlfriend. Take a guess in which way Angela meant.
> 
> Tá trí shaghas bean ann: bean chomh mí-náireach le muc, bean chomh crosta le cearc agus bean chomh mín leis an uan(Gaelic): It's a Gaelic saying about women. It means "There are three kinds of women: a woman as shameless as a pig, a woman as contrary as a hen and a woman as gentle as a lamb."
> 
> So, now that I said those things, let's go to the chapter.

It was 8:30 when Moira entered the University laboratory, yawning as discreetly she could, trying to keep her decorum. She was late, being thirty minutes off her usual time wasn’t something she wanted, but it was to be expected after the events from the past day together with a few more hours on the phone trying to find the best Niobium supplier she could find (including contacting the Swiss Bank so that they would not fret over the huge amount of money to be transferred out of her bank account for the project).

_‘I wonder if Angela had similar issues with her own sleep patterns?’_

Speaking of which, her friend wasn’t present in the room, now that she took the time to look around it. Aside from the other three male scientists, there was not a trace of her.

_‘Where could she possibly be?’_

With no other option, she sighed and walked towards the Asian scientist, the one who appeared to be the better option among the three men. She saw that he and the muscular blonde one were in a deep conversation, but since it was of no consequence to her, she simply interrupted it by tapping the Asian man on his shoulder and crossing her arms, expecting him to stop talking.

The Asian cut his phrase short in mid sentence, and seemed surprised, but soon recovered from it and politely asked. “Doctor O’Deorain! We weren’t sure you would still come to the laboratory today. What took your time?”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but here I am.” She said this evenly, and noticed how the shorter man blushed from head to toe, which prompted her to raise one elegant brow, curiously. “To answer your question, I had some personal matters to attend to that took my attention, but now that is settled, I could grace the three of you with my presence... And for heaven’s sake, stand straight young man, you are making me uncomfortable!”

The man blushed even further when Moira proceeded to correct his posture, by placing one of her hands on his back and pushing it slightly, using the other hand to help him to roll his shoulders. He did this and had acquired the precise color of a tomato, avoiding to look at her directly.

Being satisfied with his new standing position, the redhead nodded to herself. “Start to stand like this. I would not like to look down on you all the time, also, you would look more imposing if you showed you eyes like this, and not hide your sight as you usually do, even if you use contact lenses. Keep this in mind, please.”

“I...I WILL!” The man curved his head, a gesture of politeness that Moira recognized as being one that the Japanese culture usually did when they were thankful over something, if her memory wasn’t mistaken. “T-thank you, _Moira-Senpai_!”

Moira frowned for a moment, confused with the termination used. Before she could inquire about it, the tall man, the one that was physically well endowed, caught her attention.

He was staring at her with a look that screamed open hostility. She remembered him from the other day, when she and Angela were talking and he and the other Doctor, - the thin big eyed one, who had gave her a somewhat resentful look, while the Asian one seemed to be cheering them both.

_‘I have no idea why the three of them were acting so strange around us. I don’t really understand this nonsensical behavior, nor should I care for it.’_

“Is there something you wish to say to me, Doctor ‘whoever you are’?” She spoke drily to him, her height and the small heels on her closed lab shoes making her a few inches taller than him, which apparently intimidated the man in question. “Or are you just going to sulk like a child?”

His face became red, but different from the Asian, his expression wasn’t one of embarrassment or admiration. His face was contorted in a hostile expression and he actually took a threatening step towards her. “How dare you speak to me like that, you _insignificant woman_! I’m Siegmund Himmel and I refuse to be insulted by the likes of you!”

He raised his hand and gave her a slap on her face, which made her grab his hand as soon as he hit her. She pressed her somewhat long nails into the _Abductor Pollicis Muscle_ on his hand, making him double over in pain, shouting in agony.

“Calm yourself. You are making a scene.” The redhead said disdainfully.

The other two doctors were perplexed and shocked with the scene in front of them. They tried to speak, but were both interrupted by Moira’s cold voice. “This _insignificant woman_ you seem to despise so much just brought you to your knees. How weak anyone can become after a simple well calculated attack... Fascinating, don’t you agree?”

Moira made her point by increasing the pressure of her nails over the pressure point on Siegmund’s hand, making him writhe further in himself.

At this moment, the laboratory door opened.

Moira turned her head to the door’s direction and saw that Angela had finally arrived. She immediately released the man’s hand and turned towards her, words dying in her throat that had ranged from a warm welcome to a fearful reception, feeling slightly afraid of provoking her friend’s anger.

As soon as she released the man’s hand, he crawled immediately towards Angela. “Oh thank goodness you arrived, Angela! This woman is insane!”

The blonde took a look at the man at her feet, at the other doctors cowering at the side and finally, at Moira, her eyes growing big in size when she noticed the red impression of a hand on the side of her friend’s face.

Looking back at the redhead with a evil look, Siegmund said triumphantly.“Please, help me give her what she deserves!”

Angela offered the man her hand, which he took immediately, but instead of helping him stand, she grabbed him by his collar as soon he had started raising to his own feet. “Interesting choice of words, Siegmund. Aren’t you aware that assaulting another colleague is a dangerous precedent to have in your career?”

“I didn’t attack her! She was the one who attacked me!” The man tried in vain to convince the blonde, giving her a slight push to make her release him. He gasped when he noticed that Angela had not moved an inch at all and was in fact becoming increasingly stronger. “Please believe me!”

“I have no time for your lies, you despicable bastard.” Angela’s expression contorted into one of disdain and contempt, which made the man cower under her gaze. “This is what you will do: You will stand up, apologize to Moira, kiss her feet and then, go to the administrative wing and ask to be released from further works of this project, on the grounds of being too busy with personal matters, or I will just go there myself and I will report about your little outburst to the authorities. You will see both your medical license revoked and your reputation torn to shreds, and then I wonder what will you do with your pathetic life. So what will be?”

Moira gasped and stared at the blonde in awe. “Angela...”

“...All right! I will do it! Just don’t tell anyone!” Siegmund exclaimed, shame and acceptance of his fate being heard in each word he uttered.

Smiling in satisfaction, Angela released him, silently pointing towards Moira direction. He crawled towards the redhead and kissed both of her heeled shoes. She almost asked him to not to do it, but the scene was so surreal to her that she was unable to say or do anything besides staring at him with the intensity of a calm river under a furious storm.

Powerful, but controlled.

“Good. Now go away. You better never show your face here again, Doctor Himmel, or I will make sure you no longer have this title added to your ridiculous surname.” The blonde spoke, smiling a seemly happy smile that was so unlike the situation that would actually be considered devious... If Angela was a devilish person.

Which she isn’t at all. Impossible. She is a sweet woman. Incapable of such thoughts.

_‘...Right?’_

“Please Angela, don’t do-” Siegmund tried again before being interrupted.

“That’s _Doctor Ziegler_ to you. Now, leave this place, or I will make my threat very much a reality.” Angela sneered, making the man rise and rush to the door, leaving it open in his desperation to abandon the room. She walked towards it, closed it gently and turned to the other doctors with a joyful smile. “So, now that this annoying matter is settled, can we all go back to our research? I’m really interested in what can we find today!”

The two male doctors awkwardly muttered to themselves and proceeded to gather the samples and materials needed to make more analysis and experimentation. While they did this, Angela walked towards Moira and gently touched her cheek, being mindful of the possible soreness she could be feeling. “Are you ok? Has he harmed you more than this, my dear?”

Feeling the soothing touch of her friend, Moira sighed in contentment, closing her eyes, letting the pressure and movement of that delicate hand and fingers take away her facial tension. “Hm. Not really, _lass_. While I didn’t appreciate his attack or insults, I’m quite resistant to pain.”

“Oh, really? That is very... _Interesting_.” The voice tone that the blonde used to utter those words, the expression on her face, and the way her hand on Moira’s cheek sunk just a little further over her skin, made the redhead emit a small moan, her eyes becoming slightly heavy with an unidentified, but welcomed emotion. “I think I _really_ like this side of you. Well done.”

Her words only made Moira gasp and squirm in place. She let her eyes roam around the room, trying her best to not stare at those very tempting eyes in front of her, and she caught sight of her asian colleague seemly watching them in awe, a somewhat cute smile in his face and once again, giving her the thumbs up. The other Doctor, the thin one, seemed to be slightly disgusted by their display, frowning in obvious discomfort.

_‘Why is this fool frowning at us? And why is this other one seemly cheering us? Are they suffering from an uncanny mental disease that I’m not aware? And why is Angela’s touch so enticing? What is going on? Why so many questions are being asked over this when we go so much to do?’_

Moira was still very confused about all of those things, but she wasn’t one to complain about it with Angela’s remarkably relaxing massage taking her attention. She would understand what it was, in time.

\---

“If we mixed this sequence of the test subjects DNA with the one we just spliced, we might achieve different results.” Angela took notes on a paper and tapped some keys into her holopad. “It’s something to keep in mind, right?”

“Perhaps. The other samples’ results are a little unsettling, though. Maybe by increasing the stress over it, we might reach some uncanny results, which could be useful for us.” Moira whispered without taking the eyes from the electronic microscope, zooming in so she could analyse the fragments of the applied nanobiotics on the sample. Like before, the apoptosis of the cells were happening without any control and without any improvement. It really irritated her. “This sample failed, by the way. Again, unpredictable apoptosis of the cells and followed by the necrosis of the used tissue.”

“ _Ta'ase li tova_...” Angela said, annoyance in every word uttered. “We are having some misfortune with our results today, aren't we?”

“Perhaps. I think we might need to discuss this later.” Moira whispered those words while side eyeing their other colleagues.

The Asian one was too busy transcribing the entire procedure to their datalogs, as the _University_ demanded to justify the use of their funding to their project. The other man, the thin one, was sulking around the opposing side of one of the working tables, muttering something unintelligible.

All in order, apparently. _Apparently_ being the keyword, as the redhead knew more than anyone that appearances could be very deceiving.

_‘Hm... Maybe the sabotages are happening after closing hours? So as not to risk being caught by either Angela or myself? Seems likely. Further observation is required.’_

\---

Once again, Moira and Angela were the last ones remaining inside the _Lausannen University_ lab. The time marked 20:30 on the lab clock attached to the wall. The older Doctor put a hand gently over her colleague’s shoulder, taking her attention away from a 3D model on her holopad.

“It’s time to go home, my dear. Don’t fret, we shall be back at this tomorrow.” She whispered politely, letting her hand massage her young colleague’s shoulder gently. “You are very much tense today. Had something happened to affect your mood?”

“Hm... Not really... God, you are good at this.” Angela gave her a moan at her ministrations, which made Moira pause for a second before returning to it with full force. “I really hated that Himmel slapped you. How dare he do that??”

Moira brought her other hand to Angela’s remaining shoulder, so she would be able to massage both of them at the same time. The blonde moaned once again in appreciation at her actions, and the redhead proceeded to tweak and pressure the tired tendons with her eager touch. “Oh, that. Don’t worry about it, my dear. I had put him in his place before you arrived.”

“Oh... Really? God, I wish I had seen that... Yes, go harder, I like it rough.” The way Angela moaned in response was so enticing, so hypnotic to Moira that she could not help but do it again and again, enthralled with the way her voice would echo through the almost empty laboratory, bounce into the walls and reach her ears with its highly appealing song-like quality. “Hm... Tell me what you did...”

She was distracted for a few moments before gathering the will to answer the blonde, still too interested in the sounds her friend was emitting under her hands. “Ah... I mean, I defended myself using a pain pressure point in his hand tendon. My caretaker taught me about them when I was young, just in case I would need to protect myself from possible attackers.”

“That is so... _Useful_ to know, my sweet.” Angela moaned in answer, letting her head rest against Moira’s breasts, staring at her with half lidded eyes. “I really _adore_ your hands, you know?”

“You... You do?” The redhead reduced the pressure on the blonde’s skin, which prompted a small whine from Angela in response. She returned to apply her intensity over her shoulders, trying to please her friend, for an unknown reason. “T-thank you. I like to touch you too.”

_‘Damnú ort! Why have I said this? Oh Lord in heavens, I’m really a mess! Now she will be totally weird out by me! Who says this kind of thing?’_

“I do like when you touch me too, Moira. Maybe I will get to _touch you_ soon.” Angela’s answer silenced the redhead’s embarrassing thoughts only to make her blush from head to toe. “I think you would _really_ like it a lot, and I would enjoy it ever so much.”

_‘Stop thinking nonsense! She is saying this innocently. She only means it as a friendly message, that’s all!’_

“I... I believe you.” She answered quietly, too embarrassed to say anything else beside that.

It was 21:10 when they actually left the _University_ premises, holding hands the entire way until Moira’s hovertaxi arrived.

\---

After days and days of repeated failures, the night of Saturday finally arrived, and once again, they were alone in the laboratory. Moira was nervous, and could barely hold her holopad without dropping it over the table.

“Moira, are you OK?” Angela asked worriedly. “I already put away our results, but you keep staring at the holopad so intently. Is something wrong?”

“No... Nothing! What gave you those ideas?” Moira scrambled in answer and almost dropped the mentioned holopad in her nervousness, which prompted the blonde to raise an eyebrow. “I... I’m just wondering, are we really going out tomorrow?”

“Of course we are!” Angela exclaimed happily. “Is that the reason why you are so anxious? You are almost splitting this holopad in half, you know.”

Moira muttered an apology and laid the device over the working table. She cracked her knuckles and shyly side looked towards her friend, who just let her smile grow bigger and bigger. “I think you are acting so cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m intimidating.” The older woman blushed in response, and the red on her cheeks just deepened when Angela hugged her, letting her feel her breasts pressing on her side. “S-stop hugging me....”

The blonde looked at her, her smile turning into a small smirk. “Oh, you want me to stop? OK, sweetie.”

She was about to release her, when the taller woman took a hold of her hands, keeping her in place. “No... Please stay where you are.”

“If my lady do wish...” Angela whispered at Moira’s ear, who got even more red in color. “...Who am I to protest?”

They spent long minutes in that same position with just the sound of their breathing, and the increasing pressure of their touch against each other.

_‘God, she makes me feel so warm... I feel so different, specially when she holds me like this...’_

“...AngelaaH!” The redhead words died in her mouth and turned into a moan when Angela started to kiss her neck, her lips trailing across her skin gently, her tongue licking it up and down, coating it in a small layer of saliva. “Hmm...”

“What is it, my darling?” The blonde asked, while she let her teeth scratch her friend’s neck, prompting a unexpected shiver from Moira. “Do you like it?”

Moira could not really form a coherent answer to her question, too busy in controlling herself and not allowing her voice to turn into a moan every time the younger woman licked, kissed and bit her neck. She felt the kiss increasing in pressure against her skin and a slight pain arising from it, but as soon as it was felt, it was soothed by a gentle kiss and the press of her alluring teeth against it.

She let a moan escape from the depths of her throat. More shivers raked her body.

“...Yes.” Her voice, laced with a tone she never imagined using in the presence of others, was heard in the almost empty laboratory. “I do...”

Moira’s answer seemed to have fueled something inside her blonde friend, who let her hands trail across the redhead’s body, feeling her silhouette, muttering against Moira’s sensitive neck. “We shall meet tomorrow at 15:00, at the _Cinéma Capitole_ , you know, on the _Avenue du Théâtre_... Don’t be late... OK?”

The redhead nodded and felt a bite at the base of her neck, the pain being both welcoming and perplexing to her.

“Then, get up really early, because we are going to have quite the day.” Angela released her and backed away, going around the working table, taking her lab coat off her body, winking to the older woman. “ See you tomorrow, my darling.”

“All right, take care...” Moira whispered distractedly, seeing the blonde leaving the room as if she had done nothing unusual to her.

She spent five minutes stuck on the same spot she was left, both confused and eager for more...

_‘More... More what? What is happening to me?’_

However, it wasn’t as important as a more pressing matter: She needed help. _Fast_.

\---

It was 6:00 AM when Moira’s fist knocked insistently on Maurice’s house door. After five minutes of hitting and pressing the doorbell simultaneously, a very grumpy shout was emitted from inside the house and an angry french man opened the door.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EARLY IT IS, YOU-” Maurice could not continue his tirade, since the person he would be screaming at just pushed him to the side and started pacing from one side to the other around his living room. “Oh, it’s you, _mon petite_ , I almost insulted your mother.”

“I do not care for that woman and it doesn’t matter, my friend. I have a _huge_ problem right now!” Moira’s expression ranged from desperation to panic in precious seconds. “I need your help! PLEASE!”

The french man approached her and put his hand around her shoulder, concern evident in his voice tone. “Tell me what is the matter, _mon chérie_ , and I will do my best to help you.”

The redhead took a deep breath and twiddled her thumbs, in nervousness. “I’m supposed to meet this girl, I mean, she is my friend, and we are going into a date, A FRIENDLY DATE! Nothing romantic! Since we are friends and I have never this before and I’m afraid I’ll make a fool of myself and that she will never want to be around me again. _HELP_.”

Maurice was in silence for exactly three seconds before releasing the most abnormal sound resembling a laugh she ever got the opportunity to hear in her entire life.

He _never_ laughed as loud as he was doing now, even when he and his husband were around Edwin’s house playing board games making jokes all night. That was really _disturbing_.

“You are so _nervous_ because you got a _date_ with a _girl_?” Maurice almost choked on his on words, trying as hard as he could to suppress his laugh. “Honey, it’s not the end of the world.”

“It’s not any girl, and it's a friendly date.” Moira felt the need to correct her caretaker’s friend, too embarrassed to even think of the reasons behind her defensive outburst. “I have no idea of what I should wear or do. I need to be gorgeous and impress her.”

“Hm... Does Edwin knows about-”

“NO!” Moira interrupted Maurice as fast as she was able. The idea of even talking about Angela to someone made her want to hide her face, since she always would get so red with the mere thought of it, and for some inexplicable reason, she really didn’t want to let Edwin meet her friend... _Yet_. “Please don't say _anything_ to him. Please.”

“All right, I wont.” The french man tried to placate the redhead, taking a deep breath. “So you need my help... _Très bien_ , I will make her adore you, _mon petite_ , you will be looking so gorgeous and dashing that she will be swept off her feet just by looking at you. _Allons-y_.”

Moira followed the man to his shop at the other side of the street, and as soon as Maurice opened the door, she rushed to his hairdresser's chair across the room mirrors. “My friend, I need help with my hair. It’s a little too long and I don’t know what to do with it. It also keeps falling over my face like I am some kind of vintage emo fanatic, you know, like those who were obsessed with hiding their faces, back from the beginning of the century.”

“Well, do you have any ideas?” Maurice asked while he was putting his hairdresser's apron. “I can style it as you wish.”

“I don't know...” Moira stared at the stand in front of her, full of hair products, different kinds of combs, scissors and the like, letting her eyes stop around the hair spray bottle and hair gel. “Maybe if I used one of these to put all of my hair backwards? That would solve everything and my hair would not be covering my face all the time.”

“Oh, honey, you _really_ don't want to do this.” Maurice laughed, grabbing a magazine and pointing to a woman with her hair done exactly as Moira had suggested. “Do you see? If you do this, you would look like some kind of old school villain that would tie a innocent _mademoiselle_ to a train track. You don’t want to give her this idea, right?”

Frowning a little in thought, the redhead conceded. “Yeah, you are probably right.”

_‘I still think I would really look good. Oh, no matter, Maurice understands this way better than I. Maybe I am exaggerating, besides, who would want to give such an idea, especially on a date? Ugh, FRIENDLY DATE!’_

“Very well then, what should I do with my hair?” Moira’s voice was unsure, almost like the first time she had came to this place and was so timid, too afraid of doing what she wanted. “I can’t just go as I am right now.”

Maurice hugged her, trying to put her at ease. “Your hair looks great, but maybe I should help style it a little more, perhaps reducing a little of the length, taking the splices away from the tips, placing more to the side, making sure your face is completely visible... All right. Let’s do this.”

\---

It had taken quite a lot of effort on her nerves, but after hours of getting prepared and getting on the train back to the city of the Lausanne, she had gone straight to the cinema theater. It was 14:50, and she still felt like she had been an hour late for their meeting time, when she had actually arrived earlier than what they had agreed. Seeing that Angela was nowhere to be found, she decided to stand at the wall’s right side, trying not to take the attention of others walking beside her, but also standing in a point where Angela would be able to see her easily.

_‘God, I’m so nervous... I’m not too underdressed? Or am I too overdressed for this? I hope Maurice’s advice is on point, I really can’t afford to make Angela feel uncomfortable around me!’_

Maurice had styled her hair, done her nails, helped to choose clothes that complemented her figure and as he said, ‘enhanced her female attributes without making it uncomfortable’, and while she liked the result, she still was unsure of everything.

_‘Those pants aren’t too tight, right? Also, will she think my button up shirt is too revealing? Maybe I should button back those two buttons I had opened, so she will not think I’m being provocative. I really don't want her to think those things of me...’_

Moira proceeded to do the buttons on her shirt, taking several tries to do it due to pure nervousness. After she finished, she glanced at her wrist watch: 15:01. Angela would arrive at any moment.

As soon the redhead thought that, she saw the blonde, running over to her on her pair of high heels with a speed she only thought herself to be capable of. She was sporting a anxious expression on her pretty face. When she reached Moira, she almost doubled over, taking deep breaths.

“Angela, are you OK?” Moira asked while helping her friend straighten up her body. “You look like you ran a marathon!”

“I... Sort of did...” After a few seconds trying to recover herself, Angela smiled and scratched her head. “My older brother made a sudden visit to my house, and he wouldn’t leave. I had to be really insistent to him so he could get the hint, but I’m finally here!”

“I’m glad you are, my dear.” Moira took the chance to see how her friend had dressed for the situation.

She had chosen a beautiful baby-blue dress, with white feathers printed on it. Her hair was a bit unaligned due to the effort of running for some time, but it was obvious she had it done, maybe in a hairdresser, as Moira herself did a few hours back. Her high heels weren’t as tall as the ones Moira herself would use from time to time in her gala events she had to go for the scientific community, but the blonde had managed to keep herself balanced over it without looking strange. Her handbag was white, with a key chain of a pair of wings attached to it.

_‘She is looking totally amazing... Oh Angela, how much you surprise me!’_

But most of all, Moira could not take the eyes from the last item, and this one was held tightly in Angela’s hands: A bouquet of red roses.

“You are looking so beautiful, Angela...” The redhead was impressed with her friend’s elegance, and felt her face turn into a pink color just by saying those words. “Why have you brought such pretty roses?”

“They are for you, silly!” The blonde declared, giving Moira the bouquet. “Just accept them already!”

The taller woman’s blush deepened with the blonde’s words, feeling awkward and utterly happy with such a sweet gesture. Only Edwin or Maurice would give her flowers, and it was a beautiful change of pace.

Taking the bouquet from the blonde, Moira muttered shyly. “...Thank you, I do appreciate these so much...”

“You are looking good too, Moira! Oh, wait, let me correct this...”

Angela got close to the redhead and placed her hands around her shirt collar, opening three top buttons from it, revealing her cleavage. The blonde did this without moving her eyes away from the older woman’s face, which only made Moira turn into a scarlet shade under her scrutiny. “Now you look perfect, my _motek_.”

She made her point by standing on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to her neck, making Moira release a strangled moan.

_‘Good God, Angela! Yesterday, you marked my neck so much that I had to use quite the amount of concealer to hide them... But Maurice has a keen eye and he simply would not shut up about those things and now, you just had to make them look worse.’_

But truth to be know, Moira secretly didn’t care at all for the purple marks on her neck. In fact, she felt a strange sense of _pride_ with them, she just would not tell this to her friend. Who knows what kind of reaction she would have if she knew that?

“Shall we go?” As if she had done absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, Angela gently smiled to her friend, who was trying her best to not become a human tomato with how red she was on her face. “Moira? Are you OK?”

“...I’m... Just perfect.” The redhead muttered in almost in a daze, too busy trying to calm her racing heart. “We... Can go...”

She unconsciously took hold of Angela’s hand, which made the blonde’s smile increase. “Then let’s go! We have a fun musical to watch!”

\---

Angela and Moira had taken the seats on the back, luckily for them, since they wouldn’t want to take the entire Movie theater attention with their comings and goings after more popcorn or maybe to just go to the bathroom. They had barely taken their seats when the lights slowly darkened until they were gone and the room was almost pitch black, with only the movie serving as a light source, since the small lights at the side of the room’s walls weren’t really that bright.

“I really hope this is as good as the critics are saying.” Angela whispered to her, excitement obvious in her voice. “I _love_ musicals!”

_‘Interesting. Maybe I should bring her to see some of them with her own eyes?’_

Without even noticing, Moira rested her hand on top of Angela’s own over the cinema’s armchair, which made her friend emit a pleased sigh. The blonde turned her hand around, so her palm would be facing Moira’s own and interlaced their fingers.

They spent the entire movie in their hold... Gentle as a caress, but also stronger than steel.

\---

“How come you didn’t like the movie, Angela?” Moira asked her friend, while she was taking a bite from her _cheese fondue_.“You said that the songs were good, so what are you on about?”

“Well... It was pretty to look at and fun... But, I cannot stand this blatantly _queerbaiting_.” Angela pressed her fork on the bread and placed over the cheese, letting it’s creamy substance coat it in a layer of pure Swiss glory. “They made them sisters just to escape from the sensors in those fanatical countries, can’t they see that no one would bat an eye nowadays if they just had made them a real couple and not this ambiguous stuff? Ugh!”

Angela angrily stabbed another piece of bread, tearing it in half with how much force she used on it. “And that song is way too catchy, and I am angry at myself for liking it.”

“Well, it was pretty good, and the story was so weirdly fun.” Moira laughed lightly. “I mean, just read this resume that I found on the internet, I’m sure it will cheer you up.”

Moira showed her cellphone to her friend, who traded looks with the redhead and proceed to read the review. She shook her head and laughed. “Moira, only you can make me laugh that much, I swear.”

“Glad to know I am doing my job, my dear!” Moira exclaimed. “And I would not want you to be so distressed over a small thing, I hope you are feeling better after reading this.”

“I actually am, my darling. Here, have it back.” Angela gave the cellphone back to her friend, who just put it inside her pants’ back pocket. “I’m also happy you pay so much attention to me. The feeling is mutual, so you know.”

Gasping and gulping slightly, the redhead blushed. “You pay attention to me? Why would you do such a thing?”

“Yes I do, my sweet, and the reason why would I do that to you...” Moira felt something brushing against the side of her leg, looking under the tables covers. She saw it was Angela’s feet. The redhead sighed, which prompted a sly smile on the blonde’s face. “Let’s say you have the best reactions and the only ones that I am interested in.”

The feet moved further up against Moira’s leg, touching her thighs, making her face become completely red, and biting her own lips so no sound would escape by accident.

Moira felt her panties, the same pair she had chosen with so much care for this evening, getting suddenly wet, specially when Angela’s feet caressed the insides of her inner thighs.

_‘Lord almighty! That woman simply can’t stop teasing me! And it’s making me feel nervous, even though I’m super happy with all of this, I have to do something before I get insane!’_

Taking a deep breath, Moira forced her eyes closed, and tried to not let her anxiousness get the better of her. “Angela, please stop. I’m too anxious and uncomfortable right now...”

The blonde expression shifted into one of fear and slight sadness in a few seconds before she quickly pulled her feet back as fast as she could. “I’m sorry Moira, I’m not going to do this again, please don’t be sad!”

_‘What? Sad?’_

“I’m not sad Angela, please don’t misunderstand me, I’m just new to all of this, I am always nervous around you and while I like how you are with me, I feel overwhelmed by it, sometimes.” Moira tried to put in her words what she was feeling. In truth, she loved every single moment of Angela’s teasing touch, but she was too confused by it and sometimes, it made her feel like she wasn’t in her own skin, like it was too fast for her to even comprehend. “...I really love your kisses, they makes me feel wonderful... And I like when you hug me, specially when I can feel all of you around me...”

The redhead blushed further and gave her friend a stare filled with a deep longing for something...

For her touch...

For her care...

For her attention...

As long she received her affection and companionship, she felt she could handle everything the blonde would show her.

Angela’s eyes glistened, like she was holding tears, she gave her a sweet smile, apparently relieved with her friend’s answer. She pushed her chair close to the redhead, without caring for the possible noise she would make while doing it. When she arrived close enough to her, Angela hugged Moira’s body with all her strength, whispering in her ears. “I’m sorry, I never wanted to come across as someone pushy, or make you uncomfortable, it’s just that I adore you so much and I know you like when I do things like that. That’s why I kept doing it without thinking if I was moving too fast, since I get this... Let’s call it an ‘eagerness’ when I’m around you. Thank you for being so patient with me, I will try to refrain from doing this too much so you don’t feel so overwhelmed.”

“Oh Angela...” Moira hugged her back as strongly as her thin body would allow, kissing her neck as much as she could, making the blonde tremble and moan. “Maybe... Can I do to you the same things you do to me? I like to see you blush too.”

Backing away enough so she could stare and her friend’s face, the redhead caressed Angela’s cheek, her own purple nails scratching her skin slightly, which made it turn into a very cute pinkish tone.

“Y-you can!” Angela affirmed to her, getting slight redder and biting her lower lip gently. “I really would like if you did that... I enjoy all of your touches...”

For some reason, that affirmation made Moira feel something else that was unexpected. She felt like her panties were soaked, again, but this time, her friend just made her feel more than she had felt before just by saying those words.

_‘Oh Angela... How can you make me feel so many things?’_

Without thinking, Moira pressed her lips around her friend’s neck, biting and sucking her skin like would do to a Mandarin, deeming Angela’s neck to be far more to her tastes than it could ever be. The redhead heard a deep moan coming from the blonde, who seemed to have no qualms in expressing her satisfaction in a public place...

_‘My God! We are in the middle of a expensive restaurant! What am I thinking?!’_

Moira turned around to look at the restaurant, and saw every single human being staring at her horrified, some of them covering their children’s eyes and others growling in anger.

“I think It would be wiser if both of us left this restaurant now...” The redhead whispered to her starstrucked friend.

“Oh yes, lets leave!” Different from Moira, Angela’s tone was actually eager, and she quickly signaled to the Waiter to bring their receipt, so both of them would be allowed to leave the premises.

_‘God, please don’t let Edwin know about this, I’m really too much embarrassed already without him mocking me endlessly!’_

Angela payed for their expenses, but they were formally warned that they would not be welcomed again at the restaurant.

Neither Moira nor Angela care for it in the slightly.

They walked quickly away from the restaurant, holding hands and laughing. “Have you seen their faces?! It was priceless! I wished you would have kissed my neck further, just to further annoy them!”

Slowing down their pace, Moira looked at her friend shyly, blushing yet again under the blonde’s words. “...Would you care for more of it?”

Pausing their walk, Angela took hold of the older woman face, staring at her with adoration. “I would love it, but are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you need to do anything to me, I already adore you so much.”

“Me too, but I really enjoyed it.” Moira gulped anxiously. “It made me feel so many... _Things_.”

Kissing her older friend’s cheek, Angela smiled. “Then by all the means, enjoy me.”

Still being very nervous and timid around her friend, Moira muttered some apologies and pressed her body against the blonde, who relaxed immediately under her touch. The redhead kissed Angela’s ear lobe, which prompted a sharp moan from her, who let her body become completely relaxed on Moira’s arms. The older woman felt a strange, but enticing feeling in the pit of her belly, like the fluttering of thousands butterflies flying across her body without any control.

It pushed her to do _more_ things to Angela, things that she didn’t _knew_ she was even _capable_.

The small kisses increased in their intensity with each gasp or sigh the young woman let escape from her throat and before both of them could imagine, it had turned into a deep pressure against her ear. The strange feeling on the pit of Moira’ belly turned even more powerful, guiding her to do more things to her friend, like letting her hands caress the blonde’s slim waist and scratching the fabric covering the younger woman body, or let her teeth bite the base of Angela’s lovely neck and sucking it hard, leaving a series of deep purple marks covering its surface.

“Ah... _Yes_... Like that, my beautiful!” The blonde’s voice sounded like the most sinful song one would ever compose, and Moira felt her friend’s nails scratching the back of her shirt, making her release a moan herself.

Her own voice sounded so different, so very compliant, and Angela’s hands, they knew exactly how much intensity they needed to apply to her skin so to rob her from all of her strength and control.

Moira pushed both of them against the closest wall, part of a building that they neither cared or wanted to acknowledge. As long they stayed on the paradise of each other’s body, both of them felt like they could become complete.

“ _Angela... Angela..._ ” The sound of the redhead’s voice was fervent, like the prayer of a devoted worshiper, a worshiper who was facing their Goddess herself, someone who wished to serve, please and obtain the graces and caress of a being so perfect, so heavenly in their own touches.

The blonde’s hands crawled under Moira’s shirt, feeling the muscles of her back, touching them as gently as she could, resting over the back of the redhead’s bra. “My sweet darling, I-”

The sound of a incoming call blasted them out of their peaceful slice of heaven, bringing them both to the reality, and making them recognize what they were doing.

Moira released her friend as if she was burned by her, apologizing immediately. “I’m sorry! I don’t know what have happened!”

“You don’t need to-” The blonde tried to talk, but was silenced by the redhead, who simply gestured towards her handbag. “Ugh! Who is calling me?”

“I have no idea, but I think you should take this call.” Moira’s tone left no room for argument, and the blonde sighed before reluctantly opening the bag.

Angela wasn’t able even to formally answer the call with a ‘hello’ before a intelligible shout was made.

Moira grimaced in reflex. Whoever was on the phone, seemed to be angry with the blonde.

“Oh, it’s _you_.” Angela voice sounded annoyed, not that Moira blamed her, she also felt irritated with the sudden interruption, for some inexplicable reason. “I told you to not call me tonight, I’m very busy right now.”

More muffled sounds. The person who called seemed even more angry.

“Enough. I will go to you, but stop making such a scene, it’s unbecoming for a man of your age.” The blonde turned the phone off, cutting the call in mid of a sentence.

“Is everything all right, my dear?” Moira caressed Angela’s head gently as she could, making her sigh. “You need to go, right?”

The younger woman placed the cellphone back on the handbag, muttering what seemed to be insults in other language. “Yes, _unfortunately_. I will catch a hovertaxi cab and go straight to my brother’s house, he is really annoying me over some matter’s I had avoided for too long, so I will have to leave you, I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right, Angela, you don’t need to worry about me.” Moira gave her friend a sounding kiss on her cheek, which made both of them give each other timid smiles. “Just go deal with your brother antics, he will not leave you be until you do.”

“Well, I do hope he actually leave me alone, the guy is too bothersome, I wish he would just gave me a break or something.” Sighing in what appeared to be restrained anger, the blonde gave her friend a kiss at the side of her mouth. “I will see you at the lab, so go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow, my darling.”

“Of course, _lass_ , just go to your brother’s place and go back to your home in one piece. If you need me for anything, give me a call, OK?” The redhead stared at her friend expectantly. “I mean for anything, so don’t hesitate.”

“You are so sweet, my _khavera_. I will do it if anything comes up.” The blonde hugged Moira in goodbye and whispered. “When you get on your house and you place the bouquet on it’s vase... Just remember my lips on your neck, because I will be doing exactly the same.”

With those words, Angela turned around and walked straight away from the redhead, like her words hadn’t meant a lot of confusing questions or feelings for the older woman to process.

_‘I... How come she always do this to me? Oh God, I feel so... So strange.’_

Moira walked to the place she had parked her rented car and took off as fast as she could. As long she didn’t think about the consequences of Angela’s partying words, she would be able to drive.

It would not change how drenched her panties had become during the course of their entire date, nor the repercussions of such words and actions. It still was too soon, but her body already knew what her mind could not decipher.

\---

She arrived at her home, and placed her bouquet on a simple vase, feeling nervous and eager for many things. Her skin was tingling, her neck was tingling, every single place that Angela’s tempting touch made itself present was demanding something from her.

But what?

_‘I’m too warm... God, my body feels in flames, and I want to get burned by it! This is ridiculous! I need to stop this nonsense right now, or I will not be able to think!’_

Moira ran straight to her bathroom and without any care, turned the coldest water temperature on and jumped right under it, letting the thermal shock of being covered from head to toe by an almost freezing shower take her thoughts away from what it was her most enjoyable evening at the company of another person. The feeling of her wet clothes clinging to her muscles, making the experience even more bothersome for it’s increasing writhing of the drenched fabrics covering her still warm skin, could not change how her hands wanted to cradle that blonde hair in their grasp, how fast her heart was beating in her chest and how much she wanted to be in Angela’s presence at this exact moment.

“Angela...” Her whisper felt more like a prayer than a call, more like a worshiper awed at a holy vision than a woman in need to touch her special friend.

More than anything, she felt like she could not avoid becoming more fond of that mysterious feeling taking place inside her heart.

She spend the entire night under the cold shower and had acquired a very strong flu due to her neglect, but Moira already felt that she was sick.

Sick... For love?

_‘Nonsense. There is no such thing. I’m just impressed by all of the attention I am getting from her. After all, there is a saying about those things: Tá trí shaghas bean ann: bean chomh mí-náireach le muc, bean chomh crosta le cearc agus bean chomh mín leis an uan. Obviously, Angela is the last one, therefore I am overwhelmed by her candid friendship and affection. There is no other explanation.’_

Moira would learn much later that she was indeed sick.

_Love sick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter. So, as you can see, Moira is feeling conflicted with her desire and fear of intimacy, not to mention her emotions jumping from place to place when Angela is concerned. She needs quite some time to process her romantic feelings, the most important aspect of this entire situation, before being able to really give into her body 'needs'. Because, as strange as it might sound, being a Demisexual is hard, I know this since I am one.
> 
> I will tell this just from my own experiences across this matter, but I will say that it might be just one different particular vision from other Demisexuals around this situation, so what am I saying is just what I did gather from my own heart. To me, and also to Moira, love comes before sex, so she truly needs to believe in it and feel it herself before allowing her heart and body to be totally touched by Angela. This is something that can confuse us in this society that either force us to have sex without any romance or forbid us to love anyone. It's hard and unfair in so many levels and we end up just 'accepting' what other's demand of our bodies so we will be able to fit in in their own standards and not being alone, having sex but not ever reaching any satisfaction, because we need love, romance, trust and friendship before even being able to have an orgasm, and when we don't feel those things, we just settled to let our inadequate partners do to us what they willed, as long we could at least have a fragment of their affection, even if we never got an orgasm, since we cannot feel secure enough in their arms. 
> 
> Being truly loved and loving a significant other completely is already something quite hard to do when someone isn't a Demi, so you all can only imagine how difficult is for us. Worse: When we mistake care for others well being for being in love with them due to our own need to be loved. This just messes our heads and the person we were in a relationship. Our eagerness to feel love can confuse us and make us do the most simple mistakes, so we have to always watch our feelings, so we never mistake care for love. God knows that I got into many terrible, abusive, toxic relationships and I just accepted to be mistreated because I believed that those things were normal, and I should just be content that I wasn't lonely anymore.
> 
> For those, who are Demi like I am, an advice, even if it sounds simple: Never jump into sex with anyone you know for a short time, no matter how much they seemed enticing or your own body demands it, because you will feel desire, you will feel eager to go into it head on, but when the time comes, you will not be able to go over the edge unless you are feeling that both you and your partner are committed into your romantic relationship, truly trusting in each other and truly loving each other, and let's be realistic: That rarely happens at all. So, take your time to know the person you are interested in, go into some dates, talk about all kind of interests you both may share, make jokes, have fun, tell them about your fears an listen to their own. Try to see if this person would be worthy of your complete trust, if their kiss feels like something that you would want to have on your skin, and if you do, take it slowly, so your heart, your mind, and your body will be able to really commit to this person. This way, when the time comes where you will be able to become intimate with them, you will feel a real orgasm, and you will be at peace.
> 
> You don't deserve to be content, you deserve to be happy! So be happy with someone who truly loves you and who your heart truly loves! Don't care for what others around you might say about it, they aren't Demi like yourself so they don't know how important is to be careful with those matters. Explain to them and try to educate them over it, and if they refuse to accept you as you are, then they weren't worth of your friendship or love anyway.
> 
> At least, this is what I got from my own experiences, and I have to say, when I do get this rare, honest, mutual commitment, I can really enjoy sex in it's entirely complexity, because it's not really sex for me, it's a manifestation of love.
> 
> Why I said all those things? Because every single thing I just explained is related to Moira. She is deeply interested in Angela. She want's to touch and be touched by her, she enjoys to be around her, she is her friend and is trusting her judgement entirely. Those things are a common ground for the birth of a genuine love to appear between them, and while it will take more time, she already is becoming love sick, hence the title of the chapter. When she finally succumb to it, then... She will be more than ready to let her heart and body express her exultation to her blonde friend.
> 
> Leave a comment, subscribe to the chapter and follow me on my tumblr, loren-lk, I really like to read and respond each one of them and those things motivate me a lot.


	8. Naked Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela takes care of a sick Moira and they both have a innocent slumber party. HOHOHOHO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for taking this long to update, but I am finally here with a new chapter, however, it's not properly betaed(is that a word? O__o) right now, so mistakes can happen, but I did my best to correct them(My beta had some finals to attend, but after is dealt with, I will update this with a better version), I just though you folks had to waited enough, so I wanted to post it as soon as I could. XDDD
> 
> Well, so to warn you, some... Interesting stuff happens. HEEHEIEHEIHEIEHEHEIEHUEHHEEUEUEHUE. And a couple of things are revealed... XDDD
> 
> I will say more at the end notes, with the dictionary as well! See ya!

Moira’s slumber was disturbed by the very characteristic sound of her cellphone ringing, _the Corr’s_ song, _Don’t Wanna to Wake Up Alone Anymore_ blasting though her apartment walls.

How ironic.

The redhead tried to raise up from the bathroom floor, but felt immediately dizzy, remembering how disturbed and desperate to silence her confusing thoughts she was once she had arrived at her apartment, and how she ended up spending almost the entire night under her cold shower, before turning it off and just laying there apathetically.

“Not one of my brightest ideas, I will admit...” She muttered, half shambling, half walking towards the cellphone, still ringing. “I feel horrible, so...”

The sick woman covered her mouth with her hand and sneezed immediately, when she did, a greenish ball of sputum was covering her entire palm.

There was _no way_ she would be able to work today, which means she would not be able to see Angela.

_‘Why do I feel so strange? Apprehensive? Anxious? I miss her?’_

Grabbing the cellphone with her other hand, Moira answered the call. “Who is it?”

“Moira! It’s me, Angela! It’s ten in the morning already, where are you?” Angela’s voice sounded nervous, maybe she was worried for her?

“Oh, I’m sorry my dear, I just caught a unexpected flu in the middle of the night and now I am feeling quite ill. I regret to inform that I will not be joining you today.” As exhausted as she was feeling, Moira really felt angry at herself for not going to the University. It was a slap on her ego and a thing she simply would not stand for, but she really didn’t want to risk letting any external agent she could be carrying on her body, possibly contaminate her precious samples, not to mention, her colleagues.

So, it was out of the question. She would remain home.

“It’s... Fine. I mean, I will miss you a lot today, but can I stop by at your home and see how you are doing? Just to check on you?” At first, the blonde sounded disappointed, but now, she seemed shy.

“I... I would not mind having you here, Angela, but are you sure? I mean, I am feeling sick and you might caught something just by being around me”. Although she said those words, inside her own heart, she felt like dancing in joy, but it really wasn’t a good idea, considering she would probably hit her face on the floor as soon as she made her first spin.

“Oh, don’t you worry, my darling, I already got some flu shots last week, so I highly doubt you will make me sick. Now, go to bed and take a nap, I will be there, let’s say, 18:00? Would it be OK for you?” Finally, Angela’s voice sounded more like her usual self, eager and zealous.

“I would like that, my dear, I could use some help around the apartment, so come whenever you are ready.” The redhead was really happy, even if she felt like she would throw up last night’s dinner at any moment, but having Angela in her house was a good thought to fill her day until she actually arrived.

“Hahaha... Believe me, _I will come_.” The way she responded to her sounded like she was actually answering something else, but what could it be? “Well, I will see you soon. Text me your address, OK?”

They both said their goodbyes and Moira removed her drenched clothes, bringing them to a empty basket and placing them on her bathroom, at least until she could do her laundry.

Not today, though. She was too tired to do such a task.

She picked up her cellphone again, and typed to her friend her apartments address, trying her best to remain on her feet and not start wobbling around. After she managed to send the message, she walked dizzily towards her kitchen, opening her refrigerator and taking a look at what she could possibly call a breakfast on such short notice.

_‘Some mussarella cheese... Orange juice... Low fat milk... Eggs... Parma ham... Chicken pate... Sigh, I really wished I could eat this pepper jelly with this Brie cheese, but my throat just had to bother me today, hadn’t it? Well, let me make a sandwich and take this orange juice, at least. Now, where is the baguette I bought a few days back? I hope it isn't spoiled already, I was so nervous yesterday that I would not be surprised if I just left it in the fridge when I was taking the vanilla ice cream out. Now that would be a sight to see...’_

Moira proceeded to make her sandwich, her mind straying away to her future, and how she would have to make it up to the University for her missing day. Of course, if she actually was going to miss just one day, there was no guarantee that this was the case, considering how dangerously nauseous she was feeling. Perhaps, she would take far more than one day, maybe even a entire week.

Feeling the bile crawling across her throat, she tried not to vomit. That would be unbecoming for someone of her stature.

_‘Edwin would never be caught behaving in such way, and I will not disappoint him by doing otherwise. Neither of us ever got sick for long the entire time I was here on Switzerland... Strange, I never saw Edwin sick at all, now that I am thinking of it. Maybe is his kosher diet? Or his immune system is simply that good? Oh God, I am starting to hallucinate... The fever must be really high if this is happening. Ah, the sandwich...’_

The redhead picked her now made sandwich and ate it as fast as she could, too afraid of loosing her balance and hitting her head on any furniture, she really didn’t need a concussion to top all of her problems, specially right now... And it would only worry her friend.

“As if Angela need another reason to worry for me, she already has too much on her plate right now, to add my well being to her list of problems...” Moira picked the orange juice carton and drank it entirely, after the box was empty, she thrown it away on the trash can. “I hope she solved whatever she had to do...”

_‘Now, why would her brother act in such way? He seemed angry, for some reason. It’s no wonder that Angela isn’t close to him at all. If I had a annoying sibling like him, I would avoid them like the plague, that’s for sure... Ah, Angela sure is patient, I would have lost it a long time ago, I believe...’_

“Now... Bed....” Moira walked slowly towards the bed and fell over it unceremoniously, letting her tired eyes drop as quietly as she could. “And... Wait for Angela...”

\---

Moira slumber was disturbed by the incessant noise of her door bell.

_‘Argh, my head... Oh, I might need to see who it is...’_

She raised from her bed, still feeling dizzy, but walked towards the small monitor at the side of her door, where a nitid image of her friend Angela was shown.

_‘Oh, right, I had forgot about her visit. Well, I should not let her out on the chilly air by herself.’_

Pressing a button, the redhead answered her colleague. “Greetings, my dear... Sorry for taking this long to answer you, as you can hear in my voice... I’m a little indisposed at the moment, so I’m a little slow. I will let you in, and remember, I’m at the 7th floor...”

Moira slowly tapped the command to open the door to the apartment hall, where Angela would be able to take the lift to reach her. She absentmindedly unlocked her front door, anticipating her friend’s arrival, when she suddenly noticed a very important fact:

She was naked.

_‘Damnú ort! Why this have to happen right now?!’_

As if God was mocking her desperation, the front door opened a few moments later, before she could even properly make a plan to avoid been seen in her precarious state.

“Good evening my darl- Oh...” Angela stopped talking as soon as she noticed the naked body of her friend, who was too busy protecting her intimate parts as best as she could under such short notice, backing away from the blonde as faster as her legs would allow her. The blonde was too shocked to say anything coherent, so she only opened and closed her mouth pathetically, while her whole face turned into a scarlet red color.

“Avert your eyes, please...” Moira whimpered shyly under her friends penetrating gaze, feeling her entire body warm and turn red with embarrassment, but also a strange sense of excitement. “I... I was sleeping, and I forgot you would see me like this, and... And... Oh, I’m so sorry, Angela... Please forgive me...”

Shaking her head and forcefully closing both of her eyes, the blonde was jerkily awake from her lost gaze. “No, it’s no trouble! Here, you can cover yourself with my coat, at least until you get to your bedroom!”

Angela took her coat off her own body and thrown it over the direction of her taller friend, while she walked towards the bathroom adjacent to the front door. “I will wait inside the bathroom, when you are ready, just call me, and I will appear.”

Before she could argue with her, the blonde closed the bathroom door and left her friend alone for the moment, still a bit shocked over how quick the events turned from a awkward situation to a different kind of embarrassing feeling around her heart.

Truth to be know, she wasn’t feeling as embarrassed with her friend stare over her body as she was with the lack of her presence.

However... Holding her leather coat on her hands, touching the soft and comforting material around her fingers, allowed her the opportunity to feel the lingering warm from her friend’s body, still present on it’s surface... And the sweet smell... That characteristic smell that only Angela had on herself...

_‘Better than any perfume, enticing as the best cologne... So close and so... Easy for the taking...’_

Before she could properly ponder over the ethical aspect of her actions, Moira brought the neck part of the coat to her face and took a deep breath, trying to smell as much as she could from Angela’s natural fragrance, letting it fill her lungs and her strange compulsion hovering around her heart that demanded so much of the blonde.

_‘Oh Lord... This... This is amazing...’_

Holding a moan in satisfaction, Moira walked towards her bedroom, placing Angela’s coat delicately over her pillow, while she tried to gather some clothes to make herself more presentable to her friend.

_‘Ah, why now? Why do I have to be so wet again? It’s happening with so much frequency... I might have to take care of this later... I can’t take a bath to clean myself, since Angela is in my bathroom, but maybe if I put some loose clothes, I wont be too much bothered by it... Maybe my pajamas? And some panties, of course... Too bad they will be so much dirty and probably ruined with how much wetness is gathered between my inner lips... Why this sort of thing keeps happening around me?’_

Moira resigned to her fate and started to get dressed into her sleeping attire, taking extra care around the chosen underwear, choosing one that was comfortable enough to not provoke her already excited body.

As soon as she was properly dressed, she returned to her living room and gently knocked the bathroom’s door. “Angela, my dearest, I am decent right now, you can safely leave and join me.”

The door opened and revealed the face of the blonde. Too red to be considered normal, but far less obvious than what she was from the moment before. “Oh, right... I... Join... Yeah, here I am... Oh, _zine beh-sechel_...”

Raising one of her eyebrows, Moira took her friend’s hands between her own and brought her close to her sofa, silently motioning her to sit beside herself. “Angela, my dear, I’m sorry for asking you this, but... What language are you speaking? I cannot really know for sure...”

_‘Also, I need to know if my hypothesis is correct, even if it could be anything else... Not that I really understand a word she is saying, but strangely enough, I shiver every time she speaks it... I wonder why...’_

“Ah, sorry, I forgot to tell you!” Angela laughed quietly, before staring at Moira’s mismatched eyes. “It’s _Hebrew_. I am Jewish, after all, even if my older half-brother aren’t one.”

“Interesting, I had a hunch, but it's good to finally know the truth... The wonders never cease around you, apparently.” The redhead smiled to herself. “I wasn’t sure about your heritage, but my caretaker would really appreciate you, since he is also a Jew himself.”

“ _Really?_ Now that’s unexpected, although, is always nice to know other _Yehudi_ around the world!” Angela’s eyes glinted under the apartment’s artificial lights, giving a sweet smile to her redhead friend. “My family’s ancestors lived around Switzerland since 1940’s, so we have deep roots around our ethnic community, even if we can easily be mistaken for being denizens from different European cultures.”

“Fascinating, although I lived around my caretaker and his culture, I cannot really understand a word spoken in _Hebrew_ , even if I do understand a lot of other cultural aspects of Judaism...” Smiling to her friend and feeling an admiration towards her ethnic pride, Moira felt the need to add some things about her own culture and life. “My cultural heritage actually come from the _Gaels_ , so, if I speak some words you do not understand the meaning, it’s actually _Gaelic_ , and like you, I enjoy it immensely, even if it’s not a well known language outside my country’s borders.”

“Good to know, I actually felt shivers every time you say a word of it, so you can keep saying things in _Gaelic_ to me...” Angela whispered shyly, which prompted a gasp from her older friend. “It’s very... _Sexy_ , I think.”

Moira’s face contorted comically into three different expressions: Shock, at her friend’s blatant nonchalantly declaration, happiness, at the obvious praise she was receiving, and finally, excitement for her boldness.

_‘Wait, why am I so excited over it? Oh God, I need to say something to not let things get awkward around us!’_

“...You are very sexy as well...” Moira had just finished her sentence when she understood the meaning behind what she had just uttered, feeling her entire body blush and trembling slightly under her friend’s shocked gaze, a gaze that was quickly turning into something else.

...Something that was making her feel even more wet and submissive.

_‘WHAT HAVE I SAID TO HER? NOOOOOO! Now she will think I- Oh my God, she is approaching me!’_

Angela pushed her body against the redhead’s own, making her friend lay on her back across the sofa, settling herself between the taller woman’s legs, pushing her own hips gently against Moira’s, which made both of them release quiet moans.

_‘This... Oh, I am enjoying this so much... I’m feeling so... Warmed by her touch...’_

Moira’s temperature was increasing, but her tired body afflicted with the flu wasn’t really complaining, it actually was as if she wanted to get completely burned by the blonde’s own body heat and feel her entire silhouette taken by her touch.

_‘Taken... But how? What am I thinking? What do I seek of her? What...’_

Angela’s breasts pressed against her own, making her gasp, but her friend’s lips started to kiss her earlobe expertly, which made Moira release a unrestricted moan in satisfaction. “Then allow me to say _more_ sexy things to you, since you enjoy it so much... Hm... Ah, yes, _at kol kakh yafa_...”

Unconsciously, Moira felt her body jerk slightly at Angela’s words, something about them made her want to give more of herself to her friend’s gentle touch and voice. “ _Dia ár sábháil_...”

“Oh, you _liked_ that, then, let me say more, my darling...” Angela chuckled excitedly, and let her tongue slide against her friend’s neck, biting it gently. “ _Ata kol kakh khashuv li_ , Moira...”

_‘My... My body is tingling, I want to... Want to... I really need to touch myself after this, I am so wet right now...’_

Moira rocked her hips against Angela’s, making both of them moan loudly, their voices echoing around the apartment. “Angela... I’m feeling so... You are so...”

So beautiful.

“Hm, I’m more interested in you, my sweet, _at kol kakh yafa_. Specially like this.” The blonde’s hands took a hold of the redhead’s face and rested both their foreheads against each other; “ _Ani khoshev alaikh ke`yoter miydida_.”

_‘Lord all mighty, what is she saying? Why is so endearing to me? I want it more, so much more...’_

“ _Noadnu lihiyot yakhad_... There is no other explanation.” Angela’s blue eyes were like sapphires, they showed so many secrets and seem to be inviting her to partake in a intriguing dance, one she never understood or took any lessons. “ _Ate zokherett oti_? Please tell me you do, I’m dying to know. I need to know.”

She didn’t understand anything. Angela was asking her _something_ , she had no idea of what, but she got the feeling that even if she asked her what she meant, her friend would avoid answering the question. Maybe because she liked to tease her so much, or maybe because whatever she was saying wasn’t something the blonde wanted to tell.

_‘Then, what should I do? What should I say?’_

There was only one option.

Shivering, Moira finally answered.“...Angela... I can’t breath.”

Angela blinked, clearly confused for a moment, when she finally frowned and pouted in indignation. “You cheeky woman... Fine, I will figure out by myself!”

The blonde rose from the sofa, an annoyed expression on her pretty face, crossing her arms and staring at the opposing wall. “You know, most girls would not appreciate being called fat, specially if the person calling them were someone so important to them.”

“Uh? _What_?” Moira answered, confused with her friend’s words, this time, for another, less interesting reason. “But I haven’t said anything like it!”

“Oh, don’t give me that answer, or I will _punish_ you for your insolence.” Angela walked towards the apartment kitchen. “Also, I will be cooking some nice food for you, and you better enjoy it, or I will be really offended, you heard?”

Sitting up as fast as her tired body would allow her, resting her weight against her weak knees, Moira nodded slowly. “I... All right... I shall submit to your will...”

Turning towards her redheaded friend, the blond blushed and bit her lower lip; “And I shall be looking forward to the day you finally do, after all, you do look so beautiful on your knees, Moira.”

“I... I...” Moira could not answer her friend. Her words were both haunting and inviting, she could not choose which one. “I... Will go to the bathroom, excuse me...”

_‘And also, I should wash my face and other parts... While she is otherwise busy, or I will not survive the night.’_

\---

“This tastes incredibly! You really make a wonderful tofu soup!” Moira exclaimed in delight. “I had no idea it was that good, or I would have tried it before. Thank you so much for this, Angela”

“It was no trouble, my darling. However, Tadao was the one who explained to me how to do it rightly, he was pretty worried for you, you know.” Angela took a spoon of the soup of her own soup plate, apparently appreciative of the taste. “Thankfully enough, I have really made it work, and it tastes wonderfully.”

Moira frowned in confusion. “I’m sorry for being blunt, but who is Tadao? Am I supposed to know him?”

The blonde’s facial expression said all that Moira needed to know. From the way both of her eyebrows comically rose at her words, from the shocked expression and finally, the small smile crossing over her lips. “I’m talking about Tadao Shimada, our respected Asian colleague working with us, along the ever annoyed Alonso Cuevas, our Chilean colleague.”

“Ah, so that’s their name. I forgot about them since they are irrelevant anyway.” Moira laughed slightly. “Although, I do have a soft spot for the Mr. Shimada strange antics, since they are somewhat endearing, even if he perplexes me most of the time.”

“Now that’s mean, Moira, but I’m glad you like Tadao, her is quite the gentleman.” Angela rested her chin over her hand, still smiling. “He was quite _insistent_ that I come here to see you, and asked me to say a couple of words in his behalf. Would you like to hear them?”

Taking another scoop of the almost finished soup, the redhead nodded. “Well, it would not hurt, and I do have this delicious soup to be thankful, so it’s only fair if I listened to his words.”

“He said: ‘Don’t you worry about the research! The three of us can handle it until you are feeling better, so work hard to recover your health and come back soon, _senpai!’_. So as you can see, everything is under control while you get well.”

“Again with that word... I have no idea what this ‘senpai’ thing is supposed to be, but I do get the feeling he somehow respect me.” Moira took the last spoon of her plate, cleaning her mouth with a napkin. “I need to ask you to thank him on my behalf. It was very kind of him to care for my well being.”

“Do not worry, Moira, I will relay your words, he would certainly appreciate them.” Angela also finished her own soup and took both of the used plates back to the kitchen, against the redhead’s silently protest. “Also, you are feeling unwell, so allow me to pamper you a little and just sit still while I clean those things.”

Pouting indignantly, Moira whined. “But you are my guest, you should not be doing anything like this.”

“Moira, I just like to take care of you, so be quiet and accept the facts.” At her words, the redhead resigned herself to her friend's care, while feeling a small blush appear on her cheeks, while the blonde laughed. “And I am a little _jealous_ now that you apparently have a fanboy.”

“What? A _fanboy?_ Why should I give any attention to him?” Moira confused answer made her blonde friend snicker in response. “I didn’t asked to become the target of his admiration, nor should I care for it and... Oh, you are _mocking_ me, aren’t you?”

Turning back to Moira, so both of them could exchange gazes, Angela spoke, her voice still trembling with laughter. “Moira, only you would ignore someone using such a good argument, well done, although, anyone can feel attracted to you, and there isn’t much you can do about it, except acknowledge their feelings or refuse them if they become too bothersome for you to handle.”

“Feelings... Hm, right. As long he doesn’t annoy me with them, I suppose both of us can get along, since I have no interest in him.” Moira rose from the dining chair and walked towards the blonde, staying by her side. “Actually, I don’t have any kind of interest like that towards anyone.”

Angela froze into place and put away the cleaned dishes. Hesitating for a moment, she slowly turned her face to her red-haired friend, staring at her mismatched eyes, apparently fearful. “...No one?”

“Well, I...” Moira stopped speaking and took notice how sad the blonde’s eyes had become. They were almost glistening, as if she was holding tears. Something about it, made her feel a strong wave of panic and without really thinking about the consequences, she blurted an honest answer. “...The only person I feel deeply like this is... You.”

To her own surprise, Angela closed her eyes, letting them release unexplainable tears, and their appearance only made Moira feel dread. “You don’t need to lie.”

“I’m not lying!” Moira grabbed Angela’s face roughly and pressed their foreheads together. “You... You make me feel things, I cannot understand or explain them. I adore you so much and sometimes I don't feel it is enough to just being around you or this close, I cannot get enough of you...”

“Moira...” Angela hands rested against Moira’s own, caressing them gently. “...I also adore you so much. You have no idea.”

The redhead kissed the blonde’s forehead, then both of her cheeks, her chin, her nose, and the tears, letting the sighs and content caresses guide her. “Stay here for the night. I want to rest at you side while we sleep...”

“Are you sure? Won’t I become a bother?” Angela’s hesitation was unexpected, but her own boldness seemed to be able to deal with it.

“You never bothered me. I... I need you, please, stay, I will lend you some clothes, if you wish.”

“Then, let me take this off...” Moving away from Moira, Angela started to undress under her friend’s eyes. “Since I already saw you naked, it’s only fair you see me as well...”

Gasping, and shivering from head to toe, Moira stumbled for an answer. “You.. You don’t have to do this, I’m not asking you to get even with me...”

“I want to do this, allow me to, please.” Angela’s words were laced with excitement, but also seemed to be timidly spoken, revealing how sweet the moment were to both of them.

Moira took deep breaths and stared towards her friend, seeing her take her shirt off, unbutton her jeans and push her pants off, revealing her undergarments.

“Oh my God...” The taller woman’s whispers were an echo of how excited her heart was beating against her chest. Angela’s set of underwear was a beautiful pair of black lingerie, the kind of thing that seemed to caress her body and actually increase her loveliness, making Moira’s mouth water for a reason she could not really understand. “You are so beautiful, Angela...”

Without answering her, Angela unbuttoned her bra and took it off in a fast motion, showing her pinkish nipples to her already worked up friend, and her ever curious gaze.

_‘They... They seem so rosy and soft... I want to touch them... Oh Lord, what am I saying?’_

Moira could not really think about it any further, since her friend just pushed her own panties down, removing them fast and allowing the redhead to properly stare at the most intimate part of the blonde.

_‘She... She is hairless... Not a single one... So gorgeous...’_

The taller woman’s eyes took notice of a detail, a small, very important detail that made her feel a strong compulsion to touch herself, but she persevered and acknowledged it as soon as she could...

Angela was wet. A trail of wetness seemly have fell across her inner thighs and now were slowly caressing her skin, falling down gently.

_‘I want... To feel it... Oh, I’m getting totally drenched, I need to... I need to...’_

Without any hesitation, Moira ran towards her bathroom, took all of her clothes off her body, almost ripping them in the process and took a cold shower. She knows she would probably feel worse due to the lower temperature and her flu, but to her own surprise, the water seemed almost hot, due to her own body heat.

She needed to calm down. Angela would understand.

\---

It took one hour to Moira finally feel good enough to leave the bathroom. She had a fluffy towel wrapped around her body, and slowly opened the door. Over the kitchen’s counter, she saw another set of clothes, more precisely, a bluish pajamas pants and shirt. Taking them timidly, she also noticed a pair of clean panties under them.

_‘...Angela had chosen them... I better wear them... I no longer understand a thing...’_

Moira got dressed and walked towards her bedroom, seeing her friend sleeping under her bed covers, wearing the redhead shirt from the last night. The one from their date.

' _Friendly date. I cannot forget that detail. We are friends. Just friends and, oh Lord, she look so cute like this...'_

The sight itself was already something that filled her heart with happiness, but as soon as she turned off the lights and got under the bed cover’s herself, she felt a wave of uneasiness claim her mind. “Angela... Sorry for leaving so suddenly...”

“That’s fine, I wasn’t angry, I know I was pretty bold of me to just flash you my body like that.” Her friend opened her eyes and hugged her. “Although, it was quite funny to see you run so fast. You certainly can run a marathon if you put your mind to it.”

“I... Can you hug me?” Moira whispered timidly. “...I feel a little scared of the dark.”

“You are so cute, of course I will, my darling.” Angela hugged her friend with as much gentleness as she could. “Can I be the big spoon?”

“You can... I would like that.” Turning her back to the blonde, Moira waited for her arms to circle her body, releasing a pleased sigh in satisfaction. “Thank you...”

Approaching her lips close to the taller woman’s ear, Angela whispered. “Moira... _Ani ohev otkha_...”

Taking one of Angela’s hands and kissing her fingers gently, Moira answered unconsciously, letting her heart speak what her mind did not understand. “Me too.”

She felt Angela hug her further and kiss her ear. For this single moment, the time could stop. She was in her own heaven.

\---

Moira woken up in the middle of the night. Her womanhood were demanding to be appeased, interrupting her sleep and groggily making her aware of her surroundings. During the course of their sleep, Angela arms had relaxed and now, only her body was slightly pressing against her back. Moira didn’t want to disturb her friend’s slumber, but also could not ignore the ever increasing need of her body that demanded to relieve itself at this very moment.

She felt that she had no choice, as shamefully as her actions would seem to be for anyone.

Letting her left hand get under her pajama pant’s and panties, she started to touch herself.

_‘Maybe if I do it quickly, I can get it done fast and just come back to sleep as soon as am I able...’_

She let her mind wander, and formulate something she could masturbate easily.

The _Ecstasy of St.Teresa_ was always a good memory, one she haven’t used for some time, even if she could take months from between each of them. So, she started to fantasize around it.

A beautiful, female looking Angel touched her naked body gently, and let her hands cover her nipples, teasing her slightly. Moira bit her lips, trying to control her moans.

A almost quiet, but wet sound of fingers moving fast against her clit were heard on the bedroom, Angela’s body not even stirred, unknowing to the act performed by the redhead at her side.

The Angel touch increased in their intensity, with one hand forcing her legs to open unceremoniously, and the other hand pressing against her womanhood, caressing and slightly teasing around her inner lips.

She felt _warm_. The sounds increased, her moans were quiet and feminine.

Two of the Angel’s finger’s pressed inside of her, making her release a louder moan, which she suppressed as soon as she could, increasing the strength of her movements and making more wet and perverted noises come from between her legs, her hips coming close to meet every trust.

She felt her vision change, she was _close_ , so very close to it, to that release she needed...

Staring at that beautiful Angel on top of her, that beautiful female looking being who diligently were taking her over and over again, she noticed something different.

The Angel, blonde, shoulder lengthened hair, bluish eyes like sapphires, beautiful features, full breasts and captivating curves... She looked like someone she recognize.

“Angela...” Moira whispered in both shock and realization, but her body had not let her think around the meaning of this matter, and actually made her movements quicken their pace, feeling even more excited than before.

The Angel from her fantasy... The Angela from her fantasy, stared at her with eyes full of _adoration_ and _lust_ , whispering to her...

_‘I love you, Moira. Come for me, my beautiful Angel, let me make you a woman.’_

Bitting her lower lips with so much strength that she could draw blood, Moira did her best to not moan loudly, feeling herself squirt and finally come hard around her teasing fingers against her clit.

The back of her body strongly trembled against her friends front, who reflexively tightened her hold across her shoulders. “...Moira? You are awake? Are you OK? You are shivering...”

Trying her best to calm her racing heart and not let her voice betray her last shamefully actions, Moira whispered tiredly. “Yes... I had just a... _Dream_.”

Kissing the back of her neck, making her shiver again in reflex, Angela tiredly answered her back. “Don’t worry, I will protect you of any bad dreams, you are in good hands.”

“...I know.” Moira thanked God for the fact her friend had no idea how right her words were, after all, in her fantasy, Angela’s hands were so _wonderfully_ _good_ that she could not describe them properly.

Trying to calm herself and staying still until she could be sure her friend was fast asleep again, Moira waited.

After almost an hour, frozen on the spot, she pondered deeply the meaning behind her last actions.

_‘I masturbated thinking about Angela. Her touch, her words... She said she loved me... But of course she does, she is gentle and kind and a real Angel to me and-’_

Moira interrupted her line of thought and opened her mouth in realization, the shock enough to make her gasp.

Angela is not just a simple Angel to her. She is _the_ Angel from her dreams.

And her words....

_‘I love you, Moira.’_

Those words were what herself was feeling at the deepest of her heart towards her friend..

She is _in love_ with Angela. She probably always was.

_‘Oh God, whatever shall I do?’_

That night, Moira could not sleep, her racing heart keeping her awake, and the knowledge that her beloved was just behind her, making her lovesick heart dance madly in her own little piece of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo...
> 
> ...Moira is an awkward woman in love, but she just had to jerk off with Angela so close to her. Nope, Angela had NO IDEA of what she was doing. She is a heavy sleeper XDD  
> Also, Moira finally acknowledge her feelings towards our little perverted doctor. GOOD. However, if she was already a timid lady, now she will be worse, since it's her first love, LOL. So expect shenanigans happening until she get her things together(not that it will take long, since we all know how much of a drooling perverted Angela is when Moira is concerned).  
> Also, now you know both of the doctor's names. Small world, right? And vegetarian(LOL at the VAGITARIAN jokes) Angela is the good shit. XDDD AND I LOVE MISSOSHIRO SOUP! 
> 
> Now, a bit of a warning, My classes are going to resume next week(sadly enough, but it cannot be helped, and I miss seeing blood and gore on the procedures I have to attend XD HUHEUEHUEHEUEHUEHE), and I might take longer for updates, but I will do my best to make them come sooner(again, sorry for the delay).
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr, loren-lk, subscribe to my fic and leave comments! I love reading them and they keep me motivated.
> 
> And if you feel inclined, I'm always up to add you on my battlenet(I play on the Americas, YO!)! Just ask, I dont bite XD
> 
> Hugs and lipstick lesbian kisses to you all!
> 
> Also, the dictionary:
> 
> The Corr's = Awesome band very well know on Ireland, so Moira is quite interested in the classics. Go check it out, they are amazing.  
> zine beh-sechel(Hebrew) = it means literally "You're fucking my brain".  
> Yehudi(Hebrew) = It means Jews.  
> Gaels = They come from the Celts, who were the original inhabitants from the Ireland/Scotland.  
> At kol kakh yafa(Hebrew) = You’re so beautiful.  
> Dia ár sábháil(Gaelic) = Oh my God.  
> Ata kol kakh khashuv li(Hebrew) = You mean so much to me.  
> Ani khoshev alaikh ke`yoter miydida(Hebrew) = I think of you as more than a friend.  
> Noadnu lihiyot yakhad(Hebrew) = We were meant to be together.  
> Ate zokherett oti(Hebrew) = Do you recognize me?  
> Ani ohev otkha(Hebrew) = I love you. Isn't Angela cute? *____*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my bolt of mad writing. I could not stand to be unable to read about my second favorite pairing(First one is Widowtracer), so I had to write my own fic so I could be at least satisfied.  
> It's important to note that all of the characters in this story are flawed. There is no "holy" character, but certainly there are good characters, and while Moira isn't evil, she isn't an good either. She probably would turn into a better person if the circumstances of her life weren't as horrible, but then again, this is no excuse. Keep in mind that there will be violence, gory themes, heavy themes in general, some religion analogies(specially since my version of Moira was raised by strict christian parents), and what not. I will warn with proper tags as we go. Also, I see Moira as a person who never experimented any kind of romantic love in her life, so it will be quite confusing for her. XD See you all in the next chapter, please review, comment or whatever, I would appreciate so much!
> 
> Ah, I had forgot to add this: Some of the language used is actually Irish Slang. I will provide here their meanings:
> 
> Swing for ye: Hit you  
> Seo é mo thoil: This is my will(Gaelic)  
> Chump: Dickhead  
> Blue Shirt: It's a slang reference to a 1930's quasi-fascist group who were nicknamed "blue shirts". It means that someone is tyrannical.  
> Wick: Stupid  
> Cabbage: Ear Wax  
> Lass: Girl


End file.
